Nuestro Primer Verano
by tinazuaje
Summary: Harry es un joven y con un recién corazón roto, parte de vacaciones a la Academia Beauxbatons para Jóvenes Señoritas Promesas del Futbol. Ahí trabajará como ayudante del entrenador para así olvidar el rechazo de la chica que él creía amar. Es así como se encuentra con Ginny, la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo y es cuando sus historias cambian para siempre
1. Prologo

_Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling_ _yo solo_ _me puse un poco creativa_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Harry es un joven que está saliendo de la adolescencia y con un recién corazón roto, parte de vacaciones a la Academia Beauxbatons _para Jóvenes Señoritas Promesas del Futbol. _Ahí trabajará como ayudante del entrenador para así olvidar el rechazo de la chica que él creía amar.

Es así como se encuentra con Ginny, la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, y es cuando sus historias cambian. Siempre supo cuan enamorada estaba de él, pero como era tímida y se ponía nerviosa en su presencia, él se alejaba para no incomodarla. Ese verano no pudo.

Ella ya no era la chica de siempre, ahora era alegre, divertida, competitiva y valiente; su risa lo acompañaba a todos lados y su espíritu positivo y luchador lo inspiraba a seguir adelante. Más allá de las dudas, las diferencias de edades y en fin, más allá de todo, se enamoró, esta vez de verdad.

Producto de este amor rápido y apasionado, se sumieron en el deseo propio de la edad y aprovechando la distancia de todo y todos, la falta de límites y esa cercanía tan intensa entre ambos, se dejaron llevar por una inmensa pasión, teniendo así todo un verano de noches intensas de amor y románticos amaneceres.

Y como todo en la vida, el verano llegó a su fin. Estos jóvenes enamorados que iban por la vida en diferentes direcciones debían volver a sus caminos originales, ella regresar a la escuela para seguir con sus estudios y sueños de ser una gran jugadora profesional y él, terminar su carrera de abogado y entrar a trabajar en la prestigiosa firma de su padre.

Solo les quedó prometerse continuar con ese amor a distancia hasta que volvieran a encontrarse. Pero el destino les tenía preparada nuevas sorpresas que los separaba y cambiaba sus vidas para siempre, probando a límite insospechados cuan fuerte y verdadero era ese amor de verano.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero disfruten esta historia...gracias


	2. Capitulo I - Te Deshaces

**CAPÍTULO I: **

**TE DESHACES**

Francia el país del romance, el amor y la pasión se ha convertido en el lugar más horrible, Harry con su corazón roto; que su querida novia hubiera terminado con él y fuera para irse con otro hombre no era algo que lo hiciera muy feliz y menos viendo a las parejas tan acarameladas en el Aeropuerto de Francia.

Había deseado tanto salir de Inglaterra y conocer un poco del mundo y por su cuenta, lo hacía sentirse capaz, maduro, era un gran logro personal y cuando lo hace es en el estado depresivo más profundo que ha sentido en su vida. Y Harry se sentía destruido en toda la expresión y extensión de la palabra; hacía más de un año había solicitado esas pasantías como Entrenador Asistente en la Academia Beauxbatons, una gran experiencia como encargado de un grupo de trabajo tan difícil como lo son los futbolistas, donde debía hacer que todos trabajaran sacando lo mejor de sí de forma individual y además trabajaran en equipo; hacer ese trabajo usando su amado deporte favorito "el futbol" y como bono el extra era en Francia; cielos jugaría lo que amaba, conocería otro país, le pagarían por eso y le darían créditos extra en la Universidad de Cambridge donde estudiaba leyes para ser un gran abogado como su padre.

Hacia un año había hecho la solicitud pero no fue aceptado y quedaba en una larga lista de espera que no le daba ninguna esperanza; olvidado estaba ya ese sueño, cuando un buen día su madre fue a buscarlo a su habitación para decirle que lo llamaban pero le hablaban en francés no entendía nada.

Después de esa llamada se sitio tan tranquilo y hasta alegre; pero de esos sentimientos ya no le quedaba ni el recuerdo; recuerdo que extrañamente tenía muy presente en ese momento.

***_recuerdo_***

Ese día con cuidado su madre entra a la habitación que estaba en penumbras cerca del mediodía.

-Harry cariño te llaman por teléfono-

-mmm-

_Lo mueve un poco_ -Harry te llaman por teléfono-

-mamaaá- _Dice alargando las palabras y somnoliento_

-te llaman por teléfono contesta-

-mama no estoy para nadie ni siquiera estoy para mi déjame dormir-

-llevo una semana dejándote dormir, contesta-

-dile que no estoy-

-ya dije que estabas así que contesta jovencito-

Ve ropa tirada, unas latas de cerveza y un olor a un fuerte licor en todo el cuarto, camino a la ventana corrió las cortinas se gira y encara a su hijo que cual vampiro cubre sus ojos

-mamá cierra eso me duelen los ojos me dejaras más ciego de lo que ya soy-

-cerrare la cortina cuando conteste la llamada- _Y le tiende el teléfono_

-¿quién es? ¿Ron? ¿Remus? No creo sea Sirius quedo peor que yo ayer-

-no sé quién es-

Harry se acomodó un poco y busca en su mesa de noche sus lentes, Lily sonríe

-tienes los lentes en la cabeza, sigue durmiendo con ellos y se van a volver a romper otra vez-

Harry se los calza bien se pone serio para su madre

–¿Desde cuándo me pasas llamadas sin saber quién es?-

-me vas cambiando ese tono jovencito, no soy tu secretaria ni mucho menos y si estas tan ebrio que no sabes quién soy te lo puedo ir aclarando-

Dice mientras le enseña su palma derecha en una clara señal de que aún le puede dar unas buenas nalgadas, cosa que hace que Harry abra muy grande sus ojos

-no sé quién porque habla en francés y sabes que no lo entiendo y cuando hablo lo único que pude entender fue tu nombre, así que contesta YA-

Mientras le da el teléfono comienza a recoger la ropa, botar las latas en la papelera, enciende la luz y Harry se sorprende en lo increíblemente rápida que es su madre limpiando mientras él apenas se estaba sentando para contestar y medio cuarto ya se estaba viendo mejor; así que sin mucho ánimo coloca el teléfono inalámbrico en su oreja izquierda.

-bonjour, parle Harry Potter _(Buenos Días, le habla Harry Potter)_

-bonjour Monsieur Potter _(buenos días señor Potter)_

-Mon nom est André Leblanc entraîneur de football à l'Académie Beauxbatons _(Mi nombre es André Leblanc Entrenador Principal de Futbol de la Academia Beauxbatons)_

Harry se queda un momento procesando lo que le acaba decir el hombre, le dijo André Leblanc el mundialmente famoso jugador de futbol, que llevo a Francia ganar el Mundial del ´98 venciend nada más y nada menos que a Brasil.

-Désolé, vous avez dit est André Leblanc _(__Disculpe usted dijo que es André Leblanc)_

-Oui _(Si)_

-Un moment vous êtes André Leblanc célèbre joueur de football André Leblanc _(Un momento es usted André Leblanc el mundialmente famoso jugador de futbol André Leblanc)_

-Oui monsieur Potter _(Si Señor Potter)_.

Y se escucha una risa por parte de Leblanc Harry se para de un salto y toda la resaca queda en el olvido, su madre cae en la butaca del susto llevándose las manos al pecho

-Je n'ai pas les mots de Lord Leblanc. Pour dieu. Vous êtes mon idole. Je n'ai pas de mots vraiment. Tu me traites de mon (_Señor Leblanc no tengo palabras. Por dios. Es usted mi ídolo. De verdad no tengo palabras. Usted llamándome a mí)_

Detiene la verborrea mientras mira a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro y comienza a asimilar lo que está sucediendo y recuerda que dijo llamar de la Academia Beauxbatons

-M. Leblanc est que vous le nouvel entraîneur-chef de football de l'Académie _Beauxbatons (Señor Leblanc es usted el nuevo entrenador principal de futbol de la Academia Beauxbatons)_

-Oui M. Potter. Donc, j'appelle, je suis l'examen tous les candidats aux stages d'été de cette année _(Si Señor Potter. Por eso le llamo, estoy revisando todos los aspirantes para las pasantías de verano de este año)_

-ah cielos ni lo recordaba

-Je ne comprends pas votre langue beaucoup, je m'excuse _(No entiendo mucho su idioma, me disculpas)_

-vous excusez _(disculpe usted)._

Respira profundo y vuelve hablar

-Droite. J'ai appliqué l'année dernière, pas cette année _(Entiendo. Hice __mi solicitud el año pasado__, este año no__)_

-Je comprends. Mais son profil est admissible. Vous faisiez partie de l'équipe et a excellé remarquablement Hogwarts _(__Entiendo. Pero su perfil cumple con los requisitos que solicito. Usted formo parte del equipo __Hogwarts__ y se destacó extraordinariamente)_

Harry sonríe nerviosamente y con vergüenza, recuerda que solo hacia lo que le gustaba cuando estaba en el Colegio Hogwarts y eso era todo no lo hizo para destacarse ni mucho menos.

-Merci _(Gracias)_

-Rapport qui a été accepté en tant que stagiaire pour l'été _(Le informo que ha sido aceptado como pasante para este verano)_

-Je dois confirmer si vous souhaitez rejoindre l'équipe. Les messages envoyés à vos documents. Al accepte doivent envoyer le plus tôt possible _(Necesito me confirme si quiere formar parte del equipo. Le envié a su correo los documentos. Al acepta debe enviarlos lo más pronto posible)_

Harry recordó las palabras de su padrino Sirius la noche anterior "_Cachorro necesitas nuevos aires, seguir viéndola y beber como un barril sin fondo no te traerá nada bueno, anda vete de vacaciones y te consigues linda chica_". Y sin pensarlo actuó

-D'accord. Je veux faire partie de l'équipe. Quand dois-je aller? _(Acepto. Quiero ser parte del equipo. ¿Cuándo me voy?)_

Y así siguieron hablando un rato más finiquitando las fechas en la que lo necesitaban en la Academia.

Mientras su madre seguía limpiando su cuarto, para cuando termino de hablar Lily ya estaba por terminar de limpiar todo. Se detuvo un momento y vio alrededor, ya podía mirar el piso al estar libre de ropa y basura, su cuarto ya no apestaba a licor, y miro a su mama que hizo de todo para poder estar con el hombre que amaba y pensó en lo suertudo que era su papá por lo fiel, leal, trabajadora, inteligente, amorosa y dedicada esposa que tenía y ni que se diga la gran madre que era

-como envidio a mi papá-

Lily giro tan rápido la cabeza que cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera pensado que se le iba a salir del cuello y soltó lo que tenía en las manos y camino a su hijo y lo abrazo, muy fuertemente lo arrastro a la cama y se sentaron sin soltar a su hijo ni un momento o bajar la intensidad del abrazo. Y respiro profundamente hasta que hablo.

-tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie ni mucho menos a tu padre-

-pero es que él te tiene y tú eres…-

Pero ella no lo dejo continuar y volvió hablando y lo que le dijo lo dejo sin aire

-tu no hiciste nada malo, no es tu culpa, _tu vales la pena_- Harry abrió la boca para tratar de hablar y decir algo pero las palabras no salían

Su madre continúo abrezándolo y repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez _"tu vales…..tu vales… tu vales";_ hasta que ya no puedo más y sin saber cómo o porque …lloro. Después de unos minutos ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Harry se había calmado y le hablo a su hijo

-sabes cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de tu padre me ocurrió lo peor del mundo jajaja no tenía a tu abuela para consolarme, ella siempre que me ponía triste abría un pote de helado y nos acostábamos a ver películas románticas a insultar a las protagonistas-

Ambos se pusieron a reír

-pero…pero ese día mama no estaba-

Harry la mira con horror

–no puede ser ¿pasaste la depre con Tía Petunia?-

-no, peor aún; ella y mama visitaban a mi abuela ese fin de semana y me quede con mi papá- _Harry quería mucho a su abuelo pero no era la persona más comunicativa del mundo, siempre que visitaban la casa de sus abuelos él estaba frente al TV viendo futbol y nada más, así que imaginarlo consolando a su mama no entraba en su cabeza. _

_Su mama lo mira y como leyendo su mente le dijo. _-el abuelo no hablara mucho pero nos ama-

-lo se ma-

-bueno él estaba hay viéndome llorar, llovía mucho y las líneas se habían caído y no podía comunicarse con mama para que le dijera que hacer; Tuney y Vernon habían venido de visitas y él se había comido TODO el helado, así que sin una madre experta en estos dramas, ni helado que sabía me gustaba, ni nada de nada, se armó de valor y entro a mi cuarto me sentó en sus piernas; recuerdo pensaba que me iba a dar el gran discurso de mi vida y como superar las penas, pero no simplemente me dio un beso en la frente me abrazo y me lo dijo "_tu vales_", no entendía nada qué clase de consejo o palabras de consuelo eran esas, me enoje quise pararme pero no me dejo y si antes lloraba ahora lo hacía a mares y así estuvimos por horas.-

Harry tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su madre y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-solo pensaba que locura, yo era "nadie", un cero a la izquierda, estudiaba en Hogwarts pero no porque fuéramos ricos tenia media beca y le decía esas cosas a papa entre lágrimas, que James podría tener a las exuberante princesa que allí estudiaban en vez de a mí, y que de paso su familia tenía mucho dinero era obscenamente rico, y yo me sentía como la fea pobretona que no merecía nada buen o tan bueno como lo es tu papa-

-y sabes que me decía tu abuelo?- _Harry levanta la cabeza y niega_

-tu abuelo solo decía "_tu vales_", cielos que quería decir no lo sabía pero me hizo llegar a la parte importante, James había estado tras de mi por años y yo lo ignoraba-

-tratabas pésimo a papa, él siempre lo dice-

-jajaja está bien no solo lo ignoraba lo trataba realmente mal jajaja los Evans no somos rápidos para darnos cuenta de esas cosas pero el detalle es que llegue a la conclusión imaginaria que tal vez él se había cansado y ya no estaba interesado en mí, ahí fue cuando me aterre-

-te asustaste-

-sí y mucho, entonces papa me pregunto "_quieres saber si el aún se interesa por ti?_" claro está que tu abuelo no iba a decir algo que implicara sentimientos no tratándose de su hija más pequeña, yo le contente que sí, me tomo la mano subimos al carro y me trajo aquí a la Casa Potter, no tenía ni idea donde estábamos, se bajó toco a la puerta como si la fuera tumbar mando a llamar a tu padre y ahí fue cuando así muero de un infarto y antes que preguntes yo tampoco sé cómo sabia la dirección, pero déjame continuar-

Ambos se ríen y vuelven acomodarse en la cama, ahora Harry esta con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y ella sentada sigue acariciando su cabello mientras él la mira atentamente.

-bueno vinieron varios mayordomos hasta que salió el viejo Potter exigiendo saber que quería ese hombre en una noche de tormenta con su hijo, porque si era alguna travesura no le tocaba otra que volver a dar la cara por él como siempre, pero papá no le dijo nada solo que necesitaba hablar con James de hombre a hombre, Charlus se impresiono y vio hacia el auto cuando comencé a llamar a papá para irnos, tu abuelo Charlus hizo una seña y al poco rato llego James vio a mi papá volteo para ver a Charlus confundido sin entender que hacia el Señor Evans en su casa, volvió a ver a Charlus encogió los hombros y ahí fue cuando papá hablo sin el más mínimo tacto y le pregunto "¿_tú todavía estas interesado en mi hija?_", James dio un salto alejándose de Charlus y entendí mucho tiempo después que él lo había amenazado con darle la paliza que nunca le dio si seguía fastidiándome-

-No lo puedo creer el abuelo Charlus regaño a papá eso no me lo habían dicho nunca jajaja-

-pues sí, James al moverse se dio cuenta que había alguien del carro y supongo que asumió era yo, que ya me había enterrado a mí misma en el piso del carro cuando me miro, así que vio a mi papá y dijo "_Señor Evans yo amo a su hija siempre la he amado y siempre la amare" _recuerdo que grito hacia el auto_ "TE AMO LILY EVANS_", papá respiro profundo miro a Charlus y le dijo que el próximo fin de semana los esperaba en casa a las 6 en punto para la proposición como correspondía, miro a James y le dijo que entre semana las visitas eran de 7pm a 9pm en la sala ni un minuto más ni uno menos y que los fines de semana las salidas serian con mi mama o Petunia de chaperonas y eso era en vacaciones porque cuando comenzáramos nuestro último año en Hogwarts solo tendría visitas los fines de semana, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los Potter en una pieza-

-cielos ya yo pensaba el abuelo era extraño pero eso fue ufffffff-

-si fue muy ufff- _Ambos se ríen y Lily vuelve hablar. _

-Recuerdo no salí en toda la semana estoy segura tu papá merodeaba por la casa jajaja y todos esos días pensaba lo que me dijo papa y cuando llego el sábado y la visita de los Potter a casa; cuando vi a James, supe era verdad _yo lo valía_, James no sé como pero se PEINO estaba elegantemente vestido con traje y corbata, según tus abuelos se había puesto un esmoquin y estaba listo desde las 4 de la tarde y estaba quejándose que sus padres no estaban vestidos-

Esta vez estuvieron un rato riendo imaginado el ataque de pánico de James Potter

-el abuelo Charlus debió tener una cantidad de paciencia ilimitada para papá, mira que ponerse esmoquin para solamente ir a pedir permiso para ser novios jajaja-

-ni que se diga, desde el kínder le llamaban al representante jajaja…ay hijo mío se veía tan guapo allí parado pidiéndole permiso a mis padres para visitarme como mi novio formal.-

Harry mira a su madre como se pone toda colorada viendo a la nada recordando ese momento.

–de verdad lo supe "_yo valgo_" valía en ese entonces y lo sigo haciendo ahora, yo valía todos los años de insistencia de James, valía sus intentos, valía lo suficiente para ese gran chico y no me refiero a lo material, sino al bueno, noble, guapo, valiente, intrépido, luchador…jajaja yo merecía a mi capitán de futbol sí que lo merecía y verlo allí parado frente a mí me hizo darme cuenta-

-cielos ma-

-si cielos… pero sabes que amor lo más importante y a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que tú también "_vales la pena_", para una chica verdaderamente buena noble de gran corazón, tú vales tanto que estar con aquella muchacha que es tan poco para ti, que no te llega ni a los talones, tu vales mucho para conformarte con tan poco Harry.-

-gracias ma.-

Y se le queda mirando agradeciendo a James por darle tan excelente madre y la mira con tanta admiración

-de nada hijo y ya verás cuando te enamores de verdad, porque esto estoy segura no lo fue esta vez, sabrás lo hermoso que es y que envidiar a tu padre no vale la pena porque lo que tu tendrás será mucho mejor; te lo mereces y no lo digo solo por ser tu madre, lo digo porque es cierto no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, no solo por tus logros sino de cada comentario que me hace la gente diciéndome el bueno chico que eres y el gran corazón que tienes y por eso te digo mi amor estoy segura que tendrás una hermosa chica a quien amar, que te haga feliz, tenga ojos solo para ti y llene tu vida como tu papa llena la mía- _Suspira_.

–pero no se lo digas ya es bastante presumido.-

Ambos se echan a reír nuevamente mientras se vuelven a abrazar en eso tocan el marco de la puerta que está abierta y es James Potter viéndolos a ambos

-pues Señora Potter es demasiado tarde ya escuche, conque yo _LLENO TU VIDA_, yo ya sabía que estabas loquita por mí, cielos llevaste a tu padre para pedir mi mano…me sonsacaste-

Y todos se ven y vuelven a reír mientras Lily pone los ojos en blanco y James se lanza en la cama del otro lado y ambos Potter rodeando a Lily

-no puedo contigo eres insoportable yo aquí dándole un gran discurso a nuestro hijo y tu sacas un chiste de eso-

James no le hace caso la saluda dándole un beso en los labios a ella y en la cabeza a su hijo

-y que mi cachorro ya te sientes mejor-

-si me siento mejor gracias a ambos, jaja-

-no hay de que cachorro y que fue lo que te levanto el ánimo la técnica de aniquilación al hígado que hacías con Canuto o las historia de tu madre, ella es buena contando historias-

-creo que ambos-

-yo me vine temprano para ir pidiendo permiso para otra noche de aniquilación etílica y mira con lo que me encuentro ya estas curado, …pero bueno lo de comer litros de helado mientras vemos películas cursis y por fin burlarme abiertamente de las protagonistas sin que tu madre me regañe no suena mal.-

Padre e hijos se ríen mientras Lily hace un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo y comienza hablar

-James Charlus Potter no finjas inocencia aunque me moleste y te prohíba de igual forma te burlas de las protagonistas de las películas románticas cuando te obligo a verlas-

Ve a Harry y sigue.

–eso es cuando no se duerme y comienzas a roncar como una morsa-

-Lily que dices y delante de mi hijo que pensara de mi-

-que eres un mandilón jajaja-

-epa cachorro no te daré helado si sigues así de contestón-

-de verdad comeremos helado y veremos películas cursis?- _pregunta Harry dudoso_

-bueno si quieres cambiamos el tipo de películas-. _Habla Lily viendo a su hijo_

-me gusta la propuesta-

-perfecto voy por el helado y algo más para comer, ustedes pueden ir a nuestro cuarto y van escogiendo las películas y si pueden dañar el decorado de MI habitación vistiendo solo calzoncillos-

-gracias por dejarnos estar cómodos en NUESTRA habitación mientras escogemos películas para machos-

Todos van riendo mientras se dirigen Lily a la cocina y sus hombres al otro cuarto, ella se voltea antes de bajar por las escaleras.

-¿quieren alguna petición especial?-

James ve a Harry y aprovecha la buena disposición de su esposa y levanta las cejas

-podemos comer comida chatarra-

-mmmm si pueden-

-y tu comerán con nosotros?-

-QUE?- _Su frente se arruga ve a James que pone cada de manso corderito y Harry también. _

-está bien-

-PERFECTO, queremos toda la comida chatarra que haya en la casa, pizza, pollo frito, helado, papas fritas y muchaaaa gaseosa jajaja-

-ok solo por hoy mañana te podre a dieta Potter no te quiero gordito, Dios me libre tan alto y gordo me aplastaras-

Y así pasaron el resto del día entre comida chatarra y películas de acción, lo que ocasionó que en la segunda película Lily se dejara llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

-ja viste tu madre es la peor, yo criticare sus películas cursis pero las veo, pero ella ni las ve, cae en estado de coma-

Comenta James falsamente molesto mientras acomoda y arropa a su esposa

-a mama nunca le han gustado le aburren sobremanera las películas de acción, me sorprende que viera completa la primera de Iron Man 1 eso tiene su mérito jajaja-

-si claro solapa su falta de respeto por el séptimo arte-

-esto me hace recordar cuando era pequeño-

-qué? El irrespeto de tu madre-

Dice mientras se ubica nuevamente en la cama y con su largo brazo acaricia el pelirrojo cabello de Lily y abraza a su hijo que está en medio de ambos

-jajaja no! Me refiero a esto nosotros convenciendo a mama de lo cómodo que es estar solo con calzoncillos, y comiendo pizza en la cama-

-si los dos unidos para luchar contra la prefecta perfecta.- _Ambos ríen tapándose la boca el uno al otro para no despertar a Lily. _

-No le digas a tu mama que dije eso o me mandara a dormir a la sala y oye ya estoy viejo para eso y ese sofá es una tortura china alguien con mi estatura no puede sentarse cómodo allí mucho menos dormir-

-ok ok seguiré guardando todos tus oscuros secretos jajaja-

_Pasa más tiempo y Harry comienza a musitar _–mmm-

-Que pasa cachorro?-

-olvide decirles-

-qué?...No me obligaras a contar una historia para que sueltes la sopa y me abras tu corazón.-

Dice James secando unas lágrimas imaginarias y vuelven a reír

-jajaja no tranquilo, es que me llamaron de Beauxbatons-

-ah siii!.-

Pero la forma tan rápida de contestar despertó todos los sentidos de Harry y giro la cabeza y vio a su padre que se hacia el desentendido

-¿tu moviste tus influencias para que me aceptaran papa?-

Lo dijo con cierto reproche en la voz; James sigue viendo la película un rato más al final respira mira a su hijo y le contesta

-no hice que te aceptaran-

-porque siento que no has terminado de hablar-

-ok, no hice que te aceptaran, solo hice que André Leblanc fuera el nuevo entrenador principal-

-aja y?...papa dime y?-

-ok ok-. _Despeino su cabello. _

–el antiguo entrenador era muy amigo de Lestrange y sabes cómo me quieren, supe unos meses después que hiciste tu solicitud, que él puso la piedra para que no quedaras en la pasantía, así que le puse la piedra a él y conseguí que alguien ABSOLUTAMENTE imparcial estudiara y escogiera a los participantes-

-aja-

-es verdad hijo si te llamaron es porque les gustaste, no tuve nada que ver; claro yo sabía que te iban a llamar por Dios eres mi hijo y me llegaste a superar- _dice esponjándose lleno de orgullo_

Miro a su hijo y Harry se dio cuenta que hablaba con la verdad

-y bueno cuando vamos para que te hagan las pruebas en el Stamford Bridge de Londres, porque ni pienses que iras solo a esas pruebas los merodeadores te acompañaremos como el año pasado-

-¿pruebas que pruebas? Nadie hablo de ir a una prueba-

-pero dijiste que te llamaron-. _James lo mira extrañado_

-si dije que me llamaron pero como te delataste no pude continuar-. _Se ríen. _

–me llamo Leblanc para decirme que quede seleccionado como Ayudante del Entrenador de las alumnas de 6to. año- _ahora el habla pomposo imitando a su padre_

-¿hablas en serio?- _James se gira y lo mira con los ojos llenos de orgullo _

-sí y ya cuadramos cuando debo irme a la academia, no tendré que hacer ninguna prueba-

James pego un grito de júbilo lo que ocasiono que Lily se despertara y comenzara a balbucear

-cielos pero que efectos wuao…ese hombre con el disfraz de robot si es poderoso…aja aja wuaoo que gran película-

Los Potter ven a Lily como finge que está viendo la película con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado y comienzan a reír a carcajadas y después de mucho rato cuando logran calmarse le cuentan el ingreso a Harry como pasante en la Academia Beauxbatons.

Y ya tarde en la noche Harry se levanta y va a darle las buenas noches a su mama para ir a su cuarto a dormir-

-¿que a dónde vas?-

-a mi cuarto a dormir-

-pensé te ibas a quedar a dormir aquí-

-mama desde hace rato para esta muy acaramelado contigo lo conozco el "ataque de orgullo" que tiene lo pone romántico-

-ay si, tienes razón-

-oigan estoy aquí no hablen de mi como si no estuviera-

-tranquilo lo mantendré a raya anda quédate sigamos viendo sus increíbles películas-. _Le dice poniendo los ojos en blanco_

-no hay problema mama-

-en una semana te perderé por casi 3 meses es algo muy duro para una madre, anda quédate y te traeré un pastel de melaza que tengo escondido de tu padre-

-¡que! Lo sabía mi olfato no me falla ese olor era de Mi pastel de melaza-

-disculpa viejo pero mama dijo que era para MÍ sí me quedaba, así que has un lado que de aquí no me sacan con el estómago vacío-

-¿estómago vacío? si has estado comiendo sin parar toda la tarde parecías Weasly y a ver si me vas teniendo más respeto cachorro, viste Lily como me llama Tu hijo…"_viejo_"…por favor cuando estoy en la flor de la vida-

_***fin recuerdo***_

Y allí está en el Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de Paris sintiendo que se deshace literalmente y trata de recordar ese día y lo feliz que se sentía para ver si reúne las piezas de su propio ser, pero nada esta tan destruido que no sabe qué hacer. Está parado frente a la banda que traslada las maletas y está seguro vio la suya un par de veces pero es incapaz de tomarla, es incapaz de moverse, está paralizado, esta desecho y sin de repente siente una pequeña y suave mano agarra la suya y lo arrastra hacia la salida, esta como flotando sin ser dueño de sí mismo, ve esa mano como hala la suya y de repente se detiene, mira como esa mano lo suelta, sabe que le hablan pero no entiende nada y sigue viendo hacia el suelo y ve esa delicada mano alejarse un poco se fija que esa persona tiene en la otra mano su maleta y se sorprende que bajo su brazo lleva otra muy vieja, se ve que es un pequeño cuerpo y lleva 2 grandes maletas y una cartera.

La mano regresa ya sin maletas, levanta la mirada y ve levemente su cuerpo pero no puede definirlo es como si lo viera a través de una botella, ve que las manos se mueve a nivel de su pecho le vuelve hablar le toma la mano otra vez y lo lleva y siente como toma su cabeza y lo agacha y lo mete en un lugar.

Siente que pasaron horas y vuelve a de ese letargo extraño y ve su mano aun sujeta a esa otra pero ahora es el quien la aprieta fuertemente como si fuera a caerse y esa pequeña mano fuera su único apoyo, su única oportunidad para sobrevivir, se da cuenta que respira de forma muy agitada así que respira profundo un par de veces y se voltea para encarar a esa persona y se fija que es ella; Ginny la pequeña Ginny Weasly trata de tragar ese enorme nudo que tiene en la garganta y no puede vuelve a mirar sus ojos y todo se detiene, el zumbido que había en sus oído se va, sus ojos se aclaran ya no ve borroso, ni las cosas distorsionadas, pero no ve nada mas solo sus ojos y lentamente su corazón se va tranquilizando y todo está en paz.

Ginny nuevamente toma su cabeza y lo obliga a colocarla en su hombro, Harry suelta su mano y ahora la abraza fuertemente y se queda allí en su cuello abrazándola sintiendo ese dulce perfume, ese aroma natural de ella, a flores del campo y recuerda que siempre lo ha notado, es pésimo para esas cosas pero a Ginny siempre la ha reconocido aun sin verla solo por su perfume, siempre se ha percatado de ese perfume tan divino, tan a la madriguera a sus días de niño y adolescente, a los mejores momentos de su vida jugando divirtiéndose con su amigo Ron siendo solo ellos, y el perfume de Ginny le recuerda a eso, a lo feliz que era, a lo libre y sin problemas, ni complicaciones; ella es eso una sonrisa alegre y calmada cuando no se daba cuenta que él la miraba, ella es paz y alegría.

Sonríe para sí mismo y se da cuenta que siempre ha sentido así con respecto a ella pero nunca se había dado cuenta; afloja un poco el abrazo pero no se siente capaz de soltarla del todo, ni salir de su cuello y así siguen sin decir nada, va cerrando los ojos e irremediablemente cae en un sueño profundo, arrullado por la suave respiración de Giny y su dulce aroma.

Harry se remueve un poco incómodo el sol le está dando en la cara, se rueda un poco y al moverse arrastra a Ginny es muy suave y perfumada, es la mejor almohada del mundo, se siente tan descansado hacía años que no dormía tan bien y menos despertar tan descansado y fresco, feliz por ese nuevo día; si desde Cho todo era un caos incluso cuando estaban bien, pero sacude la cabeza no quiere pensar en eso, abre perezosamente los ojos y veo todo borroso o mejor dicho no ve, sabe que no tiene sus lentes y al ser tan ciego como un topo no define nada, pero no es como cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, no es esa terrible vista que heredó de su padre, aclara su garganta.

-¿mmm has despertado?-

-he sí-. _Dice repentinamente algo incomodo_

-¿quieres estos verdad?.-

Le agita sus lentes frente a él, los toma liberando una mano se los coloca y se da cuenta que está literalmente acostado sobre Ginny y se siente más incómodo, pero contrariamente a separarse y sentarse vuelve a colocar su mano en su cintura la vuelve a abrazar

-hola Ginny-

-hola Harry ¿dormiste bien?-

-si gracias eres muy cómoda y ni se diga tu perfume-. _Harry se reprendió mentalmente "que rayos fue eso"_

-jajaja si bueno se hace lo que se puede y en cuanto al perfume dale las gracias a mama-

-a tu mama?. _Potter párate y suéltala no es tu almohada, pero por más que se reprende a sí mismo no se mueve_

-si ella es la que hizo el perfume es una mezcla de esencia que me gusto y lo hace para mí-

-ah ok le pediré un poco para perfumar mis alomadas de ahora en adelante-

-de acuerdo…oye ¿tienes sed o quieres comer algo?-

-algo para aclarar más mi garganta estaría bien-

Ginny se mueve un poco parece saca algo de su cartera y me pasa una botella, me enderezo un poco y tomo una deliciosa agua de esas saborizadas que hace la Sra. Weasly y le regreso la botella vacía

-lo siento lo tome todo, ¿tienes sed?-

-tranquilo mama me equipo con 4 botellas de agua, muchos sándwiches y tostadas francesas, de verdad ¿no querrías uno? Por favorrr-

-está bien pero solo uno-. _Sonríe_

Le pasa un delicioso sándwich de pechuga de pollo con tomate, cebollitas y pimiento

-por Dios tu mama hace un plato gourmet hasta de un sándwich jajaja-

-cierto pero yo le di esa receta la conseguí en una revista deportiva-

En un santiamén Harry termina el sándwich y Ginny muy disimuladamente le pasa otro y lo engulle rápidamente, cuando ya va por el tercero se da cuenta cuanta hambre tenia y que Ginny lo obligo a comer y se sonríe

-se lo que estás haciendo me estas obligando a comer-. _Y recibe otro sándwich_

-no sé qué hablas.-

Y la siente sonreír, se sienta un poco cuando termina y la mira negando con la cabeza

-si claro…¿no tienes más de esas aguas?-

-es agua con sabor a flores de Jamaica ayudan a perder peso y mama está empeñada en que papá esta gordo, cosa que no es cierta él está igual de hermoso que siempre; toma solo me queda media botella-

Le dijo mientras se movía más fácilmente para buscar en su cartera lo que le quedaba de agua, Harry se ríe mientras la ve como niega con la cabeza por las técnicas de su madre, y recuerda que Ginny tiene un delirio particular por su padre y el por ella.

-si está bien…¿tú no quieres?-

-NO muero por llegar va a ocurrir un accidente si sigo tomando líquidos jajaja-

Harry se toma el agua y vuelve a acostarse sobre ella, ve el camino y se da cuenta que van en un taxi por la carretera.

-disculpe Señor deténgase en el próximo baño público más cercano por favor-

-no que dices, nos cobrara más caro-

-Señor ¿qué hora es y cuanto falta para llegar?-

-Monsieur es la 2 de la tarde y árribaremós a las 5 de la tarde-. Le dice con un muy marcado acento francés

-en ese caso mejor busque un restaurante para que almorcemos los tres podamos estirar las piernas y la señorita pueda acicalarse yo invito y pago el recargo por la parada extra-

-conformément-

-Harry en lo que mis padres me manden mi primera mesada te pagare, lo que tenía ya se lo pague al taxista cuando negocie el traernos-

-¿negociaste?-

Se endereza mira al taxista se acerca a Ginny para hablarle a su oído y no los escuche

-¿regateaste el precio? ¿Porque?-. _Abre enormemente los ojos dándose cuenta_

-le disto todo tu dinero para que nos trajera, Ginny tu no ibas a llegar en taxi a la academia verdad-

Ella baja a mirada y voltea, pero Harry agarra su barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo mientras levanta una ceja dejando a entender que no lo iba a engañar o dejar sin respuestas

-iba a tomar un par de autobuses que Bill averiguo hasta llegar, pero tú no te sentías bien cuando te vi en el aeropuerto y no me contestaste cuando te salude traerte el autobús te haría mal, necesitabas descansar y recuperarte-

-cielos Ginny, Señor le va a devolver a la Señorita su dinero yo seré quien pague, cielos Ginny faltaba más-

-pero Harry…-

-nada de peros, independientemente de lo que…pasó, yo invito que es eso de que pagues tú-

-no seas machista-

-disculpa-. _Se acercó nuevamente a su oído_

-¿quién fue la niña mimada que tuvo un ataque de pánico en el aeropuerto?-

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a recostarse en el hombro de Ginny dándole la espalda pero igual recostado sobre ella, dándole a entender que estaba molesto y que no iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto al dinero

-de acuerdo de acuerdo-

Harry sonrió y se volteó para meter su rostro en su cuello y volverla abrazar sintiendo que ya había ganado la partida.

-está bien te disculpo Ginevra-

-no te vayas acomodando tanto que el señor creo ya consiguió un restaurante-

Se van estacionado el taxista voltea para verlos

-disculpeé la tardanza supuse Monsieur querria un muy buen lugar para que Mademoiselle se acicalará-

-si sobre todo eso gracias, ¿ya ha venido aquí? ¿Usted dónde están los baños? ¿Cómo es la comida?-

Dice mientras todos van saliendo del taxi y se encaminan al restaurante que se veía de lujo

-oui Monsieur, los servicios están por ese pasillo- _Señala cuando están frente al maitre_

-ve Ginny mientras nos sentamos y vamos pidiendo-. _Ve al maitre_

-Bon après-midi voulez une table pour trois _(Buenas tardes queremos una mesa para tres)_

-avez-réservation? _(__Tiene reservación)_

-no Nous nous dirigeons à l'Académie Beauxbatons _(No, vamos camino a la Academia)_

-Pas de problème _(No hay problema)_

-Nous allons Mademoiselle la table lorsque vous avez terminé _(__Llevaremos a la Señorita a la mesa cuando termine) _

Ginny sigue el pasillo que el taxista le indico y el maitre los guía a una mesa, después de un rato llega Ginny a la mesa, se ha cambiado la franela por una blusa y recogido todo el cabello

-oye porque te recogiste el cabello…ya va un momento tu no cargabas esa blusa-

-Harry que no viste a tu alrededor este restaurante es muy elegante, tú y el Señor…-

-Jean Paul-

-tú y el Señor Jean Paul tienen camisa y pantalón de vestir él hasta tiene corbata, y yo mira como andaba con jeans, una franela y toda despeinada, mi madre me mataría-

-se veía muy bien Mademoiselle-

-que amable, mentiroso pero amable-

-exagerada, dame la cartera y siéntate-

Ginny se la da Harry la abre y ve el sin fin de cosas que hay dentro y coloca el sobre con el dinero encima y se la regresa a Ginny

-mejor lo pongo encima temo perder mi mano si la meto más a dentro, cielos pesa una tonelada-

-así son las femmes Monsieur Potter-

-dígame Harry Jean Paul solo Harry; pero es verdad te vas a dislocar un hombro y como ayudante del entrenador debo velar por tu salud no me sirves lesionada jajaja-

-payaso-

-una cosa ahora que lo pienso porque me saludaste solo en el terminal aquí en Francia y no en el avión-

-no te vi antes, además tu seguro ibas el primera clase y yo en turística, ustedes están en otra sección de espera y por otra parte te vi de casualidad a la hora de recoger mi maleta estabas allí y ciertamente tu cabello se distingue a kilómetros-

-ahora eres tú la payasa -

-y que pidieron de comer?-

-Coq au vin, con Escargots para Jean Paul y sopa de cebolla con Ratatouille para nosotros con Galettes de postre para todos, le explicaba a Jean Paul que nosotros somos más del tipo de guiso de verduras, que de riñones y anfibios esos no nos apetecen-

-mi cuñada es francesa y por años nos ha educado en sus comidas y ya estamos muy claros en los platillos que nos gustan y los que no, además después del vuelo algo sencillo será lo mejor-

-Oh la lá y de que parte de Francia es su cuñada-

-ellos son de París aunque Fleur a recorrido medio mundo solo conoce Paris y a Beauxbatons llegaba en helicóptero-

-helicóptero eso no lo sabía Ginny-

-mi familia también es de París pero si su cuñada viaja en helicopterró estoy seguro jamás nos hemos conocido jajaja-

-si los Delacour están bien acomodados pero son buena gente, Fleur es muy linda y sencilla-

-los Delacour esa es una familia muy importante clarro que he oído hablar de ellos-

-CIELOS como cambian las cosas, hace años Jean Paul Ginny solo despotricaba de Fleur y ahora es _linda y sencilla_ jajaja-

-porque antes se estaba robando a mi hermanito y hasta ella admite que en esa época era presumida; pero cuando ella decidió que se quedaran para estar cerca de casa la cosa cambio, además Fleur misma dice que vive Londres solo porque está cerca de Gringotts y no quiere que Bill viaje tanto todos los días sino viviría cerca de la madriguera-

-insisto Jean Paul todo este amor por su cuñada no lo tenía antes y fue solo con ella con sus otras cuñadas no fue así jajaja-

-es que mis otras cuñadas eran diferentes-

-ah sí cómo?-. _Hace una mueca Harry no creyéndole mucho_

-bueno Violet trajo a Charlie de Rumania obligándolo a tuvieran una casa aquí para seguir juntos o lo dejaba-

-¿aquí?-

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, tienen una casa en el pueblo y viven más aquí bueno allá, que recorriendo el mundo con National Geografic, Audrey logro que Percy se reconciliara con todos no solo con mis padres, Verity convirtió a Fred en un hombre decente al igual que Angelina con George y ya no son unos fiesteros, mujeriegos y dejaron vivir en el pecado como dice mama y bueno tu hermanazo del alma Ron, consiguió su beca y pronto será un excelente contador y todo gracias a mi queridísima amiga Hermione y sé que cuando decidan dar el siguiente paso ella lo seguirá llevando por el buen camino-

-y todo ese buen camino siempre está relacionado a que estén cerca de la madriguera y por ende cerca de ti-

-madiguerra?

-cielos como se traduce Ginny, dile, anda, demuestra lo que aprendiste viviendo un año con una francesa-

-mmm terrier o algo así Jean Paul, es la forma en la que llamamos a la casa de mis padres, a nuestro hogar, simboliza lo que somos, todos juntitos jajaja no sé si me explico-

Y así siguieron hablando de todo y nada explicando lo que es la madriguera y no solo para los Weasly sino para todo el mundo que se relacionaba con la familia y como ellos lo acogían como un miembro más, comieron descansaron un poco más y continuaron el viaje.

Apenas entraron al taxi Harry volvió a tomar a Ginny de almohada y aunque se cuestionaba porque lo hacía, ese acto tan invasivo para con Ginny no podía evitarlo lo hacía sentir bien y no pensar en cosas tristes, y anduvieron una hora más hasta que Ginny comenzó acariciar la mata azabache de Harry cuando estaba muy relajado casi a punto de dormirse le hablo.

-ya te sientes mejor-

-aja-._ Sin abrir los ojos_

-sabes el año pasado vine por primera vez estaba muy nerviosa, era primera vez que viajaba y de paso tan lejos y sola, estaba aterrada, todo el viaje llore, no se lo digas a Ron jajaja-

-tranquila guardare tu oscuro secreto jajaja-

-pensé también estabas asustado por tu primer trabajo y todo eso de la responsabilidad-

-aja-

-pero cuando me acerque a ti me di cuenta que a ti te pasaba algo más y pensé que estar en la ciudad del amor sin tu ex novia te había entristecido-_. Harry arrugo la frente_

-¿cómo sabes que ya no es mi novia?-

-me lo acabas de decir-_. Harry hizo una sonrisa torcida_

-con razón Ron no habla contigo dice que le sacas una confesión a cualquiera sin el menor esfuerzo-

-cuando Ron está muy callado algo le pasa y cuando mencionaban tu nombre se ponía serio y sé que no están enojados porque se ven seguido, Hermione estaba igual y de ti no se sabía nada así que simplemente supuse lo obvio-

Harry abrió los ojos y su frente se arrugo mucho más

-¿obvio? ¿Cómo que obvio? ¿Era obvio que ella me iba a dejar por otro porque soy un niño, sin profesión, ni trabajo?-

-sí y no-

-cómo es eso-

-SI porque ella jamás te vio a ti, sino detrás de ti y NO porque no sabía que por lo visto ella no pudo esperar un par de años más para sacar todo lo que quería de ti; si y no Harry sabía que sería ella la que terminaría contigo pero no los motivos-

-entiendo-

_-espera, respira y siente_-

-¿qué es eso?-

-así dice Charlie, espera y llegara ese espécimen que quieres investigar, respira para calmarte y calmarlo y por ultimo siente cuando se acerca a ti y tomas la fotografía perfecta; y lo aplica a todo, espera a la vida, respira para encontrar tu equilibrio y siente los bellos beneficios-

-es muy sabio Charlie-

-soy muy impulsiva y explosiva supongo que tienen que encontrar la forma de poder llegarme jajaja-

-si Ron siempre se queja que eres difícil, te adora pero siempre lo dice-

-y yo lo adoro a él, pero oye él también es difícil jajaja -

Y así siguieron el largo camino que aún les faltaba hasta llegar Beauxbatons ya en la noche.

* * *

Por fin pude Actualizar, espero les gustara


	3. Capitulo II - Mi Hijo

**CAPITULO II**

**MI HIJO**

-Harry, hijo que le hiciste, dios mío que le hiciste, Ginny era la chica más dulce y ahora su mirada solo refleja odio

Esas eran las palabras de su madre que le taladraba la cabeza en esa sala de espera de San Mungo, solo se repetía a si mismo "que fue lo que hice" una y otra vez, mientras veía en el otro lado de la sala a Ginny ciertamente con esa mirada de odio hacia él, cuando hace menos de dos años era llena de cariño y compasión en el aeropuerto de Francia y ahora…este ahora era tan diferente.

Apenas hacia 2 horas estaba en el bufete reunido con su padre, Sirius y Remus, cuando llego el Sr. Weasley a buscarlo y arrancarlo de su hasta el momento su cómoda vida. Y sí que lo arranco de su comodidad con el puñetazo que le dio, seguido de la explicación de porqué y para que lo estaba buscándolo

"-Hace más de 2 años sedujiste a mi hija la embarazaste y la botaste para librarte del problema. Y acepte cuando ella me suplico de rodillas no buscarte y partirte el alma, porque no quería nada de ti. Pero nuestro Albus tuvo un grave accidente y está necesitando una trasfusión de sangre urgente y mi pequeño tiene tu maldita sangre no la nuestra, así que te levantas por las buenas y vamos o te saco esa sangre a los golpes, porque te juro por dios que la voy a obtener como que me llamo Arthur Weasley"

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando su padre lo levantaba del piso y lo llevaba a rastras tras el Sr. Weasley, los oía hablar pero era como si con ese golpe lo hubieran sacado de su cuerpo y estuviera en un lugar muy lejano y no podía oírlos con claridad, sabia iba rodeado de su familia y adelante el Sr. Weasley, eran como flashes a su alrededor, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento fue cuando volvió a escuchar al Sr. Weasley a mi padre diciendo que no me iba a perder de su vista y todos subimos a su vieja camioneta; Remus como pudo coloco una pañuelo e inclino mi cabeza para parar la sangre que no paraba se salir por mi nariz.

Y siguieron los flashes cuando me llevaban a una sala y me sentaban mientras una enfermera trataba de reparar mi nariz y la otra subía mi manga para comenzar a tomar mi sangre, estaba tan ido de este mundo mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras del Sr. Weasley "-Hace más de 2 años sedujiste a mi hija la embarazaste y la botaste para librarte del probl…"; no pensaba nada más, Remus y Sirius lo llevaron y sentaron en la terrible sala de espera donde estaban todos los Weasley en pleno, podía ver mas no oír a su padre Hablando con ellos.

Y de repente su vista lo llevo a ella con la franela bañada en sangre y la mirada en el suelo llena de desesperación, fue cuando las palabras salieron de su boca

-Perdóname

Y la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció y paso a ser esa que tiene ahora, mientras su madre lo acribilla a preguntas, no supo en que momento llego su madre y estaba a su lado, apenas y se acuerda cuando su padre lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a otra sale a preguntarle

-¿Te acostaste con Ginny?

-Sí. - Fue mi única respuesta antes de recibir una cachetada que me rompió el labio y sé que hubiera sido más pero la presencia de mis tíos lo evito, Sirius se llevó a papá lejos y Remus me regreso a la sala de espera

-Ya te acabaste todos nuestros pañuelos con tu nariz mientras veníamos, tú tienes. Solo asentí con la cabeza, Remus al darle cuenta que seguir en el limbo metió su mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para limpiar la sangre de la boca y obligarme a mantener el pañuelo en la boca.

Como pueden cambiar las cosas, la vida en tan solo 2 horas, y allí muy lentamente voy reaccionando con mi madre y Remus a cada lado tratando sin ningún éxito obtener información de mí.

-ya le dieron mi sangre

-si.- Me dice Remus y mira a mi madre. -no se ha dado cuenta Lily- Harry lo mira tratando de entender y ve a su tío con la manga doblada y el brazo doblado

-pero que te pasó-

-Harry nosotros también donamos sangre, James, Sirius, tu y yo tenemos un tipo de sangre muy extraño; hubo un choque con un autobús escolar y habían varios niños con nuestro tipo de sangre y el banco de sangre se quedó sin recursos… ¿me quieres preguntar algo más?-

-puedo donar más, y si…él necesita y no di suficiente?-

-se llama Albus Harry, tu hijo se llama Albus- me explica Remus como cuando pequeño me enseñaba matemáticas

-Albus…Albus- miro a mi madre y me vuelvo a preguntar –que fue lo que hice- me lo pregunto como si no lo entendiera y no supiera que paso, supongo Remus lo descifra en mi mirada porque el sin saber comienza a deducir y contestar

-hace dos años tú hiciste tu pasantía en Beauxbatons-

-si-

-Ginny es una excelente jugadora y tenía una beca por todos los años de estudio que gano a en su primer año alli, supongo ella también asistió ese año-

Mi mente comienza a recordar y a conectarse –si…nos vimos en el aeropuerto-

-como es la hermana de Ron y era la única persona que conocías hablaban mucho-

-sí, no me sentí bien cuando llegue y ella me ayudo-

-Chan te acababa de dejar y ¿te sentías solo?-

-me sentía morir, rechazado, botado…Ginny me apoyo…me aconsejo-

-claro Ginny es muy buena chica- Mamá va hablarme pero Remus le hace señas que me deje ir pensando las cosas

-aja-

-seguro al ver que no estabas bien se volvió muy cercana…muy amigos-

-aja-

-bueno- mira a mi madre como dándole el sí a que ella habla y diga lo que falta

-Hijo a Ginny la citaron de la Academia cuando llego aquí y la botaron por embarazarse en el campamento, ella desesperada fue a buscarte pero era el mismo día que tú te casaste con la caza fortunas de Cho- volteo y miro a mi madre recordándolo –lo recuerdas verdad – asiento –bueno al parecer le dijiste que era su problema y que resolviera porque tú te acababas de casar con la mujer a la sí amabas; ella cargaba el jeep de Charlie se sentía muy mal choco no lo sabíamos pero Ginny tiene un soplo en el corazón, tuvo un infarto, se fracturo ambas piernas, un pulmón colapso, y estuvo todo el embarazo de 7 meses en cama, fue un milagro que viviera él bebe, la condición de Ginny se agravo la debilito terriblemente, su corazón no soportaba el embarazo a duras penas pudo lograrlo-

-dios mío, su corazón, pero él bebe se vio afectado, ella sigue mal…eh…eh-

-están bien ahora, Ginny en estos dos años se recuperó y por lo que dijo Marlene que vio en la historia médica Albus nació con deficiencia de hierro, crecimiento pero es antes de hoy claro está un bebe muy sano, con su tratamiento hasta que esté más grande y no lo necesite, pero sano- me aclara mi tío

Miro a Ginny que esta toda llena de sangre y me doy cuenta que el Sr. Weasley también tiene

-que fue lo que paso, cuál fue el accidente que tuvo el niño hoy- y mi madre vuelve a explicarme, agarra fuertemente una mano y con la otra intenta peinarme el cabello

-por lo que me explico Molly le pidió a Arthur unas manzanas para unas tartas porque llego Charlie de viaje ayer, él estaba en una rama el árbol, Ginny acababa de darle el desayuno a Albus y estaba lavando su plato, él se bajó de su silla y fue corriendo ella cree para agarrar una manzana subió unos escalones de la escalera, Ginny cuando vio que no estaba fue corriendo pero era demasiado tarde la escala se le vino encima le fracturo el cráneo y una pierna- a mi madre se le quiebra la voz y sus ojos se humedecen miro a Remus buscando más respuestas y el continua

-las fracturas fueron graves, la de su piernita fue expuesta y la del cráneo genero una contusión, el camino de la madriguera aquí es muy largo y perdió mucha sangre por eso te necesitaban, lo están operando en este momento-

-es decir…-

-están tratando de salvarle la vida-

-oh dios mío-

La voz la vuelvo a perder y lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos sin importarme que todos me vean, solo puedo orar y pedirle a dios que lo salve "señor no me castigues de esta forma, él no tiene la culpa", de repente los Weasley se paran y se acercan a una puerta donde sale una enfermera y los mira extrañada y después nos ve a nosotros a mi específicamente

-¿es usted familiar de Albus Weasley?

-si es mi hijo- y allí saltan todos los pelirrojos enfurecidos

-no- grita Charlie

-Nosotros somos los Weasley, ese no- me señala Fred

-suficiente señores, necesito que el representante legal del bebe me firme esta autorización- el Sr. Weasley se acerca

-mi hija es la madre pero lo tuvo siendo menor de edad y yo presente al niño, que es lo que tengo que firmar y porque?-

-hay que colocarle una placa y unos tornillos en la pierna y una válvula en su cerebro el Dr. Snape dice que después le explicaría que la familia entendería y aceptaría, pero antes de continuar el hospital nos exige que autoricen colocarle eso al bebe-

El Sr. Weasley toma lo papeles y comienza a firmar y la enfermera se retira, veo que han llegado mi padre y Sirius, o han estado aquí todo el tiempo, me doy cuenta que estoy volviendo de esa nebulosa, y todo comienza a organizarse en mi cabeza, mi hijo está en una mesa de operaciones con "Snape" salvándole la vida, tuvo un grave accidente, Ginny casi muere durante el choque y el embarazo le afecto su débil corazón y yo la abandone a su suerte con un bebe en su vientre… y allí pienso

-un momento- susurro los Weasley han vuelto a sentarse y nosotros también pero yo sigo de pie y la miro

-un momento, no te abandone a tu suerte, fui un maldito por no terminar contigo y mentirte diciendo que a quien amaba era Cho, pero tú nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada- Sirius se me acerca y me susurra

-Harry no es el momento-

-Y cuando será el momento, actué mal al casarme con Cho sin terminar nuestro noviazgo, pero no me lo dijiste, nunca supe de mi Albus antes de hoy- y Ginny salto de la silla y comenzó a gritar, se transformó de una forma que intimidaba a todos

-NO ES TU ALBUS, ES MI ALBUS, YO ME EMBARACE, YO LO TRAJE AL MUNDO, YO LO CRIO, CUIDO, MANTENGO Y AMO, ÉL ES MÍO NO TUYO, QUE HAYAS DADO UN POCO DE SANGRE NO TE DA NINGÚN DERECHO- el Sr. Weasley la está tomando por los brazos para que no me salte encima

-tienes razón no tengo ningún derecho porque todos me los has quitado ocultándome LA VERDAD-

-Ginevra dijiste que él te echo de su casa cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazada- Ginny baja la mirada y el Sr. Weasley se da cuenta y mira al techo como buscando algún poder divino que lo ayude

-y eso que importa, igual ese pervertido sexual se aprovechó de nuestra Ginny- dice George

-claro era tu cana al aire antes de casarte- le completa Fred

-eso no fue así, cuando nos hicimos novios yo no tenía nada con Cho- en eso se para Bill y dice

-¿novios? un adulto como tú no puede tener un noviazgo con una menor de edad es ilegal, podría demandarte por estupro- mi padre se para levanta una mano como deteniendo la situación

-un momento ese fue un acto consen..-

-¿consensual? Sr. Potter usted es el abogado yo no, pero hasta yo sé que un menor no tiene sexo consensual, un menor es seducido y manipulado a realizar actos sexuales, como su hijo mayor de edad en este caso sedujo y llevo a la cama a mi hermana de 16 años; si el embarazo fue o no notificado eso es otra cosa, y creo Ginny está muy alterada por todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana- se voltea ve a su hermana y se le acerca – sabes que esto no te hace bien, Fleur está por llegar, va al baño con mamá y límpiate mientras llega Fleur con la ropa- Ginny va a replicar apenas abre la boca –suficiente…suficiente, vayan las dos a limpiarse, ayuda a mamá – voltea ve a Charlie –tiene una franela bajo esa camisa? – Él asiente –ok vamos papá para que te cambies eso, cualquier cosa Ron nos avisa-

Y allí está mi amigo y a su lado Hermione tomados de la mano, él asiente hacia Bill y Hermione se acerca a Ginny y juntas llevan a la Sra. Weasley por un pasillo

-pero, pero y si salen y Albus está despierto va a estar asustado- dice la Sra. Weasley-

-Sra. Weasley va a estar más asustado si los ve a ustedes tres con sangre encima, él ya sabe que es eso-

-está bien- ella voltea y ve a mi madre con pena

-ven Harry sentémonos- me dice Sirius, y mira elocuentemente a mi tío y a papá

-¿qué pasa?- les pregunto

-ustedes tres que pasa, conozco esa mirada-

-como que ¿qué pasa Lily? Que nuestro hijo preño a la hija de Arthur Weasley, no pudiste meter la pata con otra sino con ella, somos amigos de esa familia, que digo amigos, él y Andrómeda son la única familia de Sirius; no pudiste preñar a otra sino justamente a una a la que estamos ligados, a una chica "menor de edad", con el padre más sobreprotector del mundo y con siete hermanos varones y mayores todos- dice mi padre entre dientes echando fuego por los ojos

-James contrólate, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con la violencia física y sé que uno de los dos golpes que tiene "nuestro" Harry debiste ser tú-

-que me controle dime como, mujer dime tu con tu infinita sabiduría como lo hare, porque desde que Arthur dijo lo que "nuestro" Harry hizo me rebano los sesos pensando cómo solucionar esto, acaso olvidas como es Arthur con Ginny nunca salía sola, esa niña jamás ha sabido lo que es estar sin vigilancia constante no la dejaron ir cuando tuvo 14 años a la Academia porque era muy pequeña sino hasta el año siguiente-

-eso lo sé yo fui una de las que hablo con Arthur para que la dejara ir cuando tuvo los 15, o lo "olvidas"- Remus rodo su silla y cerro el circulo en el que estábamos sentados y viendo a mis padres discutiendo quiso intervenir

-amigos no disc…-

-como no quieres que discutamos; demonios pero esto es mi culpa, nunca te supe poner límites- se inclina hacia a tras viendo el techo y alzando las manos al aire y cierra los puños, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia a delante y me mira; mientras mi madre se desliza en la silla acercándose a él y agarrando sus manos, ambos respiran rápidamente, todos lo hacemos –te puede joder la vida me entiendes, Arthur se habrá retirado pero igualmente sigue siendo un gran abogado y Percy ah por dios-

Y mira a mi mamá con una impotencia que jamás había visto, ella se estira y lo abraza; Remus me da unas palmadas en el hombro y Sirius comienza a maldecir por lo bajo y nos habla también en voz baja.

-Percy no se detendrá hasta que corra tu sangre y te meta preso, la Ley del Menor es muy estricta cachorro, aunque sea abogado mercantil lo sabes, es cierto lo que dice cornamenta, te pueden joder la vida, me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho antes-

-eso es sencillo – le dice Remus

Papá jala a mama y la hace sentarse en una de sus piernas y la sigue abrazando, y le pregunta a mi tío.

-de que hablas Remus- con el entrecejo aún muy marcado

-independientemente de que Ginny les mintiera diciendo que tú la botaste al saber lo del bebe, Arthur te habría demandado por estupro como bien dijo Bill y me quito el nombre sino lo llegaron a pensar, pero conociendo a Percy él no se habría dejado llevar por la ira del momento en piensa con la cabeza fría- no aguanto más y le pregunto

-aja pero eso que tiene que ver, no te entiendo-

-llevarte a la cárcel por seducir a Ginny – abro mis ojos – si Harry así se llama legalmente, te daría muy poco tiempo y no obtendrían sino una condena y una pensión-

-aja ¿y?- pregunto aun sin entender

-tienes razón – dice mi padre nos ve a mi mama y a mí – aun no lo ven, ellos no quieren ninguna pensión, que vayas a la cárcel no es suficiente para el daño que le hiciste a Ginny, te quitarían algo que tú quieras y no es precisamente tu libertad o dinero-

-ellos perderían el punto a su favor de demandarte por estupro –dice Sirius que ya se ha sintonizado con mi padre y Remus – pero no les importa, porque lo que ganan es aún mayor, la guardia y custodia "absoluta" del bebe –y me doy cuenta habré perdido a Ginny pero también a mi hijo, y mi madre y abrimos aún más los ojos no pudiéndolo creer – ustedes los oyeron Albus es un Weasley y ni siquiera lo presento Ginny- y mi padre lo interrumpe

-cosa que podría aunque fuera menor de edad la ley la ampara-

-lo presento Arthur- cierra su dialogo Sirius para dejar hablar a Remus

-una madre tiene el derecho a presentar a su hijo sin impedimento de edad o estado civil, ella pudo hacerlo, pero si lo hacía dejaba abierto quien era el padre y allí en donde tu podrías entrar para reclamar tus derechos como padre biológico-

-pero al hacerlo Arthur queda como su hijo, suyo y el de su esposa legalmente aunque fuera el solo sin Molly, no hay espacios para insertar a nadie más- nos dice mi padre

-pero James él es su abuelo, no es su padre biológico- le pregunta mi madre

-cariño la ley no lo ve así, va a un hombre registrando a un niño y lo toma como su hijo "legal"; él podría haber puesto que era su abuelo pero igual la ley lo toma como su padre legal junto a Molly, sus únicos representantes y guardas y custodias del bebe-

-oh dios mío, me lo quitaron, si dios me lo salva igual le perderé no me dejaran acercarme a él-

Me llevo la mano a la cara me quito los lentes, me apretó los ojos y el resto de mi cara, sin importar el dolor de mi nariz y boca, miro esta sala de espera gigante de San Mungo y solo estamos nosotros, con varias entradas a los lados, los Weasly ocupan casi todo, nosotros estamos en una esquina es un pequeño círculo reunidos dándonos cuenta de toda la situación.

A la izquierda veo regresar al Sr. Weasley con una camisa ciertamente más grande que él, con Charlie y Bill detrás de él, le hace una seña a Ron antes de sentarse frente a él que está rodeado por Fred y George, me percato que Percy está hablando con Audrey, ella con una pequeña barriga de embarazada, parece estar tratando de convencerlo de algo y Bill va hacia ellos, el Sr. Weasley levanta un brazo haciéndole señas a Charlie para que se siente a su lado y cuando lo hace abraza a su hijo.

-no ha pasado nada papá- le dice Ron

-lo suponía nos quedan muchas horas por delante si van a colocarle una válvula a la cabecita de mi pequeño- suspira y literalmente toda la habitación lo hace –estas gordo-

-¿Qué? No es cierto y que no te oiga Hermione o me pondrá a dieta otra vez y odio el tofu-

-no tú, ¡Charlie! eso no es sano, siempre que viajas sin Violet comes mal y regresas bien sea gordo o enfermo, eras el mayor debes dar buen ejemplo y Charlie Segundo necesita un padre fuerte y sano que lo cuide- ¿Charlie Segundo? Cuando tuvo un hijo, bueno yo tuve un hijo ni cuenta me había dado y me doy cuenta que todos agudizamos los oídos para poderlos escuchar

-si tienes razón- suspira –ya estoy a dieta y Violet me metió en un gimnasio que está al lado de su clases de premamá – ah entonces aun no nace el bebé, y saco cuentas que hay dos Weasley en camino

En eso se abre una puerta pero no es la de quirófano por donde salió la enfermera sino otra y por ella entra Fleur con unos señores que si no me equivoco son los suegros de Percy con Molly Segunda, (mucho más grande lo que recordaba en brazos) la niña alza los brazos a su mamá, pero Percy la toma.

El Sr. Weasley se levanta y acerca a ellos se dan la mano

-cuando lo sentimos Arthur no lo podíamos creer cuando Audrey nos llamó-

-gracias, ahora lo están operando, y tengo toda mi fé en que saldrá bien de esta, Albus es un luchador-

-ni que se diga- dice mientras se gira hacia su hija –de verdad lo sentimos tardamos porque Molly Segunda despertó muy tarde y no la íbamos a traer sin haberla atendido primero; hija vamos-

-de verdad me siento bien-

-Audrey hazle caso a Percy debes descansar no es bueno un hospital para ti ahora y como papá acaba de decir faltan aún muchas hora para tener noticias-

-pero estoy bien-

-no vamos a discutir esto, tu padres vinieron a buscarte para llevarte con ellos, porque yo no puede llevarte, ve y cuida a la niña, de verdad te llamare en lo que tenga información-

Le dice Percy sin posibilidad alguna a discusión, la niña comienza a moverse en sus brazos para que sea su abuelo quien la cargue ahora y el Sr. Weasley lo hace sin dudar

-nono y mi nona?- había olvidado lo apegada que es ella a la Sra. Weasley

-ella está ocupada ahora- hace un puchero

-tan ocupada como para no darme mi besito?- el Sr. Weasley sonríe pero es Percy quien habla

-Molly la abuela no puede venir ahora- toma a la niña la para en el suelo y se agacha para estar a su nivel –mira te vas a regresar a casa de tus abuelos, mamá va a ir contigo pero necesito que cuides a mamá que este sentada o acostada y comiendo cuando le toca-

-Percy- le reprende Audrey pero él la ignora olímpicamente

-puedes hacer eso por mi yo voy a tardar el volver, tal vez tengas que quedarte un par de días, puedo contar contigo que vas a estar a cargo y cuidar a mamá y a los abuelos-

La niña entrecierra los ojos, suspira y coloca las manos en la cintura como lo hace la Sra. Weasley y me doy cuenta que es una réplica exacta de su abuela-no te preocupes papá yo me encargo, tu sigue trabajando- se gira y comienza a darle besos a sus tíos y a su abuelo, cuando llega otra vez a su padre lo abraza y le da un gran beso –ese besito es más grande porque la mitad es para mí nona-

Y no podemos evitarlo todos sonreímos, ver a esa mini versión de Molly Weasley es muy graciosa

-no te preocupes cuando regrese le diré que te llame al celular de mamá- ella asiente y se dirige a su madre y la toma de la mano, a Audrey no le queda otra que darse por vencida

-deja que me despida Molly- se acerca a suegro y todos sus cuñados van hacia ella para que no tenga que caminar –no se preocupe en lo que llegue a casa comenzaremos con una cadena de oraciones por Albus, él es un luchador como dijo usted- le dice al Sr. Weasley, Percy le da un beso en la mejilla que ella no responde por lo molesta que esta –estaré esperando tu llamada-

-lo haré lo prometo, a la hora que sea- eso parece suavizar las cosas y ella lo abraza y besa en los labios a su esposo, haciendo que Percy no muy dado a demostraciones públicas se le pongan coloradas las orejas

-hay Percy cuando aprenderás- Audrey se despide otra vez con una mano y con la otra toma a Molly Pequeña, quien parece toda una Miss despidiéndose de todo el mundo y los cuatro van camino a la puerta, cuando la niña gira rápido y ve hacia nosotros y se detiene bruscamente

-ah no los había visto- y sale corriendo hacia nosotros sin importarle las protestas de su padre –hola y chao- dice cuando llega con nosotros a todos nos da un beso cuando llega a Sirius lo mira suspicazmente y lo saluda alargando las palabras –Hoola-

-hola bomboncito - él jala su chaqueta para que el bolsillo quede a su alcance y antes de meter la mano mira a su madre como pidiendo permiso, Audrey asiente y ella obtiene un paquetito con caramelos –tienes suerte mis trogloditas te dejaron algo- y se sonríe a Molly le brillan los ojos y le vuelve a dar otro besos y así termina de despedirse de nosotros y sale corriendo otra vez hacia su mama

A medio camino se detiene como si se le hubiera olvidado algo –lo siento gracias Sr. Canuto-

Y sigue su camino hacia su madre a la salida, el padre de Audrey hace un gento con la cabeza a modo de saludo que respondemos igual y se van. Después de un rato salen del pasillo por donde supongo está el baño de damas Fleur las Weasley y con Hermione en la retaguardia que lucha con algo en el cuello de la Sra. Weasley que viste un vestido amarillo floreado y un suéter azul eléctrico y unas zapatillas y Ginny con un conjunto de suéter y un pantalón deportivo azul claro que arrastra por el suelo, ese definitivamente debe ser de Fleur por lo grande que le queda lo otro lo debió comprar para su suegra, Ginny definitivamente tuvo que bañarse para quitarse toda la sangre.

Las cuatro mujeres tienen los ojos rojos, sobre todo Ginny se nota que estuvieron llorando amargamente, todos comienzan a sentarse el Sr. Weasley se acerca a Fleur

-gracias mi sol- y le da un beso en la frente –y las niñas-

-Gabrielle por suerte estaba cerca de casa y las deje con ella; me ayudo a escoger algo al gusto de Ginny mientras yo me arreglaba y fui a buscar algo para la Molly –le agarra el cuello de la camisa y frunce el ceño mientras ve la camisa, levanta una ceja se acerca a Charlie –acabo de hablar con Violet me dijo que olvidara la ropa para tu papá y me viniera ya- Bill la toma por la cintura y la lleve a sentar mientras lo hacen saluda al resto de sus cuñados

-Hermione que haces- le pregunta el Sr. Weasley que por fin llega hasta ellas

-es esta etiqueta que le molesta en el cuello y seguro le hará una rosera-

-Hermione cariño dije que no importa deja eso; han dicho algo- le pregunta a su esposo

-nada aun, permíteme yo era el quitador oficial de etiquetas y sin dañar ninguna prenda- ella lo suelta y va hacia Ron para sentarse a su lado colocando la cabeza en su hombro –listo, nunca habría pensado verte vestida así-

-hay me veo muy…-contesta azorada tocándose el pecho y alisando la falda del vestido

-estas bellísima, deberías usar más a menudo esos colores te sientan bien- la lleva de la mano a sentarse y del otro lado lleva abrazada a Ginny, cuando se sienta le giña un ojo a Fleur y ella le responde con un movimiento de la mano como no dándole importancia

Bill le habla al oído a Fleur supongo contándole la situación sentados de espada a nosotros frente a ellos Charlie, Percy y Fred hablan en voz baja, George se recuesta en el hombro libre de Ron con el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de quirófano pero los ojos en el celular, seguro actualizando a los que no están presentes, el Sr. Weasley se sienta entre su amadas pelirrojas y besa la cabeza de Ginny que tiene la mirada ida viendo a la nada.

-bueno ahora nos toca esperar-

Les dice el Sr. Weasley y todos los suyos responden con breves comentarios o un gento. Y así ocurre, una tortuosa espera que parece nunca acabar, con nosotros haciendo los mismos comentarios y en general rezando por que la operación sea un éxito y "mi hijo" siga con vida.

* * *

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y correcciones que me sirvieron de mucho

Siento la demora tan larga

Definitivamente estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a esa británica de mente extraordinaria que es la verdadera genio


	4. Capitulo III - Peleando conmigo mismo

**CAPITULO III**

**PELEANDO CONMIGO MISMO Y CON TODOS LOS DEMAS**

Ya ha pasado otra hora más y sin noticias, vuelvo a analizar esta estéril sala de espera, y me doy cuenta que por el shock ha había visto increíblemente grande, inmensa de verdad, pero es más una sala normal con las paredes mitad verde y blanco, con cuatro puertas de cristal a cada lado, reconozco la puerta por donde por donde entramos, después están las otras que supongo son los baños y por ultimo "esa" puerta con ese letrero con luz intermitente que nos indica que están operando, hay un mesón donde están tres enfermeras trabajando y a los lados de ellas en ese pequeño cubículo hay varias puertas y sé que en una de ellas esta Albus.

Respiro profundamente, es tan extraño yo "tengo" un Albus, pero no, como me explicaron antes yo no tengo ningún hijo me lo han quitado, como pude equivocarme tanto, como en tan poco tiempo ese año ese verano cambie tanto mi vida una y otra vez, equivocándome continuamente.

Pero no Ginny no fue una equivocación, sonrió recordando la linda novia que fue eses par de meses en Francia y lo mucho que vivimos en ese corto tiempo.

-hay cachorro el que se ríe de su picardía se acuerda-

Me dice Sirius como adivinando que estoy pensando y la miro, Ginny se ven tan cambiada, su rostro o su expresión están más maduros y serios, el cuerpo a pesar de la ropa deportiva se nota esta mas torneado y definido, el cabello más largo, sigue pequeña pero eso es algo que se no va a cambiar, Molly es baja y Ginny se parece mucho a ella.

Pienso mejor y me doy cuenta que tener un hijo sola a los 16 años hace madurar a cualquiera, y más que madurar amarga la vida, ella contaba conmigo, y le falle, pero cuando termino el campamento y regresamos, decidimos seguir manteniendo oculta la relación, porque ella aún era muy joven y nos veríamos a escondidas, tenía pánico ya con 20 años sus hermanos me matarían y no permitirían que siguiéramos intimando y al ocultarnos podría seguir disfrutando de nuestros momentos de pasión sin esos terribles guardaespaldas.

Antes de incluso tener novio o algún pretendiente Ron la celaba enormemente, y aunque los demás no lo mostraban se también lo hacían, yo simplemente fui un hormonal aprovechado que se robó su virginidad y su oportunidad de vivir como cualquier adolescente, como yo mismo había hecho, no sabía se había podido seguir estudiando aunque lo dudo sí estuvo 7 meses en cama por el embarazo y con problemas tan graves de salud quizás no se graduó y menos aún pudo iniciar su carrera como la joven promesa del futbol nacional femenino que se vislumbraba iba a llegar a ser; que mal nacido soy le corte sus alas antes de incluso haber aprendido a volar, si hubiera sido un "hombre" aun estaríamos juntos y nada hubiera pasado, problemas! claro que si hubiera tenido pero su salud y la del bebe jamás se hubieran visto afectados y Albus no estaría en una mesa de operaciones.

Pero no, apenas llegue Cho volvió a parecer, diciendo cuanto me amaba y arrepentida estaba de idiota caí en sus redes, diciendo los supuestos graves problemas que tenía con su residencia que la iban a deportar a China, los problemas económicos de sus padres y ya ni recuerdo todo el drama que me monto mientras me dejaba engatusar cuando me metió en su cama.

Y fue la excusa perfecta para terminar mí complicado noviazgo secreto con Ginny y quitarme las ganas con Cho por haberme botado antes, y manipulo de tal forma que en un par de días me hizo pensar que fui yo quien propuso el rápido matrimonio y sacar parte de mi fideicomiso para resolver los problemas de sus padres y mientras me tenía bien contento, me olvide de terminar con Ginny decentemente.

Esa mujer me vio la cara de banco, por suerte Remus hizo el acuerdo prenupcial sino me habría dejado en la calle, ya que después de quitarme el dinero para sus padres, sacarme un pent-house y un carro del año, comenzó abiertamente a montarme los cuernos con su amante y cuando la confrontaba comenzaba con el mar de lágrimas, no quería admitir que deje a una gran chica que "si" y daba todo por mí sin pedir nada a cambio, por esta mujer que no valía la pena, hasta que a los 6 meses llego temprano y los encuentro en mi propia cama, ni siquiera me moleste en partirle la cara a ese mal nacido o insultarla a ella, simplemente regrese a casa y le dije a mi padre que arreglara todo, fue el divorcio más rápido de la historia mi familia como que ya tenía todo listo y solo esperaban diera la orden para ponerlo todo en marcha, Sirius lo cuadro todo para que no tuviera que verla más y al ser por adulterio no tenía derecho a pensión ni nada pero le deje el pent-house y el carro, me daba asco solo pensar como lo usaban y con tal de no saber más de los Chan di el préstamos a sus padres como perdido.

Pero esta vez no me deje al abandono seguí estudiando y trabajando me gradué en tiempo record y me volví un adicto al trabajo. Ahora me doy cuenta que el miedo no sirve de nada que hay que tomar decisiones y ser "hombre", siempre tuve buenos ejemplos pero me acobarde y deje a un lado lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, giro la cabeza y veo a mi padre y me doy cuenta que llego la hora, me inclino hacia adelante en la silla y hablo.

–bueno creo; no sé les debo una explicación-

-te escucho- me dice James Potter viendo mi cara con una expresión seria

-yo me sentía todavía muy mal por lo de Cho-

-entonces fue por despecho- afirma mi padre

-claro que no- me enoja y lo miro directamente a los ojos para que crea en la firmeza de mis palabras –Yo quería a Ginny, ella me aconseja, hacía reír y yo no conocía a nadie y lo menos que quería era estar solo para que los malos pensamientos me invadieran-

-así que la usaste de paño de lágrimas-

-basta James deja que hable por dios- le dice mi madre mientras le aprieta la mano

-está bien, prosigue-

-ok, aunque yo no estaba en su grupo nos la pasábamos juntos, desde el primer día- y recuerdo cuando fui a buscarla por primera vez

"_Toque la puerta de su habitación en la academia, después de ver en el cuadro de ubicaciones de la cartelera de profesores; ella estaba parada y con el bolso aun en la mano cuando abre la puerta y ve a un sorprendido Harry Potter; ya que el cuadro que representaba verdaderamente lo sorprendió hacía poco más de una hora estaba muy bien vestida en la entrada de la Academia antes de separarse y cada quien dirigirse a su supervisor para informar su arribo y ahora estaba con pijama de conejitos, descalza, con el cabello completamente revuelto._

_Miro alrededor y vio varias cosas en la cama, migajas en su pecoso rostro y el bolso en la mano y lo supe._

_-veo que he llegado a tiempo al ver esas migajas en tu rostro deduzco estas muerta de hambre- y sonrió, Ginny se limpió la boca se hizo a un lado para hacerlo pasar._

_-un Weasly hambriento no es algo con lo que quiera torturar a tus compañeras, ustedes se ponen de muy mal humor al no comer y como mientras nos registramos paso la cena…-le digo mientras paso a su lado y entro en la habitación_

_-oye lo dirás por Ron, pero yo se aguantarme-_

_-si claro lo dice la que tiene aún migajas de pan en la nariz por hurgar en su bolso a ver si conseguías algo- Ginny iba a limpiar su cara pero la detuve –deja yo te limpio- le dije mientras con su pañuelo limpiaba su rostro_

_-gracias pero estoy bien- en eso su muy maleducado y delator estomago comienza a sonar, abre enormemente los ojos, se sonroja y poco mientras nos reímos–ok si tengo hambre-_

_-ya lo sé tu cara y estomago ya me lo han dicho; y cómo has sido buena conmigo yo lo seré contigo y usando los privilegios de mi cargo pude ir a las cocinas y obtener algo de comer y traje para ambos-_

_Saco de una bolsa de papel, unos envases y al abrirlos dejos salir el delicioso olor a huevos revueltos, tostadas y de otro envase le enseño un jugo de naranja._

_-el jugo si tendremos que compartirlo solo me dieron uno, pero creo alcanzara- empujó la cosas de la cama se sentó apoyándose en la pared mientras le pasaba la parte de su cena_

_-hay gracias Harry eres el mejor entrenador del mundo- me dice mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella comenzaba a comer desesperadamente_

_-__ Ayudante del Entrenador-_

_-ok eres el mejor Ayudante del Entrenador del mundo que tendré, mejor así-_

_-jajaja casi- y comienzo a comer también –ah antes que se me olvide, LeBlanc me vio llegar contigo y me interrogo, "que porque llegamos juntos", "que relación teníamos", etc., etc.; así que me cambio y estoy con las alumnas de séptimo-_

_Ginny me mira sorprendida -tu sabes para evitar conflicto de intereses y no termine siendo muy blando contigo o exigirte demás por conocernos- le explico_

_-ah ok-_

_-jajaja-_

_-mmm que pasa?-_

_-tanto que peleas con Ron y son igualitos-_

_-me está diciendo que soy larguirucha, fea y malhumorada?- me dice en un falso tono de brava antes de seguir comiendo_

_-no, a que ustedes cuando comen no saben más del mundo, no hablan, no nada; claro tú tienes la educación de comer con la boca cerrada- nos reímos_

_- cierto, pero puedo hablar y comer al mismo tiempo, ¿quieres que hablemos?-_

_-¿qué me estás haciendo un favor? No gracias, ¡que presumida!- le sonrió quiñándole un ojo_

_-no soy presumida, tonto-_

_Me le quede viendo y pensando que hace unas semanas no cruzaban más palabras que un simple "Hola" y ahora están allí riendo y pasando el rato, y un muy buen rato para ser sincero._

_-mmm que pasa ¿porque me miras tanto?-_

_-es que…-_

_-¿qué?-_

_-bueno es que… nosotros nunca hablamos, vagamente recuerdo tu voz y eso-_

_-¿eso?- y se sonroja suavemente_

_-si jaja esa capacidad de ponerte roja como ahora lo estás haciendo, cada vez que uno habla de ti o te hace un cumplido- Ginny mas roja aun toca sus mejillas y las siente que están ardiendo de lo avergonzada que esta. _

_-bueno es que tú nunca me hablas, siempre vas directo con Ron o Hermione, yo no soy de su grupo-_

_-eso no tiene nada que ver Fred y George también se la pasan con nosotros, tu eres la que no te acercas-_

_-si claro como si pudiera-_

_-claro que puedes-_

_-con Ron echándome del cuarto o diciendo que soy muy pequeña para jugar con ustedes, por favor!- me dice como si dudara que esas era la verdadera razón_

_-eres la hermana menor de Ron y es ley que uno echa a los menores de nuestro cuarto, hasta yo que soy hijo único lo sé- me río nuevamente tratando de defender un poco a mi amigo_

_-pero igual, siempre que nos ponemos todos a jugar futbol estas en el equipo contrario, tú sabes-_

_-¿yo sé? …¿Déjame pensar?... es verdad siempre estoy en el equipo contrario y me echa del cuarto cuando están ustedes solos y cuando esta Hermione la echan a ella también para que salga disque a hablar conmigo, ustedes me excluyen-_

_-oye oye...ah este- trato de sentarme mejor -la cosa no es así…eh es que antes era extraño-_

_-¿cómo que extraño?-_

_-bueno tú sabes-_

_-no comencemos con juegos de palabras, ni adivinanzas, hemos hablado bien claro, sigamos así-_

_-mmm bueno es que tu actuabas…de pequeña- le aclare - yo te gustaba y te ponías muy nerviosa metías los codos en la mantequilla o te escondías y me vigilabas, se sentía muy extraño, estar siempre vigilado-_

_-lo siento, es que…- enterró la cara hacia abajo muerta de vergüenza_

_-tranquila, yo entiendo soy irresistible-_

_-hay ridículo…- y me empuja y me lanza una almohada y comienzan una pelea de almohadas un rato, terminamos de comer y me voy a mi cuarto_

_-de verdad lamento haberte incomodado antes- se disculpa sinceramente, viendo hacia el suelo, la tome por la barbilla y la obligue a que me vea a los ojos en la puerta de la habitación –Ginny no bajes la mirada, no a mí, éramos niños y después unos latosos adolescentes y nos acostumbramos a eso, soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas por ser idiota-_

_-bueno par de idiotas entonces jajaja, buenas noches Harry, gracias por la cena- _

_-buenas noches y gracias a ti por lo de hoy- y en un impulso la abrazo fuertemente y cuando giro su rostro para darle un beso en la frente, pero me le quede viendo, aun teniéndola abrazada y le bese en la nariz –buenas noche princesa._

_Y di media vuelta y me fui por el pasillo y comencé a pelear con su subconsciente -qué diablos fue eso Potter? Es Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, sádico, que tiene 15 y tú en una se galán seductor besando su nariz, que fue eso-_

_Y mi subconsciente me contesta –bueno la besaste en la nariz para no plantarle un beso en esa boquita tan pronto-_

_-sádico, es una niña-_

_-niña y todo, pero tiene una boquita rica uff-_

_-basta-_

_-si claro basta, después de dormir en sus pechos toda la tarde, mejor basta ya y vete a darte un baño bien frio porque ese beso en su nariz te puso mal-_

_-cállate!, por dios me volví loco estoy peleando conmigo mismo- _

_Me dije a mí mismo y me fui casi corriendo mí cabaña. Y la pelea consigo mismo siguió, esa noche, en la mañana y durante varios días"_

-y esa pelea interna cuanto duro, antes de dar otro paso- pregunta mi padre mirando a mi madre elocuentemente

-una semana quizás-

-cielos que aguante- se burla Sirius, mientras mi padre se despeina y voltea a ver a los pelirrojos

-tranquilo no nos escuchan- le dice Remus que mira como la Sra. Weasley habla por teléfono supongo con su nieta por la cara risueña que tiene y continuo

-todas las noches estábamos juntos, el primer par de días en su habitación, pero después la dije que fuera a mi cabaña porque podrían verme, y si a ella la veían solo pensarían iba al baño o a pasear- digo nervioso porque en el fondo sabía, desde un principio lo supe, que era porque las cabañas eran más aisladas e íntimas, rayos revuelvo mi cabello, rayos soy un pervertido siempre quise llevarla a la cama desde que bese su nariz.

-y a la semana se hicieron novios- me pregunta mi madre soltando las manos a mi padre y agarrando una de las mías

-no, a la semana fue que nos besamos por primera vez- mi padre abre la boca para insultarme otra vez y me apresuro a decir –pero fue un accidente, más un roce que un beso- suspiro viendo al techo un momento, pero me doy cuenta que no hay como darle vueltas a esto, para hacerlo ver mejor y me rindo y encaro otra vez a mi muy mal humorado padre –está bien después de eso hice de todo para un mayor acercamiento y ahí se puede decir que fue cuando nos hicimos novios-

-alguien en la Academia se enteró- me pregunta Remus

-no éramos discretos, estábamos en grupos diferentes por lo que no coincidíamos, y solo nos veíamos en las noches y fines de semana, Ginny era una fuerte rival, todas compiten entre ellas, a pesar de formar equipos, porque saben que según como destaque podrán tener oportunidades en la selección nacional, así que no hacen mucha amistad y no era extraño que la única inglesa de sexto ande sola-

-y como la embarazaste…- me pregunta mamá

-Lily después de tantos años y ser madre sabrías como se hacen los niños; ¡Cornamenta! ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo?- bromea Sirius como siempre para molestar a mamá y tratar de relajar la situación

-no la molestes- la defiende papá, pareciendo más al James Potter que yo conozco

Mamá levanta una ceja y lo asesina con la mirada Sirius, mientras el solo se ríe –me refiero- dice entre dientes –a cuando paso, que fallo-

-ah bueno es que eh- y me aclaro la garganta

-que pasa hijo- me dice mi madre con toda la dulzura del mundo

-mamá hablar de eso contigo es raro, se siente extraño- vuelvo a tratar de evadir su pregunta

-pues déjate de tonterías o quien crees que le dijo a tu padre e instruyo para hablarte correctamente y sin traumas cuándo comenzaste a hacer preguntas de sexo, acaso piensas que lo consulto con el pervertido o con el mudo- señalando con la cabeza a mis tíos, ambos hombres comienzan a moverse en su asiento y a quejarse de lo que le acaba de decir mi madre

-bueno, bueno- los interrumpo para terminar con esto de una vez –ya teníamos poco más de un mes juntos y…-

-simple Cachorro, "una cosa llevo a la otra", dilo así es más fácil- me sugiere Sirius

-gracias padrino, así fue "una cosa llevo a la otra", y bueno las primeras veces estaba muy nervioso no sabía qué hacer, era difícil saben y bueno no nos cuidamos, pero después si… bueno casi siempre-

Digo muy apenado sin verle la cara a nadie y hablando cada vez más bajo, lo que hace que todos se vayan acercando y cierren el círculo alrededor de mi para poder oírme mejor, mama comienza a parpadear varias veces, todos vuelven a su sitio en su asiente y mi padre deja de verme para ver a su esposa que está a su lado.

-ya va, no usaste condón…eso es lo que estás diciendo…no fue que se rompió o las pastillas fallaron, es que simplemente no te lo pusiste-

Yo afirmo con la cabeza y mi madre termina de aclarar sus dudas y sin más me da un golpe por la cabeza, Sirius y Remus salta se paran y van lejos, mi padre los ve como pidiendo ayuda, pero ellos niegan rotundamente, con verdadero miedo en los ojos.

-SERÁS IDIOTA- grita mi madre ya de pie dándole otro golpe que aunque no duelen mucho igual molesta, pero su aptitud es lo que más asusta –COMO ES POSIBLE, ACASO ERES IDIOTA, MANDABA A TU PADRE TODOS EL TIEMPO A METER LOS CONDONES EN TU GAVETERO, EN LA CARTERA, POR TODAS PARTES Y TÚ HACES "ESTO"… YO A TI TE MATO, QUEDO HUÉRFANA DE HIJO, PERO YO TE MATO… IRRESPONSABLE… IDIOTA-

Esta fuera de sí, golpeando mi cabeza con sus manos, papá a duras penas la levanta y me la quita de encima y se la lleva en brazos a la salida, y ella sigue exigiendo a papá que la suelte que debe darme mi merecido por idiota.

Todos los Weasley nos ven, unos como los gemelos sonríen gozando, otros están sorprendidos y hasta de pie viendo por donde se fueron mis padres, jamás nadie espera que Lily Potter, tan pacifica tan Pro-Dialogo y No Violencia actuara así y menos con su amado hijo.

Remus y Sirius se acercan otra vez y también miran en dirección a la salida, hasta que Sirius se gira lentamente y me mira, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo muy importante.

-dijiste que estabas nervioso, es mas "muy nervioso", la que debió estar nerviosa era ella- y señala a Ginny que apenas y se dio cuenta lo que sucedió y sigue recostada en los brazos de su padre –no tú, ya habías estado con la china esa- y abre los ojos enormemente y se ríe, y yo lanzo insultos entre dientes –nos mentiste, cuando Ron nos fanfarroneo que había estado con Hermione, tu nos mentiste-

-RON- le grita Hermione dándole por el brazo

-nos mentiste, si estabas nervioso era por…ja aun eras virgen, patético parecen telenovela de esas que ve Tonks a escondidas- y se tiene que sentar para poder seguir riéndose a carcajadas

-ya, suficiente los chicos no están nada a gusto recordando eso y sino están demasiados preocupados, compórtate- le susurra Remus mientras yo estoy sobándome los nuevos golpes –mira pobre Ron, Hermione está dándole de carterazos- los tres miramos a Ron que recibe estoicamente un par de carterazos en el hombre antes de Hermione pararse e irse a sentar bien lejos de él, ocultando la cara en sus manos

-Hermi que importa- le susurra Ron -Ya vivimos juntos- pero al decirlo ahí mismo se arrepiente por la cara de pocos amigos que ella le pone

-espero que le tengas mucho aprecio al sofá porque de ahí no saldrás en un buen tiempo, para que sigas "jactándote" de tus logros con tus amigotes- y voltea la cara para ver hacia la entrada del quirófano

-él no se jactaba de nada, pero ese día tenía una cara de idiota y una sonrisa tonta que no se le quitaba, y Sirius lo dedujo, y con las orejas rojas no servía de nada fingir que no era cierto- le defiendo

-cuando no defendiéndose uno al otro- dice Hermione aun sin mirarnos

-¿te pedí que abogaras por mí? No verdad, entonces cierra el pico- me contesta Ron, eso sí que me molesto y como lo que me falta es eso me envalentono

-ven a cerrármelo tú-

Le digo echándome para atrás en la silla, abriendo las piernas colocando un brazo en la otra silla, en una aptitud muy sobrado; Ron no se lo piensa y se lanza encima, pasa las sillas, Remus intenta agarrarlo por un brazo, pero yo sabía que ya había medido a mis tíos e iba a escapárseles y arremeter con todo contra mí, y solo ahí cuando lo vi encima es que me paro, del impulso salimos rodando, dando y recibiendo golpes, apenas oía los gritos, pero no importaba lo que nos hicimos mutuamente solo lo podíamos arreglar así.

Él por haberme ocultado a mi hijo y no decirme la verdad y yo por haber estado con su hermana y embarazarla, ambas faltas muy graves para cualquier amistad. Sirius y Remus intentan detenernos, pero solo hasta que Charlie y el Sr. Weasley sujetan fuertemente a Ron es cuando realmente nos separamos.

-MALDITO, TRAIDOR- grita Ron

-Y TU SI ME OCULTASTE LA VERDAD- le contesto de regreso

-MALA AGRADECIDO-

-YO Y LO TUYO COMO SE LLAMA-

-ERES UN TRAIDOR, YO FELICITÁNDOTE POR TU MATRIMONIO Y TU ACABABAS DE BOTAR A MI HERMANA CON UN BEBE EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN-

-LAS COSAS NO FUERON TAN ASÍ COMO ELLA LO CONTO COMPADRE, LE DIJE QUE ERA MEJOR NO CONTINUAR, QUE ERA MAYOR, QUE QUISE DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ALGUIEN DE MI EDAD, QUE LO NUESTRO NO ERA CORRECTO-

-CLARO PERO SI YA HABÍAS FIRMADO PAPELES CON CHAN CUANDO SELO DIJISTE, CON ELLA SI ERA CORRECTO VERDAD CON MI HERMANA NO, NO ERA DIGNA PARA TI-

-SABES QUE NO ERA POR ESO, ME CONOCES BIEN-

-PENSABA QUE TE CONOCÍA, QUE ERAS MI AMIGO-

-SOY TU AMIGO-

-UN AMIGO NO SE LLEVA A LA CAMA A LA HERMANA DEL OTRO- nadie se había dado cuenta Ginny se había parado y se puso en medio de los dos

-basta- sin vernos solo poniendo las manos en alto es señal de stop

-Ginny hija siéntate- le dice la Sra. Weasley

-si linda vamos relájate- le dice mi madre que por el pleito había regresado, ambas la tratabas de sostenerla por sus brazos como si fuera a romperse

-basta- cierra los ojos – mi hijo se puede estar muriendo en este momento- y lágrimas corren por su mejillas, todos la vemos conmovidos por el dolor que expresa con sus palabras –y ustedes solo piensan en su amistad venida a menos por mí, deberían estar rezando, implorando por que se salve mi bebe…-finalmente Percy la toma por detrás y la lleva en brazos a su asiento, ahí mismo nuestras madres la rodean tratando de consolarla, y Percy se voltea y nos mira.

-seguro que ya sabes que Ginevra es cardiópata y tú, con un demonios Ron se supone que tienes que cuidarla; pero lo que hacen es alterarla más- se voltea y agacha frente a Ginny y comienza a hablarle, mientras ella llora amargamente en silencio

-Ronald si te soltamos te iras a sentar con tu mujer y me prometes que esto no volverá a pasar- le dice Charlie, el asiente muy avergonzado

-ya está, esto debe parar, sé que lo comencé pero ahora mismo lo detengo, es momento de orar juntos por la salud de Albus y rogarle a Dios que guíen las manos de Snape sabiamente-

Le dice Sr. Weasley a mi padre, otra vez cada bando (por así decirlo) va a su esquina, papá me sienta a su lado y me abraza por el hombro, Remus y Sirius hablan con un par de enfermeras que han salido a reclamar nuestra pelea, veo a una tercera acercarse a Ginny y comienza a tomarle la tensión arterial.

-todas las tundas que debiste recibir de niño las has recibido hoy… hay hijo que voy hacer contigo, te dejo unos minutos para evitar que tu madre te mate y consigues que Ron lo haga, hoy no tienes muy en alto tu sentido de supervivencia-

-sé que nunca debió ocurrir Ginny era muy joven y hermana de Ron, eso fue exacto lo que pensé cuando llegue de regreso y cuando Cho me busco fue la excusa perfecta, tener una relación con alguien contemporáneo, sin vínculos que se dañarían si las cosas no funcionaran-

-pero de ahí a casarte es como mucho-

-salió con el chorro de babas de la residencia, y de verdad lo vi como una salida fácil para terminar con Ginny y sin dañarla más- le digo mientras me giro un poco para hablarle de frente

-pero no terminaste con Ginny sino hasta la boda-

-todo fue tan rápido y era tan difícil contactarla y no podíamos simplemente salir juntos sin que los demás sospecharan, me sorprendió cuando fue a la casa a hablar conmigo- en eso llegan mis tíos y se sientan frente a nosotros exhaustos de hablar con las enfermeras –no quería herirla más y que Cho la viera y la tratara mal-

-la quisiste en algún momento o fue solo sexo; quisiste a alguna a alguna de las dos-

-claro que estaba enamorado de Ginny la quería muchísimo- miro a Sirius –y si es verdad, ella fue la primera y eso fue especial y muy importante para mí, no fue "solo sexo"- me giro viendo a mi padre

-la querías en ¿tiempo pasado?- me pregunta Remus

-eso que importa-

-claro que importa cachorro, pero si tanto te importo porque no la volviste a buscar cuando te divorciaste-

-termine con ella en mi boda, la deje por otra y la voy a buscar cuando esa otra me monta los cuernos, es una falta de respeto a su dignidad, no podía seguir lastimándola más-

-hijo aun la quieres-

-eso que importa papá, literalmente la cague, en todas las formas habidas y por haber-

-cuidado con esa boca cachorro porque tu madre te escucha y con lo agresiva que anda no se va a conformar con solo lavarte la boca con jabón-

Me dice Sirius mientras me da un suave palmada en la rodilla, una de las enfermeras se acerca con una bandeja y Sirius se para a encararla

–dime muñeca que quieres-

-eh- se aclara la garganta –es para limpiar sus heridas- y me mira con una sonrisa tonta

-no muñeca yo soy muy rápido para que me dejen heridas- le dice Sirius levantando una ceja y no lo entiendo, él no pierde oportunidad de coquetear con nadie, ni casado ha dejado de hacerlo, es más lo hace más y creo que es porque su esposa ni le presta atención cuando lo hace, está muy seguro de que él la ama con locura.

-no es usted es él- me señala con los ojos ampliando la sonrisa –se equivoca-

-eso lo sé, pero aquí la que se equivoca eres tú; regresa a tu cubículo y si necesito algo para mi ahijado se lo pediré a Magda, no nos busques más problemas- y ahí lo entiendo los gemelos ven la aptitud de femme fatal de la enfermera con mucha atención.

-escuche mi nombre que pasa, no pueden esperar a que termine con la señora- dice la enfermera que ahora que me fijo bien es la que trabaja con tía Marlene, parece que ha terminado con Ginny y la da unas pastillas, muy lentamente se gira y nos mira y se sorprende –y tú que haces aquí?- con el ceño fruncido

-este… como estaba ocupada con la chica pensé ayudar… con los heridos Licenciada-

-si! claro- dice Magda levantando una ceja escrutándola con la mirada –y en vez de ayudar al que está más cerca de la puerta, vas a el que está sin una mujer al lado…-suspira se lleva una mano a los ojos mientras los cierra –vete de aquí- y le suena los dedos –vete de aquí ya tengo más que suficiente con esta reunión de Black… hay dios mío dame paciencia- mientras la enfermera sale literalmente corriendo –SHARON- la detiene –no viniste a curar enfermos, acaso lo hiciste-

-no Licenciada usted me dijo…- y se gira para verla

-si no te dejo hacerlo y los enfermos siguen enfermos que significa? esta niña-

-eh eh eh- balbucea

Magda se para rápidamente –significa que yo los tengo que curar, deja la bandeja, ahí dios mío dame paciencia!, dame paciencia, en mi unidad de traumatología esto no me pasa- mientras la pobre chica deja la bandeja en la silla más cercana y se escabulle dentro del quirófano otra vez

-calma Magda- le dice mi madre

-hay no Lily, esto me sobre pasa en traumatología no son así, pero todas estas son una busconas-

-hay no diga eso- le dice la Sra. Weasly

-claro que lo son, ella no va con el pelirrojo que tiene a la cuaima al lado, va con el otro y ni te digo las barbaridades que he escuchado que le harían al bonitico…-y señala con un dedo pero después cierra el puño al ver la cara de Fleur, mira a la Señora Weasley y a mi madre y ambas niegan con la cabeza lentamente, conocen demasiado bien a Fleur y sus instintos homicidas cuando alguien ve demás a Bill –mira la tonta esa donde fue a dejar la bandeja- y se acerca rapidito sin ver a Fleur

-bueno, que aquí petirrojo, trae una silla y siéntate enfrente- dice al sentarse y revisar la bandeja que está a su derecha en la otra silla, cuando Ron se sitúa frente a ella le revisa la cara

–hay mira cómo te quedo ese ojo tendré que buscarte una compresa para la inflamación- dice mientras le revisa el ojo izquierdo, gira su cara y mira sus manos –sientes algún dolor, algo aparte de tu cara y manos no pueda ver, porque te lanzaste como si fueras superman sobre las sillas, que edad tienes 15?, no estas como grandecito como para creer en superhéroes- y así sigue hasta curarle el ojo y los nudillos –en lo que termine con él voy y te busco la compresa y no te la vas a quitar, y cuando te caliente me avisas para cambiarla por otra, estamos de acuerdo-

-si señora- dice serio, ella levanta la mano y me hace señas

-ahora tu ven acá tordito- voy hacia ella me siento donde antes estaba Ron, sujeta su barbilla y con el índice toca sus labios como pensando que va hacer –cuantas veces te voy arreglar esa nariz hoy-

-usted fue quien me puso este parche- le digo sorprendido y recuerdo cuando me tomaban la sangre para Albus a alguien limpiando mi cara pero no ubique quien era

-claro quien más, tu tía me dijo que te buscara cuando llegaras y revira tu nariz que te habías lastimado- en eso el Sr. Weasley habla, está sentado frente a Ginny viéndola recostada con su madre, ella le acaricia el cabello y mi mama acaricia sus manos

-él no se lastimo, yo en un momento de ira le di en la cara- lo dice apesadumbrado como si el acto de vengar el honor de su hija no fuera suficiente motivo, pero supongo que para un hombre tan pacifico debe ser difícil

-bueno, quiero que cruces los brazos, tu mano derecha va a sujetar tu codo izquierdo y viceversa, y sujetas ambos codos fuertemente, vas a cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, fuerte contra tu abdomen mantén los brazos- lo hago mientras siento ella se para y me quita los lentes –ven estos no los vas a necesitar te los guardare en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ok- y siento el fuerte tirón en mi nariz y las lágrimas salen solas

–Cierra los ojos- me vuelve a indicar

–aprieta los dientes pero hable los labios y no me muerdas –abre mis labios con sus dedos y me pregunto cuando se colocó guantes de latex, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar porque otra vez siento un tirón en la nariz pero va acompañado de algo que introduce en cada orificio nasal

-ok no está rota, que suerte, solo se disloco, ya está ubicada, ahora voy a limpiar así que sigue respirando por la boca- y sigue trabajando es una sensación más desagradable.

-ok ya está, te pondré estos apósitos que te los quitaras en dos días, y los morados se te quitaran como en una semana, veamos esa ceja y el labio, aunque eso no parece de ahorita tiene como que mucho rato, pero tus nudillos están bien, aunque en esta mano se te va a hinchar, también te traeré una compresa y son las mismas instrucciones- sigue con mi cara hasta que termina

–listo esa camisa ya estaba arruinada desde antes, por eso ni te puse nada ahora, anda vete a sentar mientras yo recojo, de acuerdo-

-si señora y gracias…otra vez-

-si si anta vete, no te pongas los lentes hasta dentro de un rato- doy un paso y trato de enfocar, sacudo la cabeza y el movimiento me molesta en la nariz.

-alguien que lo llame para que se guie con la voz-

-ya voy cachorro-

-NO dime donde están Sirius- lo menos que quiero es que me traten como invalido

-da un paso más a tu derecha y sigue en línea recta- lo hago pero el paso es muy pequeño y tropiezo

-pasos más grandes Harry, parpadea varias veces tratando de enfocar y guíate por el sonido, pero no confíes en tus ojos- me dice mi padre

-cielos como que eres un experto andando sin lentes Cornamenta- cuando creo que aún me falta mucho mi padre me da la mano y me guio para sentarme con la otra mano

-y chicos solo les daré las compresas, para ustedes no habrá analgésicos, así, sintiendo el dolor tendrán oportunidad de pensar y recapacitar por lo que acaban de hacer- nos dice Magda, mientras todos volvemos a la tensa calma de la espera mientras operan a "mi" Albus.

Ok pensé y rectifique varias cosas escuchando (leyendo) a mis lectores con sus criticas tan buenas, gracias de verdad espero este capítulos llenaran mejor sus expectativas, pero recuerden es mi primera historia JAMÁS había escrito algo en mi vida.


	5. Capitulo IV - La Primera Fase

**CAPITULO III**

**LA PRIMERA FASE**

El tiempo es un cruel enemigo cuando uno espera en un hospital, pero cuando se cumplen cuatro horas de la larga espera, veo movimiento en el área de quirófano, donde solo está la Sra. Magda, pues desde el incidente con la otra chica las enfermeras se han desaparecido del mapa, pero ahora Magda no está sola hay una mujer vestida de azul, esos trajes desechables, gira la cabeza hacia la sala como buscando a alguien y me doy cuenta que es Tía Marlene, la esposa de Sirius con quien tienen el par de gemelos más tremendos de toda Inglaterra; ella se termina de quitar un gorro del cabello y las zapatillas azules de los pies y a grandes zancadas entra en la sala.

-acabaste la batería de mi celular de tantas llamadas y mensajes Sirius, a veces eres insoportable, por si no te diste cuenta yo estaba "trabajando" y si no te conteste, fue porque no había noticias aun que dar-

Mi padrino ya había caminado hacia ella e ignorando su enojo le planta un sonoro beso, tía lo mira con rabia, levanta una ceja mientras aprieta la mandíbula, esta discusión la tienen siempre, suspira y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre se da cuenta que a su alrededor está rodeada por todos nosotros, me busca con la mirada estira el brazo y me sujeta con su mano derecha, Sirius da unos pasos atrás para darle espacio, ella gira el cuerpo hacia los Weasly a su izquierda y con la mirada de medico estudia a Ginny cuidadosamente.

-Ginny la primera fase de la operación ya termino y fue la que yo atendí, pedimos nos autorizaras a colocar una placa de acero quirúrgico y 5 tornillos-

-sí, firme esas autorizaciones pero no nos explicaron nada, que después lo harían- le dice el Sr. Weasley, ella asiente le da una mirada de soslayo pero sigue fija en Ginny, quien dé pie está siendo abrazada por su madre esperando que continúe Marlene

-claro, como habrán visto cuando Albus cayo tenia fractura de tibia y peroné, pero una pequeña parte del peroné estaba expuesta, por más que ustedes lo cubrieron al estar fuera de su cuerpo el hueso se infecta y requiere una limpieza profunda - Ginny asiente y Marlene prosigue

-la tibia perforo importantes venas, por eso la pérdida de sangre tan importante, y con el accidente que tuvo el autobús de la escuela municipal el hospital se quedó sin suministros del tipo de sangre de su hijo, pero pudimos a tiempo poder hacer la transfusión- se gira a nosotros brevemente –en unos días deberán hacer nuevas donaciones porque todas las que hicieron hoy fueron usadas en Albus- mira de nuevo a Ginny

–detener el derrame fue muy difícil, un bebe tiene venas muy pequeñas y tenía muchos puntos que requerían sutura, ya que una pequeña parte del peroné no solo se fracturo sino que se astillo y afecto dichas venas, pero tranquila ya logramos detenerlo, y hacer la transfusión sin más complicaciones-

-gracias a dios- dice la Sra. Weasley llevándose una mano al pecho

-colocamos la placa porque como les dije parte del peroné de astillo y por ende necesitamos un soporte para colocar los huesos nuevamente y que los mismos se regeneren-

-si claro como cuando me fracture la clavícula- dice George

-fue Fred- corrige Marlene

-y porque tuve un yeso- pregunta George intrigado abriendo los ojos de par en par

-porque no querías verte diferente a tu gemelo… de veras estamos hablando de esto- lo reprende mi tía mientras blanquea los ojos –bueno, cuando un paciente tiene este tipo de fracturas requiere reposo absoluto y meses de terapia y en un año o más se retiran los soportes, pero Albus apenas va a cumplir 2 años su huesos crecen día a día, por lo tanto, el tiempo de reposo y rehabilitación debe ser mayor, porque debe quitarse el soporte lo más pronto posible o afectara con su crecimiento y desarrollo óseo-

-pero como sabrán que ya puede caminar sin ese soporte- le pregunto sin poder evitarlo

-he allí la rehabilitación y la vigilancia a su evolución debe ser contante, el prácticamente debe volver aprender a caminar que me imagino ya no hace, Magda tiene su historia clínica que nos facilitó su pediatra y necesito de tu ayuda, vi que él tiene problemas de descalcificación que si no son graves sigue siendo importante por su edad, necesitamos saber que hacen para ayudarlo, vi que están en un programa de amamantarlo dos veces al día, suplementos alimenticios, pero también necesitamos saber más información, como a qué edad se sentó solo por primera vez, gateo, camino, si ya corre? Cosas así, toda esta información es fundamental para saber el tipo de terapia de rehabilitación que se efectuara en Albus, la hidroterapia y natación sería ideal pero por sus heridas es algo que deberá esperar unos meses-

-le diremos todo lo que sea necesario- le dice Ginny con una voz ronca se notaba que lleva mucho tiempo sin decir palabra

-qué bueno, pero también cuando lo veas notaras que tiene un vendaje a compresión a la altura del pecho- Ginny se gira a su madre y regresa la vista –al caer un escalón golpeo su diafragma, no hay fractura pero…-

-y astillamiento?-pregunto otra vez sin poder contenerme

-el las radiografías no se mostró nada así que le colocamos esa faja por precaución, por su problema de descalcificación, para determinar si hay o no astillas en el diafragma necesita una tomografía y dicho estudio no se le pudo realizar por la urgencia a ser intervenido…-

Y sigue dando explicaciones técnicas de ese vendaje, pero me doy cuenta que Ginny comienza a mirar detrás de Marlene y se que está esperando, aguarda que salga Snape y nos de su reporte de la operación del cerebro, y miro hacia el quirófano y al ser más alto que Ginny puedo verlo por completo y no hay nadie, Snape no va a salir.

-dijiste que la primera fase de la operación termino y era de la que te encargabas- le digo mientras sigo mirando al quirófano, ella me aprieta la mano y la miro –Tía Marlene dinos-

Ella suspira –Snape y Dumbledore están realizando la intervención cerebrovascular-

-y le están colocando una válvula, correcto- le pregunta Arthur

-como en el caso de la tibia y peroné de Albus primero hay que hacer un trabajo de limpieza del área afectada y adaptar todos los implementos al de un bebe tan pequeño como Albus y su problema óseo…no puedo darle más avances porque aún están en proceso- Ginny vuelve a mirar hacia el área de quirófano –no mires más para allá, no van a salir todavía, porque una operación de ese tipo tarda de 8 a 12 horas y ha habido casos de hasta 16 horas en quirófano-

-oh dios mío- dice mi madre

-pongámonos cómodos y esperemos; en mejores manos no podría estar, además de ser excelentes neurocirujanos, quieren mucho al bebe y hacen todo por ayudarlo- nos hace señas y todos comenzamos a sentarnos apesadumbrados, comentando lo difícil de la situación, a Ginny la llevan otra vez a su asiento y ella solo mira atrás con desconsuelo.

-porque no te das un baño te vez cansada- le dice Sirius a Marlene, ellos aún siguen cerca de la puerta de quirófano

-si pero- mira hacia mi madre –Lily me prestas tu celular debo llamar a casa y sé que mi acosador personal no me prestara el suyo, porque si no como me "acosa"-

-toma, aunque yo hable con ellos hace un rato, iban a comer y después a bañarse- le dice Sirius mientras le entrega su teléfono y ella se da vuelta de regreso al quirófano

Percy, Charlie y mama hablan por teléfono, supongo notificando a los que no están presentes, la molestia de la mano quedo en el olvido y por lo visto el ojo de Ron también porque a un lado están tiradas las compresas.

Pregunto cuando llegaron Marlene, Snape y Dumbledore, y me explican que a Dumbledore lo llamo Arthur cuando venía al hospital con Molly, Ginny y mi Albus inconsciente en brazos, pues al parecer desde que se cayó con el golpe en la cabeza perdió la conciencia; Dumbledore a su vez llamo a Snape y a Marlene, mi tía estaba en sus consultas del día y Snape está en la ciudad en sus vacaciones de verano y me recuerdo que yo había planeado una vacaciones este verano al otro lado del mundo, y decido llamar para cancelar.

-Travel Tours Buenas Tardes, en que le puedo ayudar- me contesta una chica y recuerdo la recepcionista una estrafalaria mujer con el cabello mal teñido de rubio y un falso bronceado, ambos demasiado exagerado que impacta a la vista cuando uno entra a las oficinas

-buenas quisiera hablar con el Sr. Roberts por favor, dígale que habla Harry Potter-

-já seguro que es otra fulana que le monta una nueva cornamenta a Sir Potter- comenta Ron y me doy cuenta que todos los Weasley está pendientes de mi conversación, Hermione le da un codazo y susurra algo

-pues no Ron, desde que me montaron los cuernos y me divorcie ando solo, y para tu información Roberts es un vendedor de una agencia de viajes que me vendió un paquete vacacional que estoy por cancelar- del otro lado del teléfono termina el fondo musical y contestan

-Señor Potter que gusto, mañana lo iba a llamar para que decirle que le estaba enviando sus pasajes…-

-ah pero si su "Señoría" va a viajar por nosotros no se detenga, total somos unos simples campesinos pobretones- pero cuando voy a replicarle habla el Sr. Weasley

-cállate George, dije que ese asunto se acabó y yo…no…repito…las cosas- dijo muy serio y lento Arthur y todos los muchachos dejan de verme y fingen concentrarse en otra cosa pero se siguen muy al pendiente

-un momento- le digo al vendedor –George de mi hijo no me vuelvo a separar tenlo por seguro- veo al Sr. Weasley y vuelvo la atención a la llamada –Sr. Roberts voy a cancelar el viaje a Brasil-

-ah, entonces prefiere el crucero por todo el caribe que le mencione al principio…-

-no- lo interrumpo, puede ser un vendedor muy persistente –no voy a viajar tengo un problema familiar y no viajare-

-bueno su paquete el valido por un año-

-de verdad no crea vuelva a viajar por mucho tiempo- digo recordando todo lo que menciono mi tía de la rehabilitación de Albus

-pero podría transferir a alguien de su familia?-

-no, mi familia no está de ánimo para eso, como le dije es un problema familiar-

-le entiendo Sr. Potter pero el paquete que usted compro tiene vigencia de un año, puede transferirlo a un familiar pero no puede cancelarlo no es reembolsable, de verdad disculpe sé que se lo dije cuando hablamos la primera vez-

Suspiro es una buena faja de billetes que es ese mes en Brasil por todas las atracciones y lugares que quise incluir, pero si me dijo o no, lo de no ser reembolsable no lo recuerdo simplemente no recuerdo nada de nada mi atención y pensamientos solo están en Albus.

-bueno ni modo no importa, no envié nada a mi oficina porque no estere allí, haga el cobro a mi tarjeta de crédito pero informe que no asistiré, solo quise avisarle, para que tomaran las medidas pertinentes-

-de verdad lo lamento, pero como le dije tiene un año para disfrutar de su paquete vacacional, tal vez en unos meses podrá ir, quien quita si todo se soluciona y disfruta los carnavales de Brasil- me dice tratando de darme ánimo

-gracias Roberts-

-buenas tardes Sr. Potter- y cuelgo

Al poco rato sale tía Marlene, su rubio y rizado cabello se ve aun húmedo, se nota que se dio un baño muy rápido para poder reunirse con nosotros, viste un pantalón y chaqueta azul oscuro y una blusa roja que resalta su rostro, creo que solo el día de su boca hace como unos 7 años la vi con un vestido, de resto siempre muy formal con sus pantalones y trajes, un contraste total con Sirius, que incluso a veces usa unos pantalones de cuero cuando anda en la moto, ellos son tan diferentes y aun así se complementan sin ningún problema.

-como les dije aún nos quedan muchas horas por delante, podríamos dividirnos por grupos e ir a comer al cafetín- explica Marlene parada frente a las puertas de cristal del quirófano

-sí, es verdad Arthur no has comido y los niños tampoco- dice la Sra. Weasley levantándose por la repentina declaración ha olvidado alimentar a su familia y eso debe mortificarla mucho por cómo es ella a la hora de cuidarlos

-tranquilos- dice tía Marlene al ver a los chicos poner mala cara –sé que la comida en los hospitales es terrible, pero ya que Lily vive cerca se organizó con Winky una comida muy buena, Dobby la trajo nos espera en el cafetín-

-sí creo que sería bueno- dice el Sr. Weasley y mira a Bill como dándole alguna instrucción secreta.

Bill organiza a sus hermanos, Charlie, Ron, Hermione y sus padres van al cafetín, y se quedan él, Percy, los gemelos, y Fleur con Ginny, por nuestra parte va mi madre y mis tres tíos y yo me quedo con mi padre.

Y así hacemos cuando llega el relevo, más repuesto se van los que quedan pero ni Ginny ni yo nos movemos, mi madre trae una tazón con una ligera sopa de pollo y veo que a Ginny le dan una taza de té.

-tratan de doparme- le dice a Ron

-de que hablas?- dice haciéndose el desentendido y viendo a otro lado

-esto no es un simple té, el olor es de manzanilla- lo vuelve a oler –y valeriana, yo no me voy a tomar esto quien sabe que más tiene- y se lo regresa, él lo comienza a tomar, y Charlie que está sentado a su lado le habla

-esta suave, no es para doparte, es para que estés más tranquila, mamá sabe que no vas a comer nada, pero si no comes ni bebes nada vas a enfermar, y hay si te van a poner un tranquilizante o lo que sea para obligarte a comer, sabes perfectamente que no puedes dejar de hacerlo, hoy no desayunaron ni tu ni papá y él ya está colaborando- ella cierra los ojos y suspira y eso le da a Charlie el "si"

-si no quieres ese té relajante, tomarías un caldo de pollo, yo lo probé es muy suave, no tiene nada, te tomarías una pequeña taza? Minúscula tacita- ella lo piensa y pone cara de asco mientras arruga el rostro, pero al final afirma con la cabeza

-me alegra, Ron ve a buscar la sopa para Ginny por favor- y ella se da cuenta que solo están sus dos hermanos

-y papi y mami?- me sonrió ella siempre los llama así y no importa que ya sea madre ella siempre será la niña de la casa

-papá solo se había cambiado la camisa, seguía con la sangre seca en la guardacamisa, Marlene les consiguió la habitación que será para Albus para que se bañara, mamá lo acompaña y Hermione fue a comprar una camisa, porque él no se siente cómodo con la mía-

-a papi no le gusta la camisa manga corta ni con accesorios- le contesta suavemente Ginny

-mi camisa no tiene accesorios- le contesta Charlie extrañado

-tiene rayas para papi eso es un accesorio-

-si verdad, la compro Violet, dice que está cansada de las camisas unicolor y está cambiándome el look, esa barriga le está pegando duro ya no sabe ni que hacer, sabes que me compro? Un pantalón blanco, imagínate cuando voy a poder usar algo así?- dice como si fuera la locura más grande del mundo

-pero si ella ya no sale, ¿cuándo lo compro?-le pregunta Ginny y me doy cuenta que Charlie sí que tiene un don para relajarla

-no sale, pero tiene internet- le sonríe -hay muchas cajas y más cajas de cosas que compro que ni siquiera ha abierto y dudo que sepa que son- en eso llega Ron y le da una taza con sopa

-está cansada de estar en cama y no sabe qué hacer, las compras la distraen- da un primer trago de la sopa y se ve que le cuesta cuando pasa por la garganta mientras arruga su pequeña nariz

-si no puedes tomarla toda, me lo puedes dar y así cuando vengan los demás pensaran que te la tomaste toda- le dice Ron poniendo cara de "sé que es difícil" pero yo te ayudo

-siempre tan sacrificado- le dice Charlie negando con la cabeza

-que? yo solo quiero ayudar- le contesta Ron ofendido

Siguen hablando de cosas referente al embarazo de Violet, mientras termino la sopa y mamá me quita la taza y la lleva a la papelera, veo estirar la espalda, Lily Potter no es de estar quieta tanto tiempo, es muy activa siempre.

Al rato llegan los Señores Weasley con Hermione, ella iba directo hacia Ron, pero al ver a los 3 hermanos tan tranquilos, ella ve a sus suegros y ellos entienden y deciden sentarse un poco apartados para seguir dándoles espacio.

Al sentarse y levantar la vista da junto conmigo, ella ve a todos lados no sabe qué hacer, su suegra la agarra la mano y la mira tratando de adivinar qué le pasa pero ella solo mira al suelo, y Molly me mira y se da cuenta, habla con Hermione, ella niega con la cabeza pero Molly insiste, al final suspira profunda da una mirada a Ron cerciorándose que hace y que este bien, él está de espalda hablando con sus hermanos, ella gira la cabeza hacia a mí y se levanta y viene hacia a mí; ella, Ron y yo siempre fuimos grandes amigos, por mucho tiempo por Cho nos alejamos después por mi obsesión al trabajo y al final siempre había escusas para no vernos, todo fue tan complicado en estos casi 3 años que no me di cuanta cuan distanciados estábamos.

-hola Harry, puedo sentarme- me dice y me preparo para lo que tenga que decirme y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que le voy a preguntar, aún tenemos mucho tiempo, como dijo tía Marlene apenas ha terminado la primera fase de la operación.


	6. Capitulo V - La Dolorosa Segunda Fase

**CAPÍTULO V**

**LA DOLOROSA SEGUNDA FASE**

Hermione Granger estaba sentada frente a mí con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, con los ojos bailando en sus cuencas de un lado a otro evitando mirarme de frente.

Sirius y Remus se miraron e hicieron gestos para levantarse y les llame no quería estar solo con ella sabía que me iba a molestar lo que habláramos y sé que no merezco recriminarle a nadie lo sucedido, si hubiera querido habría buscado a Ginny para disculparme y enterarme de la verdad, pero jamás lo hice simplemente me aleje de ellos, mis mejores amigos para evitar ver a esa pequeña pelirroja, evitar cualquier comentario en referencia a ella, la vergüenza y miedo en esos casi 3 años fueron mayores, que yo apenas me hubiera enterado de la verdad era mi culpa.

-no quédense ya basta de estar ocultando cosas, es más, "Mama ven aquí"- le hable a mi madre que estaba de espaldas aun haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento con la espalda y cuello por la tensión acumulada

Hermione suspiro, dio una medio sonrisa a Remus y Sirius que estaban a mi derecha sentados desde que llegaron a suplir a mi padre mientras él iba a el cafetín a comer algo.

-hoooola como están los "merodeadores"- los saludo con una risita nerviosa se paro a saludar con un beso a mi madre –Sra. Lily ¿como esta?-

-hola cariño y felicidades por... por… bueno por la unión con Ron de verdad no sé cómo se llama eso o si se felicita- dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado y miraba interrogantemente a Sirius

-por qué me miras a mí, soy un poco moderno y ya me toman como el libertino- le contesta mi padrino poniendo cara de digno, algo que me causa mucha gracias

-yo no soy una libertina, y el mudarnos a vivir juntos fue el punto medio para ambos, él no está listo para casarse y yo quería algo más seguro; además el matrimonio que queremos al igual que la casa, cuesta mucho dinero, estamos reuniendo, ya compramos el terreno y comenzamos a construir pero eso se lleva tiempo, cuando esté lista nos casamos como Dios manda, lo que si es que nada de bebes hasta entonces- le dice Hermione, pero al terminar de hablar se da cuenta del error por lo de Ginny y yo, y abre enormemente los ojos mientras se disculpa

-disculpa no quise decir eso-

-tranquila lo se nosotros o mejor dicho yo si cometí ese error… aunque los niños nunca son errores son bendiciones- ella busca en su cartera y saca su celular

-sí, tenemos que hablar pero antes quiero darte un regalo como muestra de paz entre nosotros, porque se estás enojado conmigo- niego con la cabeza –si activas el bluetooth te lo envió al celular tu regalo-

Busco mi celular con el entrecejo fruncido, que clase de regalo es ese, Hermione debe decirme porque nunca me dijo la verdad y obligarme a hacerme responsable, ella sabe que una sola palabra suya y a pesar de mis miedos con Ginny yo hubiera actuado.

-ok listo, pero no tienes que darme nada, una parte de mi entiende porque no me dijiste, eres la mujer de Ron y si él te pidió callar…eso lo entiendo, pero la parte egoísta se siente dolido por tu silencio…- ella me hace un gesto para callar mientras revisa su celular, levanta la vista y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa

-anda vira la foto...todos-

-Hermione hablamos no sé qué es esta foto que me envías…-

-anda abre el archivo y sabrás que de mi lo que quieres ahora lo tienes allí en el teléfono…míralo-

Niego con la cabeza, busco en el celular los archivos recibidos y abro el último, y es una foto mía, bueno una de cuando era bebe y la miro si es posible más extrañado aun.

-oh por Dios- dice mi madre y se lleva las manos al pecho y muestra una enorme sonrisa

-tus disculpas son una foto del cachorro?-

-Sirius mira bien al niño, tiene una franela de Pocoyo y ese personaje no existía hace 20 años- le dice Remus y vuelvo a mirar la foto y me doy cuenta

-es mi nieto- mi madre esta conmovida y se debe estar llorando

-le presento a Albus Severus Weasley, tu hijo Harry- me dice Hermione y al hacerlo levanto la cara y siento una lagrima solitaria baja por mi mejilla

-ja y después yo soy el gay por decir a vox populi que amo a mis terremotos y miren a este, se vuelve toda una mamita llorona por solo ver una foto-

Me dice Sirius mientras me empuja suavemente con el hombro, pero yo no tengo palabras, vuelvo la mirada a la fotografía y es cierto tiene una franela de ese muñeco animado que a veces he visto miran Castor y Pollux los gemelos de Sirius en la TV, y sus ojos son como los míos y esa sonrisa, dios que sonrisa, es la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, está muerto de risa, es un close-up de su hermosa carita, hay una mano sujetándolo, mientras él se destortilla de la risa, tiene la cabeza hacia un lado y es definitivo es mi hijo, porque posee una amplia cabellera negra con varios remolinos por todos lados que hace que sea prácticamente imposible mantener el cabello peinado.

-que hermoso… vieron su cabello? Es igualito a mío- apenas puedo hablar

-otro más a nuestro club de gay- se carcajea Sirius

-y tiene mis ojos- dice orgullosamente mi madre –oh Harry es mi nieto… soy abuela-

-Lily de verdad… apenas te estás dando cuenta?

-cállate Sirius-

-pero si quien hablo fue lunático-

-tu? Que extrañ… bueno pero igual cállate y déjame disfrutar de mi "nieto"- agarra mi teléfono y desde mi mano busca en las opciones y lo envía a ella misma

-ahora yo se lo envió a todo el mundo, tengo un nieto que emoción- dice ella y revisa su celular maravillada con mi Albus

Todos están emocionados, que digo "están" ESTAMOS emocionados, como puede una fotografía alegrarle la vida a alguien.

-Albus "Severus" uff no solo te odian a ti sino también a cornamenta, va caerse como condorito cuando se entere- comenta Sirius con esa sonrisa perruna de siempre, pero yo solo pienso en el "Weasley" del nombre, es mi chamo debe ser Potter como yo, frunzo los labios pero cuando veo a mi Albus con esa sonrisota no puedo evitar acompañarlo con mi sonrisa.

-bueno el nombre es por agradecimiento a ellos, por haberlos salvado a ambos en el accidente- nos comenta Hermione

-sé que fui la peor lacra del mundo, pero porque no me lo dijiste cuando lo supiste, cuando nació o cuando me divorcie, te llame lo recuerdas, me aleje de ustedes por Ginny pero te llamaba-

-si fueron momentos importantes en los que debí avisarte, pero la "pocas" veces que me llamaste te conformabas con las simples escusas que te daba, que si "estábamos ocupados", "el trabajo", "viajando"- baja la voz para decir –"no queremos herir a Ginny con tu presencia"- se aclara la garganta –fue muy cómodo para ti, como podía pelear eso con Ron, como lo vieras te lavaste las manos de la relación con Ginny-

-pero jamás supe del bebe, con un demonios me hubieras dicho y ahí hubiera estado- mi madre y mis tíos callaron solo nos escuchaban hablar

-las veces que mencionaba a Ginny cambiabas el tema, pero los "hubiera" ahora no son importantes-

-tienes razón, pero dime que fue lo que "si" cuál fue la versión de Ginny que hizo que apartaran a mi hijo de mi tanto que es un Weasley en vez de un Potter como corresponde- listo lo dije no podía con eso en la garganta, ella suspiro antes de hablar

-como dije el nombre de príncipe es por agradecimiento a los profesores Dumbledore y Snape…-

-¿príncipe?- dice con curiosidad mi madre

Hermione sonríe mientras nos mira elocuentemente –si Ginny es la "princesa" de la madriguera Albus es…-

-el "Príncipe", pero que tierno, ahora le diré de esa forma a mi nieto-

-sip, príncipe y Ginny cuando tuvieron el accidente, se las vieron muy mal. Les explico mejor desde el principio, Ginny llevaba un par de semanas esperando noticias de ti, pero los últimos días había tenido malestares matutinos-

-de que hablas- le pregunto

-náuseas y vómitos hijo, es normal al principio del embarazo- dice mi madre sin dejar de ver su celular se nota que está inundando las redes sociales con su nieto.

-exacto, antes del accidente no sabía ella sufría del corazón, tu sabes cuándo éramos chamos y nos quedábamos en la madriguera dormíamos juntas y muy temprano ella tomaba unas pastillas pero me decía eran vitaminas-

-es verdad lo recuerdo-

-bueno al parecer ella tomaba su medicación como siempre a primera hora, pero – y abre más los ojos –su cuerpo no había adsorbido el medicamento cuando ella lo expulsaba con los vómitos-

-cielos varios días sin medicarse, eso no es bueno- dice Sirius preocupado mientras se inclina hacia adelante para escuchar más de cerca

-para nada bueno, el día de tu boda solo fuimos los señores Weasley, Ron y yo; fue tan repentino- se aclara la garganta –bueno no sé si recuerdas pero los gemelos tenían un evento muy importante y no podían asistir, Percy había llevado a Bill y Charlie a uno de esos retiros para futuros gerentes o algo así y todos fueron con sus esposas, Charlie dejo el jeep en la madriguera-

-cierto el siempre deja el jeep allí para que Molly vaya al pueblo- dice Sirius pues al ser primos él y Arthur siempre han tenido contacto

-los Señores Weasley le dijeron a Ginny que saldrían a una cena del ministerio, no le dijeron que iban a tu boda, Molly pensó como llevaba varios días enferma del estómago darle esa noticia sabiendo que ella… este- mira hacia arriba como buscando las palabras –a Ginny le llamabas mucho la atención no quiso hacerla sentir malo más mal de lo que ya estaba la dejaron sola y se fueron, pero cuando llegaron el portón estaba abierto el jeep no estaba y tan poco Ginny, el teléfono estaba tirado en el suelo y había una taza rota se asustaron mucho y comenzaron a buscarla-

-pobres que susto debieron llevarse- dice mi madre que ya ha dejado su teléfono celular en paz para prestar su absoluta atención a Hermione

-estaban muy preocupados, estaban buscando por la zona cuando recibieron la llamada del profesor Dumbledore diciéndoles que vinieran que Ginny estaba aquí-

-esa es la peor noticia que un padre puede recibir- es mi padre ha llegado, saluda gentilmente a Hermione y se sienta a su lado, estira una mano aprieta la rodilla de mi madre y se inclina hacia el respaldar de su silla –Marlene fue a ver a los gemelos viene más luego-

-me lo suponía- Sirius tuerce la sonrisa, tía Marlene desde que nacieron los gemelos solo trabaja medio día para no alejarse de ellos mucho tiempo

-continua Hermione por favor- le suplico

-bueno como les decía ella llevaba días sin el medicamentos por los vómitos matutinos que pensaban era por el cambio de horarios y comidas que aun la afectaba, así que sin medicación no se sentía muy bien pero no les dijo a Molly y Arthur para que salieran a su supuesta cena, ella estaba tomándose un té para irse a acostar un rato cuando llamaron de la Academia Beauxbatons y una bruja desgraciada comienza hablarle muy feo, diciéndole que era persona no grata para la academia, que como era posible, que hubiera hecho eso, que ellos eran una academia deportiva de prestigio internacional y la dejaba en entre dicho con tu actuación, obvio Ginny ni idea de que le decía, y la secretaria le dice que ellos antes y después del campamento les hacen exámenes de laboratorio y cuando ahora ven el suyo sale que se embarazo durante su estancia en la academia-

-pero eso es ilegal ellos no pueden hacer algo así- mi padre se pone muy serio

-pues lo hicieron le dijeron que estaba expulsada y le quitarían todos sus títulos y medallas deportivas porque no se las merecía-

-qué clase de mujer era esa y de paso decírselo a Ginny debía hablar con sus padres, con razón se fue como loca y choco, lo afectada que estaba-

-eso es cierto Sra. Lily y fue uno de los muchos argumento que uso Percy en la demanda que les hizo-

-demanda? No supe nada de eso- Remus ve a mi padre y a Sirius sorprendido por no haberse enterado de algo así

-como ellos tenían las de perder llegaron a un sustancial acuerdo para que no fueran a juicio-

-por lo menos algo positivo- digo a todos

-en realidad ese dinero solo sirvió para pagar el hospital y todo lo que genero el accidente-

-entiendo-

-Ginny ya venía sintiéndose mal, se entera que está embarazada, va a buscarte y te encuentra casándote fue demasiado, cuando salió de tu casa estaba muy mal física y emocionalmente comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo el preinfarto, perdió el control de jeep y fue a dar con un muro de contención, todo el tren delante se le vino encima, el volante golpeo su pecho y piernas-

-pobre pelirroja- se conduele Remus yo no quiero ni imaginarme como fue ese horrible accidente

-los paramédicos pensaban que por el choque estaba teniendo el preinfarto y no que por el preinfarto tuvo el choque, y la medicaron según ese diagnóstico, algo que la puso peor, cuando llega a emergencia comienzan a llamar a los teléfonos que salen registrado del jeep pero no dan con Charlie-

-porque está en el retiro- le contesto como si fuera una pregunta

-Ginny salió muy rápido y sin ninguna identificación por lo tanto no sabían quién era ni su condición cardiaca; los profesores Dumbledore y Snape estaban viendo un paciente pero no sé porque o seria dios mismo que tuvieron que salir fue por emergencia en eso el profesor Snape ve hacia una sala y dijo "ese es pelirrojo Weasley donde lo pongan" se acercan y junto cuando a colocarle otros medicamentos a Ginny porque piensan que no evoluciona, el profesor Dumbledore le detiene la mano a la enfermera y le dijo "si le colocas eso la matas", por su corazón eso la iba a matar porque le generaría un infarto fulminante, le explican que saben quién es que ella es paciente cardiaca y ahí es cuando comienzan a tratarla como corresponde, por eso príncipe se llama así en honor a ellos, porque al salvarle la vida a Ginny se la salvaron a él, es más son sus padrinos-

-me hubiera gustado que fuera Ron- digo sin pensar o más bien pensando en voz alta

-si al él también…bueno todo fue un caos y Ginny varias semanas hospitalizada y todos en shock por lo del embarazo y sin poder hablarlo mucho porque la alteraba, creo Percy hizo todo lo de la demanda para sentirse útil y hacer algo, las cuentas fueron millonarias, pero su carrera deportiva se destruyó- dice Hermione con pesar

-porque tuvo un bebe no es justo- me molesto al pensar en lo chapado a la antigua que son algunos

-no es por príncipe, son sus rodillas, quedaron destrozadas tuvo 3 operaciones, terapias y todo lo pago la academia, pero igual el daño estaba hecho, Ginny no puede jugar profesionalmente con una rodillas así-

-tienes razón, rayos hasta qué punto le acabe su vida- me inclino me estrujo los ojos con ambas bajos, me ajusto otra vez los lentes –que hice, pero que hice y ahora el allí- y miro con frustración hacia el quirófano

-Albus es un luchador, saldrá bien de esta… bueno tú estabas de luna de miel, Ginny hospitalizada cuando la dan de alta tiene reposo absoluto tanto por las múltiples fracturas como por él bebe, se niega rotundamente a decir quién es el padre, que había ido hablar con él pero él ya estaba con otra haciendo su vida, que lo que hizo fue usarla u desecharla cuando ya no le sirvió para nada mas, que la dejaran tranquila y no le dijeran a nadie, que tenía vergüenza y cosas por el estilo-

-pero ni a Sirius le dijeron es de su familia y porque no me buscaste cuando regrese de la luna de miel maldita-

-Harry no digas esas cosas- me reprende mi madre

-como dije ella no estaba nada bien y creímos en el alegato que tenía vergüenza, estuvo enyesada de ambas piernas 2 meses, y después terapia de apenas un mes porque con el peso aunque bajo le afectaba así que tuvo que seguir en cama y las náuseas no solo fueron al principio fue todo el embarazo, todo el tiempo estuvieron por debajo de su peso, tu presión arterial por los cielos, jaquecas constantes, tenían miedo de que sufriera eclampsia, por eso a los 7 meses le indujeron el parto, él estuvo 1 semana en incubadora y demás hasta que lo dieron de alta-

-y Ginny-

-Harry en lo que nació, ella se recuperó, en casos así el parto es la cura, pudo comenzar hacer la rehabilitación como correspondía y volvió a caminar-

-qué bueno-

-y como viste en la foto, cuando Albus nació todos nos dimos cuenta, todo ese cabello y los ojos, tú te habías casado prácticamente al día siguiente de volver de Francia y eso de cierta forma comprobó lo que dijo Ginny, no cuantas veces retuve a Ron de ir a partirte la cara-

-lo hubieras dejado…si ya se a estas alturas no hay cabida a los "hubiera"-

-Albus fue creciendo, es un niño sano y alegre como viste en la foto, esa fue la semana pasada, fue a buscarlos al trabajo de Ginny ese fin de semana se quedaban en mi casa-

-Ginny trabaja? Y sus estudios-

-claro! Ella estuvo casi un año sin salir de casa y cuando lo hacía era para ir a un hospital, después estuvo es unos cursos especiales y saco un año, le hace falta el ultimo para graduarse, pero el príncipe está creciendo y Ginny dice que sus padres ya hacen mucho, más de lo que merece, que algún día termina y consiguió trabajo en la tienda de Tía Muriel-

-qué?- digo algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía y siento las miradas de todo el mundo sobre mí –pero si ella no se lleva con su tía-

-si pero donde más la iban a dejar llevar a un bebe a trabajar, es una librería pequeña y la trastienda tiene una cocinita y hay espacio suficiente para un corral para Albus, ella está determinada a encargarse de su hijo-

-nuestro hijo-

-ok su hijo, no achacárselo a su mamá para que lo cuide, y cubre los gastos de Albus, dice "yo lo hice, yo me encargo"-

-lo hicimos-

-ok ya, solo te explico la situación, ella no te quiere y hará todo para seguir con su vida como hasta ahora, eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir, no te debo más disculpas, fueron tus decisiones los que te trajeron hasta aquí, ahora serán tus nuevos actos los que determinen si la situación sigue así o cambia, y oye los quiero a ambos, pero quiero más a mi sobrino, piensa y piensa bien que vas hacer, eso es todo lo que te diré- se para y va hacia donde esta Ron que comienza a hablarle, supongo reclamando que haya hablado conmigo.

Y así continúan las horas unos van y vienen, hablan comentan vuelven a preguntar o más buen asediar a la enfermera de mi tía para saber el avance de la operación, mi madre y Molly traen bandejas de té, café, alguna galleta, periódicos y revistas para pasar el tiempo ya que 4 horas sin hacer nada más que esperar es para volverse locos, si las primeras fueron difíciles estas son agonizantes.

Casi finalizando la tarde llega Marlene con los niños, recordó que Ginny sigue amamantando a Albus y se la lleva para sacar su leche no sé porque artilugio, solo entiendo que si Albus no come igual sus senos se llenan y al parecer eso debe es doloroso y esa leche materna le puede servir a algún bebe recién nacido. Los gemelos al ver a su padre le saltan encima y se guindan como zarcillos preguntándole mil cosas, hasta que vuelve Marlene por ellos y se los lleva y pide a su esposo le avise cualquier cosa, se va disculpándose por no quedarse pero debe llevarlos con Tonks y Teddy que al parecer tiene sarampión y ella desea padezcan de una vez tal enfermedad "mejor mientras están pequeños" dijo antes de partir y ellos felices porque creen estarán en cama todo el día comiendo helado.

-Remus- le llama Molly –pero Teddy está bien no le habrán salido muchas marcas?-

- Molly solo tuvo fiebre el primer día, pero de las marcas no sé muy bien, a mí no me dio de niño, así que Dora declaro la "casa está en cuarentena" y yo mientras estoy en casa de Sirius-

-cierto ya adulto el paciente se complica mucho, con razón no ha vendido Tonks, no puede dejar a el niño solo, ellos solo quieren estar con su madre cuando enferman y supongo que si Marlene lleva a los gemelos tampoco podrá volver, con dos es más difícil-

-si normalmente no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra ya debo irme olvidando de mi cama la invaden cuando enferman- dice Sirius con una mueca en los labios

-James puedo ahora quedarme en tu casa? No había pensado en eso pero si los gemelos les da también sarampión tampoco puedo estar allí-

-tranquilo la casita siempre está disponible- le dice mi padre

Remus y Molly siguen hablando de lo mismo Arthur hace algún comentario y el tiempo sigue pasando, no sé cuántas veces me he lavado la cara y estoy en eso cuando Sirius entra al baño y me mira significativamente.

-Snape y Dumbledore están saliendo- salimos corriendo y vemos como hablan con las enfermeras y ellas comienzan a moverse ellos salen y Magda sale con ellos con una silla de ruedas vacía

-Harry que lamentable es volver a vernos en estas circunstancias- me dice Dumbledore ellos trabajan en la Universidad Howard y si bien no me dieron clases al ser amigos de mis padres los conocemos muy bien

-Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Snape- y asiento a modo de saludo

-lo bueno es que ya sabes de tu hijo, nuestro tocayo1- dice palmeando en el hombro a Snape que está a su lado

-como salió la operación?- pregunto desesperado sin poder contenerme mas

-ansioso como siempre Potter- me señala Snape con una ceja levanta y esa mirada de asco que siempre me dedicaba

-como estas Snape, Dumbledore- mi padre se adelanta y extiende la mano a Snape y se la agarra antes que se dé cuenta y de igual forma saluda a Dumbledore

-bueno como saben la operación por la parte traumatológica fue un éxito, con ciertas complicaciones por su corta edad- comienza a explicar Dumbledore –al principio se solicitó la autorización para colocar una válvula de derivación ventriculoperitonea que ayudaría a tratar el aumento de líquido cefalorraquídeo en el cerebro, se colocaría la válvula o bomba de líquido bajo la piel por detrás del oído y ésta va conectada a ambos catéteres. Cuando se acumulara la presión alrededor del cerebro, la válvula se abre y el líquido excedente sale de éste hacia el área del tórax o el abdomen. Esto ayuda a disminuir la presión intracraneal, hasta que en una semana podamos quitar la bomba de líquido en una sencilla operación de una hora aproximadamente-

-entonces ya está bien- dice Ginny y todos creemos lo mismo y comenzamos a comentarlo pero Snape nos detiene

-No, está presentando arritmia para que logre volver a su estado normal lo indujimos a un estado de coma programado y así lo mantendremos durante este tiempo hasta que evolucione positivamente- dice muy seriamente

-eso no le dará un daño cerebral?- pregunta Percy

-aun no podemos determinar eso, debemos esperar pase la noche y comenzar hacerle más estudios- nos dice Dumbledore

-pero después de esos estudios si nos dicen como esta todo verd… ay- estaba hablando Ginny y de repente se queja, Magda la ha inyectado algo en el brazo y ella se abraza a sí misma y mira a Dumbledore y Snape preguntando con los ojos que paso, Snape da unos pasos y la toma por los hombros, mientras la sienta en la silla de ruedas

-no podemos decirte si tiene daño cerebral o no, ni que pasos haremos a continuación y cuáles no, porque no sabemos si va a sobrevivir de esta noche-

-no…mi bebe…- comienza a decir Ginny en un susurro y parece se está desvaneciendo

-si logra pasar de esta noche tiene buenas posibilidades, pero debemos esperar- interviene Dumbledore mientras ella termina de desmayarse

-pero que han hecho, que le puso a mi hermana- Ron comienza a gritar todo es un caos, todos estamos en shock, Molly abraza a su hija desmayada y al igual que mi madre lloran a cantaros

-Joven Weasley por favor…todos…SILENCIO- se impone Dumbledore –es terrible lo sabemos, pero las probabilidades están en contra, Ginevra desde que llego tiene la tensión arterial por el suelo, esta helada, pálida y sus labios tienen un suave tono azul, no está bien por eso el tranquilizante-

-pero…- intenta hablar Fred pero Snape lo calla

-"pero" nada, ella fue deportista y eso logro sacarla adelante pero su enfermedad se volvió asintomática, podría estar teniendo un infarto y no lo sabríamos, con un tranquilizante puede sobrellevar una noticia como está, pero sin él no tiene posibilidades-

-en una hora él bebe será trasladado a la Unidad Cuidados Intensivos (UCI), es un área especial por su condición podrán verlo, a distancia pero lo verían, mientras Ginevra será llevada a evaluación, al resto los acompaño a UCI para ubicarlos y tratar de tranquilizarse-

-oh por dios Arthur- solloza la Sra. Weasley

-tu ve con Ginny yo voy con Albus y los chicos, trata de estar tranquila si ella despierta y te ve así se va alterar-

-suegrá yo voy con ustedes, Hermioní ve con ellos y ayudalós en un rato seguro Ginní estarrá bien y vamos con ustedes- dice Fleur que esta con la nariz roja y el francés se le está saliendo fuertemente por esta situación

Mi padre me lleva con él, yo simplemente no puedo, esto es demasiado, solo ruego a dios por mi pequeño, esta dolorosa segunda fase de la operación fue algo que jamás pensé, mi niño, mi Albus, mi príncipe entre la vida y la muerte.

1 Tocayo: así se le llama a la persona que tienen un mismo nombre

*me toco investigar un poco de operaciones del cerebro para que sonara creíble jajaja

**esta si revisar, estoy full trabajo así que aquí les mando, y listo ya salió del quirófano, toca esperar, no sé qué me diga la musa inspiradora para esta semana para el próximo capitulo

***chao nos leemos el lunes

****y esta historia o personajes pertenecen a JKR y bla bla bla a esa genial mujer


	7. Capitulo VI - La Leona

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA LEONA**

Todos íbamos avanzando a pasos muy lentos entre llantos, ruego, y preguntas; Dumbledore muy pacientemente fue explicando la condición de Albus, cuando llegamos al piso nos indicó cuán importante debía ser nuestra presencia en esa área, que no éramos los únicos familiares pasando por momentos difíciles, que en el área solo podrían estar 2 personas al mismo tiempo, que habían más pacientes y no podíamos entras todos a la vez, que afuera en esos pasillos si podíamos estar los demás y nos turnáramos para entrar.

-bueno familia, porque ahora todos somos una gran familia que queremos la salud de Pequeño…- todos asentimos cabizbajos

-necesito que todos me miren y presten atención, sé que esta noticia es muy dura, pero recuerden aún no hay nada escrito, y como siempre digo "esperemos lo peor, deseemos lo mejor"- todos volvimos a asentir y a prestarle mucha atención

-lo de la joven Weasley fue una medida de precaución, estoy seguro que esta bien, en cuanto al Pequeño aún está en observación en una hora lo traerán, estará en esta unidad especial y pediátrica, donde tendrá atención constante las 24 horas del día, quienes estén en esta área no estarán directamente con él…-

-cómo es eso?- le pregunta Ron

-Joven Weasley, es un área estéril muy protegida por la condición en que están estos pequeños, ustedes podrán verlo y hablarle, hay una pared de vidrio pero podrá escucharlo perfectamente, yo particularmente soy de los que piensan que un paciente en coma si escucha a sus seres queridos, recibe ese mensaje de amor y apoyo y creo firmemente que parte de su recuperación es por esas palabras de apoyo-

-entiendo-

-Como dije solo dos estarán adentro, los demás esperaran aquí, sugiero se turnen unas 2 horas cada pareja que entre, al principio todos querrán verlo y propongo 10 minutos por pareja, como para saludarlo y después dejen a los que asignen el primer turno-

-cuando se recuperara Ginny- pregunto –supongo querría ser la primera- digo al ver como todos me miran

-tienes razón pero el calmante dura poco así que quizás cuando él llegue ella ya estará aquí- hace una pausa –a la mano izquierda verán los ascensores y a la extrema izquierda las escaleras por donde vinimos, a la derecha otra cafetería, muy buena por cierto y a la extrema derecha una capilla, con una imagen de Nuestra Señora de Walsingham muy bonita- dice Dumbledore elocuentemente a Arthur

-gracias en lo que llegue Ginny iremos- mi cara de confusión debió ser muy grande porque Hermione con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar me explica

-Harry, los Weasley son muy católicos por eso hace hincapié- me dice haciendo un gesto con las cejas Dumbledore

-uju-

-la Sra. Weasley no llevo varias veces cuando pasábamos las vacaciones en la madriguera, pero tú y Ron se la pasaban roncando y los dejo de llevar-

-era la iglesia?-

-cielos! de verdad ustedes dos tan apáticos que parecen ateos…yo si lo acompañaré a la capilla Sr. Weasley-

-gracias linda- dice con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos están llenos de tanta tristeza que su sonrisa se apaga rápidamente

-bueno no queda más que esperar, Severus y yo estaremos turnándonos para evaluarlo y ver que más estudias y procedimientos haríamos, así que les sugiero se sienten y descansen, como le dije la cafetería es buena y el café muy delicioso los ayudara en estas primeras horas de espera, con permiso- entra en UCI*

Nos sentamos algunos comienzan a caminar de un lado a otro, otros hablan; de verdad no sé qué hacer, solo tengo este inmenso dolor en el pecho y repito constantemente la palabra se Snape que tan vez mi hijo no pase de esta noche.

Sin más me paro y voy a esa capilla, no soy católico, mamá a veces nos lleva a la iglesia, pero en este momento no sé qué más hacer sino pedirle a dios que ayude a mi hijo.

Es una pequeña habitación con la muy tenue luz y tres de estas largas filas de asientos de iglesia y ciertamente hay un pequeño altar, me arrodillo en el último banco, veo mis manos y no sé qué hacer, si las uno como una plegaria o simplemente me quedo allí rezando, paso mi mano derecha por mi cabeza y siento una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y sin verlo sé que es mi padre.

-en esto saliste igual a mí, yo también fui rebelde con dios- volteo a verlo con los ojos vidriosos, negando suevamente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sé de qué habla

-tu difunta abuela insistía hasta el cansancio para que me acercara a dios, pero no lo hice; hasta que casi te pierdo fue cuando me acerque a dios y ese día fue cuando me convertí en padre-

-de que hablas… tu eres el mejor…padre del mundo… y muchas veces te… he visto leyendo la biblia- digo entre cortado la voz ya no me da

-cierto, leo la biblia con frecuencia y todos los domingos vamos a la iglesia a dar gracias, pero antes no era así y en cuanto a lo ser el mejor padre del mundo tengo mis dudas y hoy más que nunca-

-pa..pá...- me aclaro la garganta –papá lo que hice no fue tu culpa, no fue el ejemplo que me diste…tu siempre …- me hace un gesto con la mano para que me calle

-los hijos son reflejo de sus padres, sin quitarte tu responsabilidad, también estuvo en mí averiguar que te paso después de Francia, sabía que algo te paso, tu eres mi hijo, te conozco, fue más fácil dejarme llevar y aceptar ese matrimonio con esa mujer pensando que debía dejar que te equivocaras solo y aprendieras, debí averiguar que te paso-

No supe que decir, mi padre toma mis manos y hace que entrelace mis dedos.

-no se trata de rezar una oración, de invocar una imagen, es sentir a dios en ti, por eso unes tus manos para encontrar esa fuerza en tu interior y te arrodillas por respeto y penitencia, ya que va a pedirle su intersección, cierra los ojos y espera, relájate y sentirás tu conexión con nuestro señor-

-no sé cómo hacerlo-

-bueno sentémonos y déjame explicarte como aprendí yo- y nos sentamos y vuelve hablar -nunca te dijimos toda la verdad de esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente, solo que te caíste, pero no fue del todo así-

-de que hablas-

-tus tíos y yo acabábamos de abrir el bufete y me llego un caso pro-bono, algo sencillo una señora que reclamaba el pago de un galpón que alquilo y no le pagaban, pero tras todo eso estaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle…-

-Tom Ryddle? No fue el caso que los hizo famosos?

-tristemente si, para unos conocido Tom Ryddle un empresario, filántropo más bueno que el pan; pero para otros su alias era Lord Voldemort un mafioso asesino rey del tráfico de órganos, uno de sus socios contrato ese galpón y en los documentos figuro su nombre, sin investigar mucho dimos con la verdad de ese demente, comenzamos con el caso, tu acababas de nacer y yo baje la guardia, tenía un gran caso que me haría famoso, recién casado, acababa de ser padre y todo el mundo me vanagloriaba de cuan parecido eras a mí, y te exhibía con un soberbio orgullo-

-papá…-

-mi orgullo de macho vernáculo me sobrepaso y los puso a ustedes en la palestra pública y por ende en peligro, comenzamos a recibir amenazas pero no les hicimos caso, todos nuestros movimientos estabas vigilados y teníamos una rata dentro del bufete que les informaba de todo, Peter Pettigrew supuesto amigo y socio junto con tus tíos, con severos problemas con el juego y de allí de agarro Ryddle, para extorsionarlo y tenerlo en su poder, nos traiciono, vendió la ubicación exacta de los tres para que nos ejecutaran el 31 de Octubre de 1981-

-tenía yo un año?- me mire tristemente

-tú dulce primer año, solo un año más pequeño que Albus, Peter le informo que Remus estaría donde sus padres, Sirius iría a visitar a Marlene y pedir su mano a sus padres y nosotros estaríamos en casa-

-y que paso?-

-ocurrió, nos mató o por lo menos en parte… ejecutaron a los padres de Remus frente a él y cuando lo iban a matar llego la policía-

-por dios con razón es tan triste y retraído-

-no lo recordaras pero antes de Tonks era peor aún, Remus se volvió alcohólico por la culpa, la buena de Tonks fue la que lo saco hacia adelante, por eso antes casi no lo veías sino hasta hace como 10 o 15 años que ella llego a su vida-

-sabia de su enfermedad pero no el motivo…- digo cabizbajo –pero y mis padrinos-

-por suerte se habían peleado, Sirius no fue, pero por cosas de dios como dice tu madre, media hora antes Marlene salió a buscar a Sirius para obligarlo a ir y pedir su mano a sus padres, eso los salvo pero no a sus padres-

-por eso tardaron tanto en casarse?-

-sí, ellos se alejaron, Marlene lo culpaba y Sirius mismo lo hacía, hasta que el tiempo curo sus heridas y ya sabes el resto; en cuanto a nosotros… estábamos en la sala y llego Peter mientras le abría la puerta lo vi extraño o un sexto sentido, no lo deje pasar, y lo vi a Ryddle, fue en persona a encargarse del problema, le grite a tu madre que corriera, él se me vino encima y a quemarropa me di en el pecho, Lily corría contigo en brazos pero la casa estaba rodeada, subió a tu habitación, él la siguió le dio en la cabeza, al caer te golpeaste con el suelo, pero seguías llorando, pero cuando te iba a disparar le dispare yo a él-

-pero como si te había herido-

-hijo mío tu padre es un hueso duro de roer y me salvo una condición que al parecer tenemos algunos Potter, que es la dextrocardia una condición en la que el corazón se ubica inclinado hacia el lado derecho del pecho-

-yo tengo eso?- le digo mientras toco el lado izquierdo de su pecho como buscando esa cicatriz

-no tu no lo tienes, cuando me disparo quede inconsciente un minuto cuando abrí los ojos estaba allí Peter, al verme se sorprendió y saco un arma, yo solo le dije "porque tú eras mi hermano", "porque mataba a mi bebe y mi mujer"- me dijo con los ojos vidriosos –no pensaba en mi sino en ustedes, eso lo descoloco se puso la pistola en la cabeza y se suicidó, como pude me pare, tome el arme y subí las escaleras escuche el disparo, por un espejo Ryddle me vio cuando llegue a la puerta, se volteo pero fui más rápido-

-por dios papá…-

-era él o tu para mí no había otra opción, Remus ya había dado el aviso la policía y las ambulancias llegaron, Lily apenas respiraba y tú de repente dejaste de llorar, entre en pánico, no podía perderlos, los paramédicos trataban de animarte y estabilizar a tu madre, no dejaba me tocaran solo me preocupaba por ustedes, nos trasladaron aquí, mi herida fue limpia entro y salió sin afectar nada, la de tu madre fue superficial, como la habitación estaba oscura no apunto bien gracias a Dios, pero tú, esa sala donde esta Albus la conozco bien te tuvieron allí una semana, el golpe fracturo tu débil cráneo, no sé cuántas horas estuve aquí, rogándole a dios que me llevara a mí con tal de salvarte, apenas desperté de la anestesia me solté de todos esos aparatos y vine a UCI, buscándote, no sabía nada de tu madre así que asumí lo peor-

-porque nunca me lo dijeron?- ambos estamos llorando

-porque fue muy doloroso para todos, como te dije mato parte de nosotros, solo queríamos seguir adelante como fuera, fue muy duro mi encuentro con dios, admitiendo cuan malagradecido había sido, implorando ayuda cuando nunca lo había tomado en cuenta-

-pero yo me he equivocado demasiado, mi relación con Ginny, el abandonarlos…-

-hijo tenemos un dios muy bueno, que si sabes que nos arrepentimos de corazón, estará para nosotros, él te ayudara, bien sea salvando a Albus o llevándolo para que no sufra más, y si tristemente es así él te dará consuelo para que aceptes la perdida, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore "aun nada está escrito"- yo me convulsiono llorando por la tristeza y pidiendo perdón por mi pecados y de repente mi mente se ilumina y la oración del padre nuestro viene a mi mente y juntos comenzamos a decirla.

Apenas acabamos de terminar de orar y llega Remus a decirnos que regresemos.

-ya trajeron al bebe, primero están entrando los Weasley después lo haremos nosotros, vamos- nos dice y voy entre ambos a ese pasillo a esperar mi turno.

Y así poco a poco vamos entrando y cuando salimos lo hacemos devastados, es tan pequeño que apenas y se ve con tantos aparatos encima, esta solo con el pañal, su piernita está envuelta en lo que supongo es el yeso y otras vendas en su barriga que se ve subir y bajar mientras respira, tiene tubos por todas lados, por su brazo, boca y su cabeza, tiene la cabeza envuelta y los ojos tapados con más gasas.

Es la primera vez que veo a mi hijo y es así, tan golpeado e indefenso, luchando por su vida, esta gran habitación está rodeada de camas con niños, todos más grandes que el mío; si, mío porque así lo siento, apenas lo veo en persona y ya tengo este sentimiento de pertenencia, este amor tan grande, que no me cabe en el pecho, cuando vi su fotografía me hizo tanta ilusión pero ahora al verlo, el sentimiento se incrementó con creces.

Los primeros en hacer vigilia son Ron y Hermione, ella insiste que será mientras llega Ginny porque sabe que ella no se separara de Albus hasta que regrese a casa, trata de sonar positiva y esperanzadora.

Del ascensor después de no sé cuánto tiempo llega Ginny como un torbellino corriendo y Molly detrás con la mano en el pecho, por el esfuerzo.

-que no te quites eso, que ten han dicho- y me fino que Ginny tiene pegada a su mano una de esas vías intravenosas que se está arrancando salvajemente y vuelve a pegar el apósito para que no se manche de sangre –por dios niña, Arthur detenla- le hace gestos con la mano a su esposo, que se para para contener a Ginny, ella ni lo mira ve el letrero de UCI y abre las puertas y las deja de par en par.

-donde está mi bebe?- le pregunta a una enfermera que esta al fondo y ve a Ron y Hermione que están sentados frente a una cama, sigue para acercarse y se topa con la pared de vidrio –que es esto? como entro?- golpea con las manos

-por favor contrólese- dice la enfermera

-Ginny cálmate, no puedes entrar, ven siéntate y espera lo podrás ver- el intenta acercarse pero ella golpea su mano

-Ginevra- la reprende su madre, ella la vuelve a ignorar y se acerca a la enfermera que ha salido por una puerta de vidrio

-Señora por favor contrólese, hay más pacientes, no puede entrar, debe esperar como cada familiar en el área asignada- Ginny al ver que no consigue nada sigue hacia la puerta y comienza a golpear

-déjeme entrar- le dice a otra enfermera que sigue adentro que está hablando por teléfono –allí veo a ese señor que no tiene pinta de doctor con la niña, déjeme entrar-

-Ginny por favor compórtate- le dice Ron que intenta agarrarla pero ella se cuadra y con las manos en posición de ataque, que aunque están abiertas se ve claramente su intensión

-NO ME TOQUEN, a mí no me vuelven a apartar de mi bebe, no me toquen- se gira y ve a todos, esta como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro –que me deje entrar… ustedes podrán ser más fuertes que yo, pero yo soy más rápida y lo saben, no que toquen, y si no me van a ayudar a entrar tan poco me jodan- sigue golpeando la puerta –deme de esa ropa esterilizada para entrar- le dice a la enfermera que está afuera dando por hecho que ella va a entrar –mire voy a entrar por las buenas o lo hare por las malas pero le juro por dios que yo entro y estaré al lado de mi bebe… que no lo ve… es un bebe necesita a su madre, está asustado- en eso la puerta suena abriéndose todos ponemos la mirada en la otra enfermera

-el Dr. Dumbledore autorizo la entrada- todos nos vemos sorprendidos –pero SOLO de los padres y esterilizándose antes de entrar-

Ginny entra y la pasan tras un paraban supongo para prepararla para que vea a Albus, sale toda vestida de azul, con gorro, tapa bocas y hasta guantes y la llevan o más bien ella lleva a la enfermera a la última cama a la derecha donde esta Albus.

-hola mi príncipe- su voz se transforma de potente trueno a dulce murmullo, le acaricia la manito que tiene libre –mami ya está aquí, mi cielo, mi bebe precioso, ya todo está bien, ya puedes estar tranquilo, ya todo paso… - y le sigue hablando así y la respiración de Albus se relaja por completo casi como un milagro

-oiga dejo de respirar- le dice Ron a la enfermera que sigue afuera

-no es eso, aunque el paciente fue inducido a un coma para que se reestablezca aún seguía agitado, sentir a su madre cerca lo ayuda a relajarse y entrar en el coma profundo que es lo que lo va a ayudar- explica ella viendo la escena –lo que no va ayudar es que todos ustedes estén aquí metidos, solo se permiten 2 personas y esta una, así que colaboren creen que son los únicos que están pasando por un mal momento- a regañadientes salimos y se queda la señora Weasley sentada desde afuera

Así volvemos todos a sentarnos fuera de UCI, esperando a las 6 de la mañana cuando vuelvan a evaluar a Albus y nos den la noticia definitiva, la anhelada buena noticia que se salvara y que no haya daño cerebral.

Después de una hora sale Molly y entra Fleur, la Sra. Weasley explica que le hicieron los exámenes a Ginny tendrían que esperar los resultados y en la evaluación salió bien, que ciertamente tenia baja la tensión pero cuando despertó se le disparo y comenzó a amenazar a todo el mundo para que la dejaran salir para venirse con Albus, todos comienza hacer comentarios.

Me doy cuenta que estoy encorvado y me estiro y siento correctamente y comienzo a sentir vergüenza de mí, Ginny con una condición tan delicada estaba como una leona peleando y luchando por estar con su bebe y yo estaba como una niña llorona sin hacer nada sino dar lastima, debo orar a dios y poner todo mi ser con mente y corazón positivos a que todo saldrá, debo dejar de ser una niña llorona y comportarme como hombre, como padre, que debe ser apoyo y fuerza para mi hijo.

Cerca de la 9 de la noche llega la temible tía Muriel, regañando a todo el mundo por no decirle nada y tenerla apartada.

-malagradecidos a todos ustedes les cambie los pañales, les di de comer y así me pagan- dice levantando su bastón y apuntando con él a sus sobrinos nietos

-y si tu hiciste eso – dice Fred

-que hacia mi mamá?- completa George

-tu siempre me ignoras, tu a mí no me quieres- le dice a su sobrino con falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras ignora a los gemelos

-no digas eso tía Muriel, todo ha sido muy difícil- le dice mientras se para y le da un beso en la mejilla

-y tú no tienes una mujer? No te lleno de hijos? Ninguno de ellos es gafo todos tienen teléfono y sus mujeres también, ninguno me pudo llamar, sino llamo a florecita ni me entero que príncipe está enfermo-

-es Fleur ya te he dicho, y esta delicado-

-si florecita ya me explico, pero bueno donde esta príncipe lo quiero ver- el Sr. Weasley la toma del brazo y la lleva al UCI

-que tenga bastón no significa que sea invalida, se caminar sola, que no se olvide que yo te enseñe a caminar a ti- el suspira y la suelta

-de acuerdo, es aquí en esa puerta- le señala ella va caminando pero me ve, cosa que me sorprende porque es casi ciega

-míralo a él, estas aquí- yo me paro y camino hacia a ella y la saludo con un beso

-como esta tía Muriel?- le digo con una media sonrisa

-yo estoy cada día más vieja, acabada, no puedo ni con mi espíritu y aquí estoy, viniendo a ver a mi sobrino bisnieto yo solita, exponiéndome porque tanto hombre y nadie se pone la mano en el pecho y piensa en mí y mi sufrimiento- suspira hondamente, siempre me llama la atención como se pone de víctima y al segundo siguiente salta peleando que ella es autosuficiente

-tal vez no querían preocuparla-

-esos- semana a los chicos –esos lo que quieren es verme muerta para heredar toda mi fortuna, pero no verán NADA, todo será para el príncipe-

-cambiaste otra vez de heredero, antes era Ginny- le dice Charley con una media sonrisa

-ella metió la pata, así que no merece nada tan poco, por otro lado, tu- me señala con ese terrorífico dedo índice –ya que estas aquí supongo vas a servir para algo, porque esto es caro- y señala el hospital en general

-por supuesto- digo con convicción

-tu trabajas? Eres profesional?-

-sí, soy abogado, trabajo en la firma de mi padre-

-otro ladrón más… bueno por lo menos no eres un bueno para nada, y tienes casa porque mi príncipe necesita una casa, esa muchacha con lo que gana JAMÁS podrá pagar una casa ni de alquiler-

-será porque le pagas una miseria y la explotas- le dice Ron ella lentamente gira la cabeza y lo mira

-te recuerdo que ella llega tarde y se va temprano, sin contar que en el trabajo esta con el príncipe, dime en que otro trabajo la dejan estar con su hijo, le pago lo justo por todos los beneficios que le doy, yo no soy Arthur que le dio de todo y mira como pago, hay que tener mano firme con una niña tan mimada para vuelva a agarrar el carril, aprenda y madure- Ron se encoge por semejante regaño y me vuelve a ver con esa mirada de RX –como decía si no tiene me consigues una casa ya mismo- golpea el piso con el bastón -porque niño que nace merece una casa propia, a la madriguera debe ir es de "visita"… he dicho-

-si señora- digo automáticamente y entra a UCI, después de un rato regresa con una expresión muy seria, se ve acongojada, mirando al suelo, al salir todos los hombres al unísono nos ponemos de pie y esperamos un nuevo regaño, Tía Muriel al darse cuenta levanta la cara, respira profundo dándose a sí misma fortaleza y su mirada se dirige a la derecha donde estamos nosotros

-James-

-Muriel- mi padre se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla pero veo que ella le susurra algo

-Percival llévame a casa estoy sumamente agotada, niño estén tranquilos su hermana y sobrino estarán bien, recuerden que la próxima en partir de este mundo seré yo, y nadie me pasa por encima- se acerca a los Sres. Weasley

-siempre están en mis oraciones hoy doblare los esfuerzos- saca de su cartera un rosario que se ve muy valioso lo coloca en las manos de Arthur se las cierra en un puño antes de hablar –toma y vayan a la capilla, sé que este lugar tiene, recen un rosario a la Virgen ella es madre y sabe lo que están pasando… deberían llevar a los gemelos y a la piernas chuecas a lo mejor la Virgen intercede y deja de vivir en el pecado-

-Tía Muriel! …- dice Ron cruzando los brazos y arrugando la frente

-deja- lo interrumpe Hermione –me gusta la idea ya vengo voy con tus padres-

Lentamente Percy quien lleva del brazo a Tía Muriel van al ascensor y se pierden en él, solo quedan Ron, Bill y Charlie, los otros parten a la capilla.

-James que te dijo Muriel?- le pregunta mi madre

-"tiene una hora"- dice haciendo comillas con los dedos y sentando a lado de mi madre

-una hora, para qué?- le pregunto veo hacia los lados y solo estamos nosotros tres y los Weasley a la izquierda suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchemos –y donde están mis tíos?-

-primero una hora para ver qué podemos hacer legalmente, mientras ellos están ocupados-

-pero de que hablas papá?-

-Harry, tu hijo es un Potter y de esta noche no pasa que en su cama diga "Albus Potter", tus tíos andan en eso, Muriel al llevarse a Percy y enviar lejos a Arthur, Hermione y los gemelos, nos ayudó a hacerlo con ellos aquí se darían cuenta en un minuto y comenzarían a moverse, recuerda legalmente tu no figuras por ningún lado, con el favor de dios Albus sale sano de este hospital y nunca lo volverías a ver, Ginny te odia se ve en sus ojos, Percy no se queda atrás, hará de todo para mantenerte alejado y Arthur adora a su hija, tu para ellos solo eres un aprovechado pensaran que quieres quitarles al bebe…-

-yo jamás le haría eso a Ginny-

-yo lo sé- y pone la mano en mi hombro -pero ellos ahora solo piensan lo peor de ti, y en base a eso harán todo para mantenerte alejado sin derecho alguno y sobretodo sin hacer más daño-

-siendo así como dices porque no enviaron a Ginny lejos, los suegros de Bill viven en Francia y ellos le tienen cariño a Ginny- le dice mi madre

-aja es cierto- le digo viéndolo con elocuencia

-cierto, pero también es cierto que Ginny estuvo en cama por "meses"-

-verdad-

-después cuando nació Albus por fin pudo hacer la terapia de rehabilitación, esos sumas otros meses más y aunque Muriel la deje trabajar con él bebe allí, Ginny no es loca y Molly menos no la dejaría salir con un bebe recién nacido a trabajar, por lo tanto debe tener muy poco tiempo trabajando, hagan las cuentas el tiempo da, si querían enviarla lejos como tú dices cariño debían esperar más tiempo, tal vez en unos meses lo harían pero ocurrió esta desgracia que los detuvo y los obligo a buscarnos, bueno a buscarte hijo-

-y todo eso lo pensaron mientras veníamos a UCI y enviaste a Remus y Sirius a mover sus contactos?- mi padre asiente con la cabeza –adoro cuando te pones en una aptitud de "gran" abogado que mueve los hilos de la justicia-

-gracias cariño- dice mi padre con una GRAN sonrisa

-no comiencen con sus cosas que no es el momento, es incómodo verlos así-

-hijo no es mi culpa es que no hay nada más sexy que un hombre inteligente-

-por favor no incluyan la palabra "sexy" a algo referido a ustedes es mmm- me estremezco de solo pensarlo

-agradece que seamos "mmmmm" porque si no, "no" estarías aquí, pero bueno cambiemos el tema, es de noche como Sirius y Remus podrán conseguir un juez que cambien el nombre de Albus?-

-una vez que uno se convierte en un merodeador nunca se sale-

-hay no hables como si estuvieran en la mafia o algo así, sabes que no me gusta- papá la abraza y la empuja hacia él para plantarle un beso en la coronilla

Seguimos hablando de como mis tío están moviendo sus influencias, nuevamente viene Dobby con algo para cenar y pasar la noche, todos hemos tomado la decisión de quedarnos hasta tener noticias.

Las horas pasan muy lentamente sin ninguna clemencia, Ginny en ningún momento se aparta del lado de Albus, sigue hablando y acariciando su mano con cariño y no habla gruñe cuando alguien le dice que se tome un descanso.

-acaso él está descansando… no él está luchando y yo lo hago a su lado-

Repite constantemente esas palabras como un mantra a todo aquel se le acerca hablar. Yo entro un par de veces y solo los veo, decidí después de ver a Ginny pelear por estar con Albus y lo que dijo papá que me quitaran nuevamente a Albus, yo también voy a luchar mi hijo sabrá que yo soy su padre y no solo eso voy a entrar en su vida y cumplir mi deber de padre y no solo por deber sino por el amor que ya siento por él, y viendo a Ginny ahora hablando dulcemente a su oído decido que la voy a recuperar y que si "del amor al odio solo hay un paso" esa ecuación también se puede aplicar a la inversa.

Lo nuestro fue muy intenso y bello, aunque me asuste cuando la realidad me llego, hoy asumo mi responsabilidad, hoy frente a ellos me juro a mí mismo que seremos una familia y ese dulce amor que nos tuvimos volverá a renacer, como _el ave fénix renace de las cenizas**. _

Después de horas y horas de espera cerca de la 5 de la mañana sale Fleur acompañando a Ginny de UCI diciendo que se llevan a Albus para comenzar las resonancias magnéticas y otros estudios; y a la 6:45 am. vienen Dumbledore y Snape a hablar con nosotros.

-Familia tenemos buenas noticias- dice Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa –los estudios nos muestran que evoluciona positivamente, no ha daño cerebral, el coagulo se está disolviendo, está vivo y va a seguir así- todos gritamos de alegría nos abrazamos y festejamos, nunca un madrugonazo fue tan esperado y tan bien recibido, sin darnos cuenta nos mezclamos y abrazamos, parece año nuevo donde las manos se buscan para estrecharse y celebrar la partida del año viejo y sin darnos cuenta estoy abrazando a mis amigos, ese abrazo de tres, que muchas veces nos dimos y que tanto extrañábamos, al darnos cuenta separamos las cabeza, pero seguimos tomados por los hombros mientras nos miramos.

-después hablamos- dice Hermione con un profundo suspiro, mientras se acerca a Ginny, por su parte Ron simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza de estar de acuerdo y yo lo imito

Ginny se acerca a Snape y sé que lo va a acribillar a preguntas

-y ahora que es lo que sigue?- va de la mano de Hermione y juntas esperan la respuesta, Snape hace una seña con la cabeza para que callemos y le prestemos atención

-seguir esperando a que el coagulo de disuelva por completo después con una sencilla operación le quitamos la válvula y lo sacamos del coma, eso debe ser en una semana, seguiremos con evaluación constante y veremos cuando sea el momento de efectuar ese paso, como Dumbledore dijo se ha salvado y su condición dentro de todo es buena, con un pronóstico esperanzador-

-podemos ir a descansar en unas horas haremos otros estudios, que son para ver su evolución periódica, insisto ya pasamos el trago amargo, nos queda una espera tediosa, pero vayan a descansar, a llevar las buenas nuevas, como lo hicieron esta noche, túrnense para venir, no queremos más enfermos, en un rato traen devuelta al pequeño así que con permiso- dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa bonachona, coloca su mano en el hombro de Snape y entran a UCI, supongo para irse a sus casas a descansar

Estoy que no me aguanto, mi pequeño, mi Albus, mi príncipe, está fuera de peligro, como una personita que hace menos de 24 horas vi por primera vez se ha instalado de tal forma en mi corazón, ayer no sabía que existía y hoy no podría seguir viviendo sin él, siento que antes algo me faltaba y ahora estoy completo, mi hijo, una extensión de mi complementa mi vida, y moveré cielo y tierra para formar parte de su vida, así tenga que ser devorado por esa terrible "Leona" que tiene por madre.

*UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos

**Ave fénix renace de las cenizas: Lo sé esta frase es muy repetida pero tenía que usarla


	8. Capitulo VII - PAPA

**CAPITULO VII**

**PAPÁ**

Poco a poco la tediosa espera fue pasando sin pena ni gloria, en dos días no vi a mis tíos y misteriosamente Percy y el Sr. Weasley se ponían hablar, hasta que paso al tercer día Percy desapareció y regreso tarde casi con el crepúsculo y solo a decirme del mal que me iba a morir.

-eres un maldito hijo de put…-

-eh con mi madre no te metas, si vas a insultarme que sea a mí no a ella, porque yo a la tuya la respeto mucho y la quiero como una segunda madre- en eso hablaron los gemelos completando la frase el uno al otro

-ah sí y lo tuyo con Ginny fue que…-

-…incesto- solo estaban ellos tres y su madre, y a mí me acompañaba papá, los demás había ido a descansar o en el caso de Ginny a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa en casa de Bill, porque al igual que yo VIVÍA en el hospital

-suficiente, que pasa Percy?- dijo Molly

-madre que no has notado que aquí solo están los Potter, que ni Black ni Lupin se ven por aquí desde hace días- dice gesticulando como todo un abogado con gran elocuencia

-eh Teddy está enfermo y seguro los gemelos también, además alguien debe hacerse cargo del bufete… este eh no te entiendo hijo que tratas de decir…-

-mamá eso es lo que ellos nos han querido hacer creer, esos trúhanes han aprovechado nuestro momento de debilidad por nuestro príncipe y han comenzado a fraguar mil artimañas para quitarle a Ginny su hijo-

-oh por dios!- dice Molly llevándose las manos al pecho

-yo jamás haría eso- me defiendo mi padre los mira a todos pero no dice nada

-ahora si…- dice Fred poniéndose de pie

-…date por muerto- y le completa la oración George o al revés a veces los confundo y más ahora que están remangándose las camisas dispuestos a partirme el alma

-unos momentos chicos por favor, efectivamente mi hijo quiere que el pequeño Albus lleve su apellido pero eso no implica que va a quitarle su hijo a Ginny, ella es su madre tiene todos los derechos sobre él, y Percy, tu más que nadie deberías saber que ningún juez JAMÁS le quitaría un hijo a su madre y menos una tan abnegada como he visto que es Ginny; pero Harry tiene derecho a ser parte de la vida del pequeño- dice mi padre muy serena

-James tú lo sabias?- le pregunta acusatoriamente Molly

-Harry actuó mal no lo niego pero por casi 2 años ha estado sin su hijo, tu sabes lo importante que es para un niño tener a su padre cerca, que le de amor, fortaleza, apoyo y guía, tú lo sabes, tus hijos no serían lo que son hoy sino fuera por Arthur y…-

-está comparando a mi "honorable" padre con este corruptor de menores?- dice Percy muy indignado dándose la vuelta para darnos la espalda muy dramáticamente, coloca los brazos en forma de jarra y niega con la cabeza, muy de Percy esa aptitud

-Bueno… yo sé que Harry puede ser un buen padre…- otra vez lo vuelven a interrumpir por uno de los gemelos

-permítame dudarlo, porque con sus antecedentes penales de SU HIJO solo me imagino lo peor-

-Albus es mi hijo eso no se puede negar ni siquiera ustedes pueden hacerlo por más que me odien, yo solo quiero que él me conozca, por dios casi lo pierdo y él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia…- en eso sale la enfermera a hablarnos

-buenas la y la Señorita Weas…- pero no puede continuar porque Percy la interrumpe

-un momento, esa es la historia clínica de mi sobrino- señala la carpeta que ella lleva en la mano, la enfermera la ve y lo mira confundida

-eh si pero…- y la vuelve a interrumpir

-puede decirme el nombre que aparece en esa historia?... por favor-

-Albus Weas…-

-no léala… por favor insisto- ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido, abanica la carpeta y la lleva a sus ojos

-de acuerdo, paciente mmm varon mmm 23 meses mmm Albus Wea.. eh este Albus Potter- levanta la vista para ver a Percy mientras el levanta una ceja y sonríe con grandilocuencia

-vieron ya comenzaron-

-ya va debe ser un error, déjeme buscar en el sistema…-

-no hay ningún error ELLOS quieren quitarle su hijo a mi hermana-

-no sigas con lo mismo que eso no va a pasar Percy- le digo ya molesto, pero pensando o agradeciendo que en esa historia no aparece que todas las facturas las estoy pagando yo, pues desde esa primera noche Sirius me quito la tarjeta de crédito y está en administración donde se cobran TODO, pero es lo menos que podía hacer y sé que es un ojo de la cara por la condición de Albus, pero los pago con gusto con tal de mi pequeñín siga mejorando

La enfermera se regresa a la sala confundida por la carpeta pero se regresa

-yo no venía por esto- señala la carpeta –ya trajeron al su familiar de la sala de rx-

-y como salió- le pregunta Molly

-creo que bien más tarde traen los resultados, pero por favor dejen de interrumpirme… donde está su madre?-

-fue a bañarse y ya regresa, porque- dice Molly visiblemente avergonzada por el regaño anterior

-cielos… no se le pudieron hacer todas las placas, el comenzó a despertar y tuvieron que interrumpir el estudio-

-pero si estaría una semana en coma, como es posible, le pasa algo…- no puedo con la angustia

-el Dr. Dumbledore lo está revisando, de ser necesario lo inducirán al coma nuevamente, pero está muy alterado, necesitamos a su mama para que lo calme…- no preste más atención cuando la empuje para entrar y al hacerlo todos pasaron –esperen no dije que podían entrar-

Efectivamente llora a lágrima viva y mueve su manito, la enfermera la sostiene mientras Dumbledore lo revisa, se está ahogando con ese tubo en la garganta.

-sácale eso se está ahogando- le grito pero él me ignora, o eso creo cuando de repente Dumbledore comienza a extraerlo y cuando lo escucho

-MANMA…MAMA…MAMA- mi pequeño comienza a gritar afónico llamando a Ginny mientras volteo para ver a Percy

-qué esperas llámala dile que se regrese- le grito, Albus sigue llorando su vocecita tan dulce suena grabe está asustado y no es para menos

-deben salir no pueden estar todos aquí- insiste la enfermera que está con nosotros

-a mi príncipe está asustado- Molly comienza a golpear suavemente el vidrio para llamar su atención –tranquilo mi príncipe, ya mami viene, anda deja de llorar ya mami viene- le dice Molly Percy ha salido para llamar y ubicar a Ginny y la traigan lo más rápido posible

-anda príncipe deja de llorar ya viene mama- le dice George

Albus sigue llorando viéndolos y de repente se da cuenta que junto a su abuela y tíos estamos nosotros me mira y me mira y es como si se acordara de algo y vuelve a hablar entre llanto.

-PAPAAAAA ELE… PAPAAA- doy un salto no me lo creo veo a mi padre

-creo que te llamo papá- me dice el igual de sorprendido mientras Albus sigue llamándome

-ahhhhhh no comiencen a alucinar- dice Fred

-ah sí pues yo escuche clarito que me llamo "papá"- l replico

-él sabe quién eres- dice Molly pero al ver que esperemos siga explicando continua –bueno un día comenzó a llamar a Arthur papá, pero Victory se preocupó mucho diciendo que él era abuelo y preguntando donde estaba su papá que si estaba perdido… bueno la cosa es que le dijimos a los niños que su papá estaba de viaje muy lejos y le mostramos tu foto y así se fue calmando todo… y comenzó a llamar a la foto papá- dice Molly sin mirarnos solo viendo como Albus sigue llorando, el sigue muy mal se ahoga y termina vomitando, mientras Dumbledore lo inclina para que no se ahogue sin importar que ensucia su bata, mientras la enfermera que lo acompaña sale como para buscar algo para limpiar

-Betty podrías ser tan amable de preparar a Harry para que entre y así calme al pequeño, pues por lo que veo la joven Weasley no se encuentra- no ha terminado de hablar cuando ya camino hacia la entrada de esa área seguido muy de cerca por la enfermera cuando entramos me pasa todos los utensilios muy mal encarada

-de verdad disculpe fui un grosero, pero me asusté mucho con lo que dijo- le digo a modo de disculpa por haberla empujado y entrado cuando no tenía permiso

-aja… siga por ahí y hágale caso al Dr. Dumbledore… - no ha terminado de hablar cuando ya camino como un rayo hacia la cama de Albus

Mi pequeño sigue llorando, Dumbledore le limpia la boca y lo vuelve a acostar, cuando entro Albus me mira asustado con ese tapa bocas no me reconoce.

-háblale, que te escuche y sepa quién eres-

-Hola Albus, soy yo papá- que feliz me hizo decirlo –mírame pequeño soy yo papá- en eso la enfermera vuelve la enfermera y al verla Albus comienza a llorar y mira hacia donde están los demás y sé que está buscándome

-papa?- miro a la enfermera

-salga…no ve lo tiene asustado salga- me acero a Albus –mírame Albus soy yo tu papá, tranquilo esa enfermera no te va a acercar- el mira mis ojos y quiero creer que me reconoce y estira el bracito y lo abrazo, nunca ni en los brazos de Ginny llegue a sentir tanta dicha

-papaa ele- y con mucho cuidado lo cargo y lo tengo entre mis brazos mientras le beso toda su carita

-Harry debe tener cuidado aún no he terminado de revisarlo- dice Dumbledore mientras le hace señas a la enfermera para que salga

-puede hacerlo sobre mí, sigue muy asustado y no lo voy a soltar-

-bueno y aunque logreo lo acuestes nuevamente dudo que él te soltara- y me doy cuenta que mi pequeño me tiene agarrado fuertemente por su manito libre, la que tiene la vía intravenosa ni la mueve

-prosiga entonces- le digo muy sonriente mientras le vuelvo a besar su frente

-lo haría pero con tantos besos de tu parte es difícil- me dice riendo

-lo siento es que es la primera vez que lo hago eh eh es más que lo todo y oh por dios eh eh- me da un golpecito en el hombro mientras se acerca

-lo se lo se… tranquilo muchacho yo te entiendo, suelta un poco ese abrazo y déjame seguir revisándolo- lo hago y Dumbledore se acerca pero mi Albus se me pega más y esconde su cara en mi pecho

-Hijo él es nuestro amigo el Profesor Albus Dumbledore, es tu amigo los dos de se llaman igual, el solo quiere ver si te duele algo…

-ele ele- me da risa el me entiende muy bien y aunque responde en ese lenguaje propio de su edad igualmente el me comprende

-yo sé que duele hijo, pero él te tiene que ver para curarte y que ya no te duela, anda sal de allí- no puedo evitarlo y le doy otro beso

-vamos tocayo ya te olvidaste de mí?- cuando dice "tocayo" mi Albus me mira con esos ojos suyos tan iguales a los míos

-si hijo es tu tocayo, anda sal de mi pecho para que él te vea y después nos quedamos tu y yo solitos quietecitos- con duda y muy lentamente se va separando, Dumbledore lo ausculta por un buen rato hasta que al final nos da su diagnostico

-bueno mejor les indico para que no sigan viéndome feo ciertas damas por tener a tanta gente aquí- dice Dumbledore viendo por encima de sus anteojos a las enfermeras que se ven muy molestas –el pequeño lo encuentro muy bien, sé que con cuidados podrán seguir evolucionando positivamente, no es necesario inducir nuevamente al coma, pero con lo asustado que esta deberá tener a uno de los dos siempre con él para mantenerlo calmando, esperaremos el tiempo pertinente, pero como va también creo que antes de la semana que teníamos previsto le quitaremos la válvula y después de otra semana ya podrá ir a casa y a partir de allí la rehabilitación y las medidas correspondientes- le hace un cariño en la nariz

-papaa- me dice de tal forma que me hace entender que no le gusta que le toquen la nariz

-Dumbledore sabes que no le gusta le toquen la nariz- dice Molly cariñosamente

-a nadie- decimos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo

-jajaja eso definitivamente es Potter- dice Dumbledore – y la pequeña Weasley ya viene en camino?

-si ya viene es mas ya debe estar por llegar- le dice Percy

-bueno Molly tu quédate nosotros la esperaremos afuera y le daré el diagnostico, y así tal vez me pueda aprovechar de este par de millonarios y me inviten la cena-

-con gusto Prof. Dumbledore- le dice Fred con el pecho hinchado de orgullo

-Clarisse me dijo que hoy harían pastel de carne para la cena- dice George

-deja de estarle coqueteando a esa mujer George te viera Angelina y te despescueza- dice Molly severamente mientras se sienta frente al cubículo donde estamos Albus y yo, y aprovecho para sentarme con él en brazos y volverlo a cubrir de besos

-aprovecha hijo, aprovecha porque cuando crezca mas no le gustara la besuqueadera, lo sé tú me lo hiciste a mí- dice mi padre mientras va saliendo también

-James eso es normal son faces- Molly le habla a mi padre amablemente, se les ve a todos que están alegres que mi pequeño vaya tan bien y que haya despertado

-MAMÁ- la regaña Percy

-que?-

-recuerdas Potter… los enemigos…-

-dile a tu padre en lo que llegue de casa de Charlie que venga acá-

-pero mamá-

-deja que descanse y punto, cuando llegue nosotros hablamos- mientras vuelve a girar el cuello para mirarnos, cuando salen me vuelvo a parar y me acerco lo más que puedo al vidrio para acercar a mi pequeño a su abuela, ella al darse cuenta salta y viene hacia nosotros

-hola mi príncipe, bello y hermoso, dios te bendiga-

-nona- estira su mano para tocarla pero da con el vidrio

-tu nona tiene que estar de ese lado porque estas enfermito y solo uno de nosotros puede estar aquí contigo- le explico el me mira como si me entendiera y sé que así lo hace porque mira a nona nuevamente

-máma?- le pregunta ya está calmado su respiración es normal, pero como todo bebe quiere estar con su madre, sé que aunque este aquí él quiere estar con Ginny, aún es muy pequeño, es un bebe quiere estar con su mama

-ya tu mami viene, fue a bañarse y ponerse linda, para su pequeño príncipe- Albus sonríe, ambos tienen sus manos contra el vidrio, estamos así un rato

-es de ella, pero también es mío, denme la oportunidad- le digo y ella me ve como dudando

-ahí Harry no sé qué decirte…- pero no termina porque la puerta se abre y no podemos seguir hablando, Ginny llego

-bebe mi amor-

-mama-

-antes que comience venga a vestirse apropiadamente el Dr. Dumbledore nos dio instrucciones por hoy pero ya mañana solo uno podrá estar- le indica una enfermera mientras Ginny va con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella, pero en eso se devuelve y corre a los brazos de su madre y la abraza y besa

-mi príncipe mami va a ponerse una bata y voy a entrar, solo espera un segundo y ya estoy contigo- y ella regresa a la enfermera para ir preparándose

-mira a mami- le señalo para que él la ubique y no se desespere –viste ya se está vistiendo y viene para acá- ella termina de vestir esa ropa esterilizada, cuando llega mira a Albus y voltea a verme y se da cuenta que soy yo

-ah eres tú… hola bebe- con extremo cuidado se lo paso y ello lo carga

-mamaaaaaa- alarga la palabra y comienza a lloriquear, se pone todo chiquito, toñeco y consentido, mientras en ese idioma de bebe le habla y aunque no entiendo las palabras se cuál es el mensaje "se despertó y una mujer mala lo sujetaba y le duele el brazo"

-por lo menos aun no se ha dado cuenta de las verdaderas heridas- le digo, ella me ve con el ceño fruncido

-le entendiste lo que dijo?- cuando me volteo, veo que ha llegado todo el mundo pero por la voz sé que es Ron quien hablo

-sí, porque tu no lo entendiste?-

-no, nunca lo entendemos, es muy toñeco nunca le entendemos… pero mama porque el sí puede entrar y yo no- le dice a su madre de forma muy infantil y varios sonríen

-hay Ron porque será, príncipe despertó y estaba asustado y ya que Ginny fue a cambiarse donde Bill, alguien tenía que entrar al calmarlo y cuando Albus lo vio comenzó a llamarlo-

-me reconoció apenas me vio, fue increíble- y me inclino a besar su frente y el me hace un puchero de lo más tierno –mira dime sino es lo más hermoso que has visto- le digo a Ginny maravillado, pero ella solo levanta una ceja y me mira con desprecio y me doy cuenta que estoy invadiendo su espacio y doy un paso atrás

-eh bueno…- digo titubeando

-tética mama- le dice Albus jalando su bata azul

-jajaja hay está hablando el estómago de Ron…- dice Charlie

-ja ja! Me lo dice el FLAQUITO- mientras roza la abultada barriga de su hermano –vamos buda concédeme un deseo- dice dando unas palmadas en el estómago de su hermano mayor y él a su vez le golpea la mano y lo aleja

-que este niño ya no respeta, esos son ustedes son una mala influencia, Ron nunca ha sido contestón…-le dice a los gemelos que se ríen –además yo no estoy gordo yo lo que estoy en BELLOOOooo jajaja-

-se les ve muy cómodos y graciosos, pero ya vieron a su paciente ahora salgan, dejen de alterar el ambiente les recuerdo esta es una UNIDAD DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS- nos dice la enfermera y todos comienzan a salir

Yo veo a mis padres me despido con la mano, estoy más feliz, como cuatro letras pueden tener tanta fuerza en mí, Papá, la acaricio su brazo y el me atrapa la mano o más bien un dedo con su pequeña mano y así quedamos los tres Ginny lo tiene en brazos y yo le sujeto su mano, mientras el me vuelve hablar y dice "papá" sin parar.


	9. Capitulo VIII - El Juicio

**CAPITULO VIII**

**EL JUICIO**

Ver a Albus, sus ojos, sus manitos, su boca haciendo pucheros; es lo más hermoso que he visto he mi vida, solo dice mama y mama, y se le pega a su pecho y restriega su carita, y habla más bajito, veo como Ginny le dice palabras de amor y trata de calmarlo otra vez y sobre todo trata de convencerlo que no puede comer ahora.

La veo y la recuerdo toda divertida, juguetona, solo pensaba en jugar futbol, siendo comiquísima, imitando a la gente y siendo el centro de atracción, era una bomba; tenía una vida tan diferente, una aptitud ante la vida y situaciones tan distintas, me doy cuenta como le cambie la vida.

-lo siento- le digo seriamente, ella voltea a verme sorprendida y enojada

-pero te aclaro, no me arrepiento de lo nuestro ni de haberte embarazado, te digo lo siento por haberte dejado, por tener miedo y…- ella levanta la mano haciéndome callar con un gesto, mientras se acerca a la camilla y acuesta a Albus, pero sin soltarlo ni dejarlo de abrazar

-venía a eso, a indicarle que debía acostarlo, ya es suficiente él debe descansar, este es un analgésico, lo mando el Sr. Snape, para prevenir cualquier malestar que pueda presentar- me volteo y me doy cuenta que la enfermera Betty según recuerdo está detrás de mi

-esa inyectadora tan grande?- le pregunto

-se lo colocare en la vía de la intravenosa que ya tiene, este tranquilo- mira a Albus mientras va aplicando el medicamento y comienza a hablarle –eche bebito no va a chenti nadita-

-mmm mama- Albus frunce el ceño y señala de forma acusatoria a la enfermera y pone una trompita

-ahí no, no le hable chiquito, no le gusta, lo enoja o se pone a llorar- le explica Ginny

-sí, hay pero que raro- dice le enfermera me ve y se ríe

-pero cuando le hable…eh… le hable normal- le digo pero Ginny ni me ve

-bueno, esto lo hará dormir también, cuando lo haga me va a buscar- me dice –hay que ponerle tantum bucal para la molestia de su garganta cuando despierte estará peor, pero ahora sigue muy nervioso, dormido será más fácil- nos sonríe se la vuelta a su cubículo

Albus ciertamente se pone somnoliento, Ginny tiene un brazo a su alrededor y con la mano libre le hace cariño en su pecho, eso parece adormilarlo más, estamos en silencio para que se duerma, pero en eso él se acuerda de mí y estira su manito

-papa… papa- está más ronquito, me acerco pero del otro lado de la cama y tomo su mano entre las mías, es un pedacito de carne entre mis manos, que bien se siente esto, me sonrió miro a Ginny pero ella sigue con esa misma cara de enojo hacia mí y mejor vuelvo a prestar atención a mi pequeño

-aquí estoy Albus, cierra los ojos y duerme- me fijo en Ginny y ella ha vuelto su atención a Albus y aprovecho –anda duerme mami y papi estamos aquí contigo- ella en el acto voltea a verme pero lo hace tan fuerte que su cuello se reciente

-ahí- dice suavemente y comienza a mover la cabeza a los lados para que se le pase el dolor

Al poco se duerme y cuando lo hace los dos vamos a darle un beso en la frente pero al casi chocar frenamos.

-bueno voy por la enfermera- pero lamentablemente me consigo a la más odiosa de las enfermeras no he terminado de acercarme cuando ataca

-ya se estoy recibiendo la guardia, en lo termine de llenar este informe voy a aplicarle el analgésico bucal- me dice sin siquiera mirarme

-gracias- le digo con sarcasmo y mientras voy de regreso otra de las mamas me hace un gesto de que no le preste atención

-tranquilo es así con todos- me dice en un murmullo su hijo un niño de 3 años también se ha dormido

Llego hasta donde esta Ginny, ella le está colocando unas medias en sus pies y lo arropa con una cobija que no había visto

-la dulce enfermera dijo que ya viene- le informo también hablando en susurros, pero Ginny me ignora olímpicamente veo al techo y suspiro, luego de un rato llega la enfermera

-qué es eso? Quíteselo- dice señalando la manta

-es su mantita el Prof. Dumbledore dijo que cuando despertara podía colocársela él la ador…- le explica Ginny

-aja pero quítesela para revisarlo- cuando Ginny levanta la manta la enfermera abre más los ojos –y eso es que las medias de la suerte- dice con sarcasmo

-Albus es muy friolento con sus pies- le dice Ginny ya poniéndose seria

La fulana enfermera lo revisa, ve que todo sigue bien y procede a aplicarle el analgésico, Albus se queja un poco pero sigue dormido

-ese niño lo que esta es consentido- dice haciendo referencia a mi pequeño cuando se quejo

-disculpe que fue lo que dijo?- le dice Ginny peo hay ya no me aguanto y le contesto

-vamos hacer algo enfermera- ella me ve altiva mientras le sonrió con la misma ironía de ella –vamos partirle a usted la cabeza, una pierna y golpear sus costillas, pero por si fuera poco vamos a meterle un tuvo en la garganta por tres días, y vamos a ver si usted no se va a quejar?-

-será!, pero de que ese niño esta consentido lo está, segurito es de puro brazo…- y la vuelvo a callar

-y que pasa si lo fuera, quienes lo tienen que estar cargando somos nosotros y no nos quejamos, ni le estamos pidiendo que lo cargue, o lo calme cuando se despertó y se puso a llorar, así que no le permito vuelva a criticar la forma de criarlo de su madre-

-que usted?-

-lo que escucho que no le permito que vuelva a criticar, así que por favor retírese que el necesita descansar- ella se queda muda –Ginny yo voy a salir a hablar con nuestra familia, mas luego regreso para que salgas y descanses- no espero que me responda y me doy la vuelta pero mientras voy caminando ella me habla

-de acuerdo- volteo y me doy cuenta que ve de reojo a la enfermera que sigue sin moverse, me dice con duda –cualquier cosa yo aviso-

Me soy la vuelta y sonrió la señora que antes me había hablado el dedo gordo en señal de apoyo y yo voy con una enorme sonrisa, pero no tanto por poner en su lugar a esa mujer sino porque Ginny me apoyo, aunque fue para también patearle el trasero a esa enfermera pero igual no minimiza mi pequeña victoria, "Ginny me apoyo".

Ya afuera hablo con todos que mi pequeño se durmió, está bien, Ginny está con él.

Me siento con mis padres y les digo que se he hecho el tonto con la ausencia de mis tíos, ya no lo hare; me explican que efectivamente ellos están moviendo cielo y tierra para que Albus lleve mi apellido y yo figure como su padre bilógico y legal, si bien es algo difícil, no es imposible, el trámite administrativo en el hospital ya cambio y es un pequeño avance, pero debemos estar claros que ahora que Percy lo sabe hará todo para revertirlo, cosa que ya debe estar haciendo porque ya no está aquí.

Mis tíos están de lleno en todo este trámite, Remus organizando el juicio y Sirius moviendo sus contactos, tanto así que han logrado que mañana vengan funcionarios del juzgado para tomar las muestras para el examen de ADN.

Y de ser así en pocos días con ese 99.9% que se arrojara a Albus sin lugar a dudas como mi hijo, no habrá nada con que refutarlo, y aunque Ginny se niegue a la prueba de paternidad se puede hacer sin la participación el estudio con las máximas garantías, alcanzándose siempre una probabilidad de paternidad del99.99%.

Y es que no hay como negarlo, mi niño es igualito a mí, y aunque me lo dejaron sin cabello, por la operación, todas las fotos muestran que su cabello es Potter a donde vaya, su carita es igual a la mía cuando era bebe según dice mi madre, y los ojos los tres los tenemos exactamente iguales.

No hay pérdida en esto dentro de poco mi niño y yo seremos familia como debe ser.

Los días pasan muy rápidamente, hasta que llega el momento y casualmente coincide con la cirugía de remoción de la válvula de Albus; fue terrible cuando vinieron a tomar la muestra de Albus todos los Weasley parecían halcones, ninguna de sus mujeres estuvo allí, la pelea fue tal que Ron y los Gemelos terminaron detenidos por unas horas pero a la mañana siguiente volvieron haciendo caso omiso a el comunicado de que eran personas "no gratas" en San Mungo.

Los roces e insultos no se hicieron esperar, no nos fuimos otra vez a las manos pero la tensión era terrible la única que no parecía afectada era Ginny, estaba en su propio mundo particular.

Ella se negó a venir al juicio, fue Percy con un poder, Bill, y Charlie, por mi parte "mis tres abogados" y yo, dejamos a mama para que nos diga cómo sale la operación que al parecer es más sencilla, pero aun así me hubiera gustado más quedarme con él.

Sirius logro que nos tocara Cuthbert Binns, un juez muy temático, aburridísimo, tan viejo como la ley en sí, parece un fantasma aparece donde uno menos se lo espera y "fanático de la familia", algo que nos conviene enormemente porque su lema es "la familia es el pilar de la sociedad", por más trabas que intente poner Percy no podrá impedir que Albus y yo quedemos registrados como "Padre e Hijo".

Una vez ubicados y que Binns ha entrado, se hacen las presentaciones y alegatos iniciales.

-Señoría como ha podido ver las prueba de ADN son definitivas y aunque la Srta. Weasley ha negado su participación en el estudio un 99.96% confirma la paternidad de mi cliente en el infante- alega Sirius, Binns lo escucha y voltea a ver a Percy y el muy sonriente comienza hablar

-su Señoría mi cliente no niega dicha paternidad, a lo que se niega es a permitir que cambien el nombre de su hijo y por ende las implicaciones que esto conlleva-

-a que se refiere abogado- pregunta Binns frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia nosotros

-el cambiar el nombre implica, que el hijo de mi cliente, tendrá un padre que querrá tener derechos en él, que perderá la custodia del pequeño, sin querer profundizar más cual otras artimañas tendrá el Sr. Potter, teniendo en cuanta sus antecedentes- Binns va a hablar pero Sirius lo interrumpe

-antecedentes? Le recuerdo colega que mi cliente es un prometedor abogado miembro de la barra a la cual todos pertenecemos, es un ilustre miembro de la sociedad, benefactor de obras caritativas para los menos favorecidos, hijo ejemplar…-

-y estupro- suelta esa perla Percy y todos volteamos a verlo, y él está sereno como si hubiera hablado del clima

-COMO HA DICHO?, como puedo haber pasado, en las pruebas presentadas no hay ningún caso, o alguna condena por tal crimen?- dice Binns mientras revuelve los papeles

-y no lo encontrara, pero si hacemos una simple resta, mi cliente tiene 18 años y su hijo apenas va cumplir 2 años, por lo tanto al momento de la concepción contaba con tan solo 16 años de edad, y el Sr. Ilustre miembro de nuestra sociedad Potter ya contaba con 20 años-

-la relación entre el Sr Potter y la Srta. Weasley, puede ser considerada consensual ya que nunca se hizo ninguna acusación penal- cierra Sirius muy enojado

-por definición tener sexo con un menor jamás es consensual, y si bien mi cliente no presento cargos penales, fue por…-

-fue para mantener oculto la existencia del bebe y apartarlo de su padre colega- le interrumpe Sirius

-si ciertamente un acto de este tipo con esas diferencias de edades no puede ser considerada "una relación consensual", al no efectuar ninguna denuncia después de la mayoría de edad el caso caduco… Sr Potter me puede explicar la naturaleza de las circunstancias? Forzó a la implicada?-

-jamás!... jamás la obligaría hacer algo que no quiere, éramos novios y ciertamente estuvo mal intimar, pero fue decisión de ambos…-

-su Señoría el Sr Potter tenía 20 años de amplia experiencia de manipulación y coacción que pudo aplicar en mi hermanita, la conoce de toda la vida, siempre supo que ella tenía un enamoramiento infantil hacia él-

-mi cliente no la manipulo, las cosas simplemente sucedieron como en cualquier pareja- me defiende otra vez Sirius

-"simplemente sucedieron" ese es su alegato colega? Las cosas "simplemente suceden" entre un hombre y una mujer no entre un HOMBRE y una jovencita, además está el hecho que "simplemente sucedió", cuando la encontró sola, lejos de su familia y su resguardo a pocos meses de su matrimonio, como no vamos a pensar en manipulación, si a todas luces se ve como "una cana al aire" antes de casarse-

-entiendo- dice Binns cruzando los brazos, se recuesta en el escritorio y apoya los codos, nadie se atreve a interrumpirlo o lo pagara caro, en su juzgado solo se habla cuando él lo permite -…entiendo los Weasley no quieren nada de usted, abuso de su confianza y no desean perder la custodia- dice como analizando la situación

-custodia su Señoría que ni siquiera está en la madre sino en los abuelos paternos- aclara mi padre que también se pone de pie

-la condición de mi hermana era grave no podía ir a registrar a mi sobrino- dice Percy respirando profundamente e inclinándose en su escritorio

-entiendo… y cual la intensión que tiene Sr. Potter además de dar su apellido y legitimarlo como su hijo, custodia compartida quizás?

-mi cliente no consentirá tal medida, él se aprovechó de su inexperiencia, que mas no haría ahora, y que clase de malas costumbre le puede enseñar a mi sobrino un tipo de su calaña-

-los descalificativos, están demás, ya quedo sentado que no hay estupro que probar, que nuestro cliente quiere enmendar sus errores responsabilizándose de sus actos, y a interactuado con el infante y lo llama "papá", identifica al Sr. Potter como su padre, cosa que aprendió de su familia materna, así que si han aceptado ese hecho y se lo han enseñado al bebe, porque se lo niegan al Sr. Potter?, a menos que quieran separar "definitivamente" a un padre de su hijo?- dice mi padre abre las manos dando a entender que los Weasley se traen algo entre manos

-que quiere decir Sr. Potter?- pregunta Binns y ve a Percy con desconfianza y él se desespera

-que más a querer decir!- se exaspera y abre los brazos rudamente –cada ladrón juzga por su condición, ellos actúan mal y piensan que los demás somos iguales- Remus da un golpe suave en la mesa con la mano, Sirius y papá lo ven y se sientan, mi padre pone una mano en mi hombro y me hace sentar, y Remus se levanta muy lentamente hasta toda la magnitud de su altura

-su Señoría, Señor Weasley, Señores presentes, este caso es muy sencillo, el Señor Potter y la Señorita Weasley se enamoraron, tuvieron un romance y producto de ese amor tuvieron un hijo, por errores de juventud el Señor Potter al darse cuenta de la diferencia de edades, declino la relación y se comprometió con otra persona de la cual ya está divorciado- Percy ve al juez y a Remus tratando de entender, porque Remus hace un resumen si el juicio aún sigue –y todo esto lo hizo sin saber la existencia de su hijo, la Srta. Weasley por dolor o despecho, además del trágico accidente del que casi muere junto a su bebe no nato, nunca informo de los hechos que los unían, ahora nuevamente la tragedia ha tocado su vía y se vio en la necesidad de confesar la verdad, soy un hombre de familia y como tal solo pido una "caución familiar" (*) para unir esta familia-

-quee?... aquí no hay ninguna familia-

-si yo los caso si!- dice Binns

-eso es imposible no…- comenzaba hablar Percy pero mi tío lo callo

-1914 Crounch Vs. Bones joven pareja soltera que al pelear la custodia de su hijo fueron casados por 6 meses hasta resolver sus diferencias y vivieron felizmente casados y como una familia gracias a la "caución familiar" por 38 años-

-eso fue a principios del siglo pasado- objeta Percy

-1948 Slug vs. Gaunt mismo principio joven sirvienta reclama los deberes del padre el señor de la casa donde trabajaba y fueron familia por 26 años, 1979 Thurkell Vs. Figg 40 años, 1996 Filch Vs. Bertram 34 años, 2000 Daslish vs. Dingle a la fecha sigue siendo un feliz matrimonio, 2009 Mulciber vs. Stewart hasta el 2012 ella murió en un accidente en el parto de su tercer hijo, y Mulciber a pesar de ser quien se negó en todo momento a un matrimonio tuvo que ser internado 2 meses por la profunda depresión que sufrió por la pérdida de su esposa, "imposible" no es, del siglo pasado y de este siglo si, los precedentes están y todos con resultados positivos, para la sagrada institución del matrimonio, o por lo menos eso opina este humilde servidor que solo vive para su familia- dice Remus y sé que con eso termino de meterse al Binns en el bolsillo

-tiene razón-

-nooo-

-siii… la quiso, aun la quiere?- me pregunta me asiento con la cabeza mientras me pongo de pie –entiendo… con el poder que me confiere este juzgado declaro en Sagrado Matrimonio al Señor Harry James Potter y a la Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley según establecen los estatutos de "caución familiar" por seis meses a partir de esta fecha, y que ahora se conozcan como Señor y Señora Potter y su hijo será ahora Albus Severus Potter y su guardia y custodia estará en manos de sus padres- golpea con el mazo en la mesa y se pone de pie y comienza a salir de la sala muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Gane el _juicio_ y no solo eso, sino que Ginny yo volveremos a estar juntos y con Albus seremos una familia.

(*)Caución familiar: seguro ese término no existe pero fue lo que tuve que inventarme para darle sentido

Les recuerdo esta historia o personajes no son mio bla bla bla son de JKR

Gracias a todos por leerme y sus mensajes


	10. Capitulo IX - Noche de Hombres

**Capitulo IX**

**Noche de Hombres**

Qué triste me siento, tengo un vacío enorme en el alma que no se llena con nada. En esta vida hago, deshago, compro, como, juego, voy, vengo, me uno, me separo, fornico, bebo; hago de todo y sigo sintiendo igual.

Te miro en un espejo y tato de creer lo que dice todo el mundo "estas en su mejor momento", tienes "Éxito profesional", "Dinero". Pero por más que me miro y me analizo no lo creo, no veo lo que ellos ven.

Y me doy cuenta y me digo a mí mismo "Eres tú el problema"; en definitiva no soy feliz, he tocado fondo y aunque quiero dejarme al abandono y morir, no puedo, hay algo que te retiene en este mundo.

Y allí en el fondo, la vi…su tierno y dulce rostro, acostados en el piso y viendo por la ventana las estrellas en el oscuro cielo de una noche de verano. Ese simple recuerdo, de ambos juntos sin hacer nada, me hace feliz, pues recuerdo que en ese entonces yo era nadie, un simple estudiante de derecho, no tenía ni donde caer muerto pues estudiaba becado y vivía aun con mis padres, era flaco escurrido, encorvado, enano y de paso cuatro ojos y si un cabeza rajada, cuanto agradezco estos años pues he cambiado mucho físicamente, y aunque no soy un adonis corpulento, he mejorado me he embarnecido y crecido, ya soy un profesional y gano muy buen dinero, aunque lo cuatro ojos no que me quita, la cicatriz me hace sentir algo rebelde y rudo.

Y en esos recuerdos de mi mismo, mis cambios y depresiones y mis más grandes momentos de felicidad, vuelvo a la realidad a este momento, al presente, dándome cuenta que estoy tirado en el piso con la nariz rota por tu mejor amigo (otra vez) luego de enterarse que no solo su sobrino tiene tu apellido, sino que con una antigua artimaña legal te casaste con su adorada hermana.

Aunque papá insistió una y otra vez que me fuera a casa y para ir preparando y acondicionando "la casita" como llamamos al anexo que tienen detrás de la casa en el Valle de Godric; para cuando den de alta a Albus y junto a Ginny se vengan a vivir aquí conmigo; pero no pude, si ya llegue hasta aquí, debo seguir y dar la cara.

Por eso fue que paso todo esto, por no dar la cara en un principio y admitir que estaba enamorado de una chica mucho menor que yo y que de paso era la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Además mi Albus ha tenido una nueva cirugía, como no iba a venir a verlo, aunque ahora sé que tardare más de lo usual en ver a mi muchacho con todos estos problemas. Por lo que entiendo Albus está muy despierto y más necio de lo normal, algo que comprendo perfectamente lo acaban de operar y aunque fuera algo sencillo igual debe ser muy molesto para él.

Cuando llegamos ya todos sabían lo que paso en el Juzgado, Ron me dijo palabras muy duras, se me vino encima y pateo mi cara porque ese puñetazo fue como una _patada de burro_: fuerte, impactante y descomunal.

Quede noqueado con el golpe, y sé que las palabras de Ron y sus recriminaciones fue lo que me deprimió o recordó esos momentos depresivos que he tenido estos años; y después en enfermería y ahora en RX, solo pensaba lo ruin que fui y que si ahora era infeliz y tenía una vida la triste y vacía, era por el karma me estaba haciendo pagar por todo el mal que hice.

Pero me vino a la mente ese sencillo recuerdo de Ginny ese verano, sin hacer nada, solo estando juntos, hablando de todo y después serenos viendo las estrellas por la ventana, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, justo un día antes de volver… el último día en que fui feliz.

-voy aferrarme a eso- digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta, Sirius me ve extrañado y mira a mi padre pero no me dicen nada

-bueno Sr. Potter esta vez sí que tiene rota la nariz, no veo lesiones importantes que requieran una intervención, pero el otorrino será quien le dará un diagnóstico definitivo- nos dice Rogers creo es el nombre del radiólogo al mostrarnos los RX,

-de acuerdo ya vamos par…- se queda mi padre a medio hablar, porque en eso entra una exuberante rubia de ojos claros, con la bata de médico, con los pechos vistiendo a la blusa y no al revés, unos tacones que no sé cómo puede caminar sin caerse

-mira lo que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que James Potter- dice el nombre de mi padre alargando cada silaba

-eh, Meg Ryan?* tanto tiempo… recuerdas a mi hermano Sirius?- le dice mi padre viendo a mi tío algo incomodo

-Black- ella dice su apellido a modo de saludo y ni siquiera lo mira, toda su atención está en mi padre

-este es mi hijo y de Lily, la recuerdas… seguro que si una pelirroja tan hermosa no pasa desapercibida!- le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, yo frunzo el ceño esta situación es extraña

-no lo sé, usualmente me fijo solo en los hombres y más…- y mira a mi padre de arriba abajo –si son tan atractivos-

-Ryan supongo que eres Tú la Otorrino que atenderá a mi sobrino? Oh porque estas aquí?- le pregunta mi padrino, ahora si esto es extraño mi padre incómodo y mi padrino grosero con una mujer

-mmm- y pone una trompita con la boca que ahora que la miro esos labios estas demasiados inflados para ser naturales –vi el nombre Potter y quise atenderlo yo misma, y que casualidad te encuentro a ti James- y suelta una sonrisa tan falsa como sus labios

-Si podrías atender a Harry, el Señor Rogers nos decía que si tiene una fractura pero no era grave-

Ella toma los RX, apenas y las ve y se gira sobre un escritorio cercano y comienza a escribir en mi historia clínica, pero se inclina de tal forma que saca todo el trasero apuntando a mi padre. Por su descaro abro los ojos enormemente, cosa que me llega directo a mi adolorida nariz y comienzo a quejarme.

-no hagas eso, te va a doler más- me dice papá girado hacia mi revisándome e inclinado mi cabeza hacia atrás para evitar me vuelva a sangrar la nariz, me mira y su gesto me indica que no le haga caso a esa mujer

-oh pobrecito, ya están las indicaciones, con un poco de anestesia se reubica el hueso roto y coloca en su lugar y se mantiene en su sitio con una pequeña plancha de metal y yeso por una semana, y listo- toca o más bien acaricia el hombro de papá para que se retire y se acerca –déjame ver esa nariz mmm- se lleva una mano al pecho –por diox… eres idéntico a James, es como verte un par de años atrás- dijo "por diox" que tiene 15 años? Miro a mi tío sorprendido y él se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza

-par de años? querrás decir más de 20 años, tuvimos a Harry a los dos de salir del colegio- la corrige papa, creo ya se le paso la incomodidad del acosa sexual de esta mujer

-mientes- y le golpea el hombro con una risa algo exagerada –no ha pasado tanto-

-si tengo 22- le digo con una voz algo disfoníca, en eso abren la puerta y es mi madre que habla por teléfono

-si, ya llegue…aja… una doctora está atendiendo a Harry…- la mujer voltea y ve a mi madre parándose muy derecha y sacando el pecho –quien?... no chica, claro que no… si estoy viendo- dice mi madre a la persona con quien habla –que no es ella, _claro ella no tenía labios_- dice en un susurro que TODOS escuchamos y mira a esta mujer como si fuera un mueble sin importancia y el "doctora" como que se reciente porque cuadra los hombros, me inclino hacia un lado para ver a mamá y ella se le queda viendo los descomunales pechos al aire de la "medico" vuelve a mirar su rostro como sorprendida –Ryan!- arruga el entrecejo –que le paso a tu boca? Y tus ojos eeeeeeh tienen el mismo color pero la forma… después hablamos- cuelga el celular y la mira, con un dedo de su mano hace como un circulo señalando la cara de la tal Ryan –estas muuuy cambiada-

-Evans-

-hace muchos años que nadie me llama por mi apellido de soltera… Ryan… pero viendo tus pechos al aire, que como siempre se los exhibes a James, me retracto no has cambiado… ni un ápice- me mira guiña un ojo

-Ahora soy la Doctora Ryan para ti quien atiende este caso-

-a si?-

-cuando vi el apellido Potter y me dije Meg debes atender al hijo de tu…- me doy cuenta que ve a mi madre de arriba abajo- "Vieja" compañera de clase- dice con toda la mala intención del mundo

-viejas tus ganas de mi hombre, pero no viene aquí para eso, y tengo casi 43, un nieto hermoso y si… soy una vieja abuela, eso te hace feliz, llegas al clímax máximo, te sientes realizada, dime que te hace feliz? que yo lo admito para que atiendas a mi hijo, mientras más rápido firmes los papeles, más rápido te vas y yo busco a un verdadero doctor que lo atienda- le dice con cara de aburrimiento, esto como que ya ha pasado antes y es muy gracioso

-yo SOY una doctora- le dice muy mosqueada

-estudie contigo Ryan, las multiplicaciones "jamás" las pudiste y menos química y en biología confundías las papilas gustativas con los pistilos de las flores… eres medico mmm exijo una reválida…firma lo que tengas que firmar a mi hijo no me lo vas a malograr-

-tu que vas a saber de nada ni estudiaste, ni siquiera entraste a la universidad te preñaste de una vez para amarrar a James…eres una ama de casa-

-si me embarace muy rápido, pero no era para menos estaba las 24 horas haciendo el amor con mi esposo y en cuanto a mis estudios… si tarde pero el que sea ama de casa no significa que no estudiara y para tu información tengo un magister en botánica, tengo mi propio negocio… ay por favor ya no tenemos 15 años, cortemos con esto, James me escogió, supéralo, ve a buscar tu tercer esposo…-

-cuarto-

-eh bueno a tu cuarto esposo, pero por favor busca a uno que no sea físicamente parecido a James, quien te dice que eso- y señala a mi padre –es lo que te hará feliz en la vida, tal vez sea un hombre que sí tenga carnes y no puro hueso, que los peines no se quiebren en su cabeza y por dios que pueda ver, James en tan ciego que se lo heredo a nuestro hijo, quien te dijo que eso es el hombre ideal-

-tu tu…- se queda trabada

-yo nada, ese cuatro ojos fue quien decisidio, y yo caí de cansancio por siete años de acoso-

-gracias amor, pero no es necesario me sigas defendiendo- le dice mi padre y me doy cuenta que Sirius y el radiólogo están aguantándose las risas

-míralo no es tan guapo, ya tiene arrugas, se agarra toda la cama, ronca, es infantil, inmaduro, flojo en la casa, se le quema hasta el agua-

-insisto no me defiendas amorrrr-

-eh eh… y tu que ves- le dice al Radiólogo

-espero termine de llenar la historia para comenzar con la nariz del paciente- ella no espera termine de hablar sale disparada

-Potter siempre lo mismo, me haces quedar como la mala de la historia-

-y siempre tú mal defendiéndome de "pechugas Ryan"- ambos se ríen del apodo –no vaya a decir eso a nadie Rogers-

-bueno hijo como notaras a ella siempre le gusto tu papá y siempre terminábamos teniendo la misma aburrida discusión, cosa que no importa ahora- y dirige toda su atención al radiólogo

Mientras va explicando cómo estoy va procediendo a reparar mi nariz, mamá nos explica que logro calmar a Molly y por ende calmar a los Weasley, en cuanto a Ginny.

-y ella como lo tomo?- le pregunto cuándo vamos camino a UCI

-ella esta con mi nieto y Arthur, se ve tranquila, pero no ha dicho nada, solo la vi un momento que salió de UCI y hablo con Percy…-

-con Percy? y que le dijo!- dice Papá

-pues no sé, hablaban entre ellos, Percy se siente muy culpable, supongo hablo con él para calmarlo, después regreso con mi nieto-

-y si…- pero me interrumpen sabiendo que iba a decir

-no puede hacerlo, la lógica de Remus es innegable, no hay forma de cómo ganarle y quitarse la paternidad-

-hijo si quieres encontrar un vacío legal o incluso crear un precedente tu tío Remus es el hombre, nunca óyeme… nunca ha perdido un caso y después de tantos años no lo hará, aunque ahora solo brinde asesoría o de clases Remus es el mejor, cada uno tiene un don, y el ser el mejor litigante es el suyo-

-gracias, pero no es para tanto, quédense aquí, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para evitar y a la vez cerca para estar al pendiente-

-es la verdad hermano eres el mejor, por algo me asocie contigo, ni loco litigo contra ti-

-Remus lleva un caso al año o incluso menos y le dedica la 25 horas al día, con todo esto estoy destruido, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan explotado, o ganaba o ganaba, porque la patada en el trasero que le daría por tanta explotación lo mandaría a Dublín- dice Sirius mientras se sienta

-exagerado-

-si trabajas solo una vez al año como haces para darle su comidita a Teddy?- le dice una pequeña y gordita pelirroja, que sin ninguna vergüenza se sienta en las piernas de Remus

-hola Molly… yo trabajo en varias cosas, principalmente soy maestro ayudo a que hayan más abogados como tu papá y nosotros, y con eso logro comprar la comidita de Teddy y Dora-

-hola bonita y eso que haces aquí?- le dice mi padre

- aaah ya entiendo porque Teddy no es flaquito como ese niño que mi papá defendió de una mamá mala que no lo cuidaba y a él lo vi solito y vine hacerte compañía… -

-que de que niño hablas?-

-tranquilo ahora ya está con una familia que si le da comidita-

-y como sabes de los casos que defiende Percy?- le digo sorprendido

-yo ya se leer- entonces se agacha y nos hace señas para acercarnos y habla muy bajito –yo me escapo a la oficina de mi papi y leo sus libros-

-eso no esta bien Molly- le dice Remus dulcemente

-ya lo sé, cuándo me descubrió me dio pao pao, y después se puso a llorar conmigo y pidiendo a dios que le diera paciencia- afirma con la cabeza, es igualita a su abuela

-yo no creo sea justo angusties a tu papi, hay cosas muy malas que le pasa a la gente que él ayuda y él no quiere que las veas y te preocupes, no lo haras verdad?- le pregunta mi padre

-claro que no James, mira esa carita, Molly es una muñequita muy buena ya no hace esas travesuras- contesta Sirius y le hace

-nooooooo ya no lo hare, mi nona hablo conmigo y no hago esas cosas- ríe igual a su abuela

-ahí estas- es Charlie pues al parecer la estaban buscando

-Molly que te he dicho de estar haciendo ojitos a otros papas? Solo a mi debes hacer eso- la reprende Percy

-no tienen una niñita que los consienta pobres, vas a tener dos, deja que los visite- y pone sus bracitos como jarra

-y no se supone que la visita era para la nona?-

-na na na no te das cuenta está ocupada, no voy a interrumpirla, que mala educación, además el Sr. Papa de Teddy estaba tan solito él está enfermo no tiene quien lo abrace- y hace un puchero, me da lástima Percy que terriblemente manipuladora y ahora le viene otra

-a dios como haces con esa niña?- dice mi madre mientras se para y agarra a Molly en brazos

-practica, Ginny era igual de manipuladora- dice Charlie

-si pero en ese entonces los tenia a ustedes para ayudarme y no caer con sus manipulaciones y razonamientos envolventes que volvían un ocho, ahora serán 3 las que abusen de mi- dice Percy mientras recibe a su hija y le da un beso

-no es abuso es amor!- lo corrige ella

-mejor llévatela porque este trio que no tuvieron niñas capaz te la secuestran- mi madre le acaricia su pelirroja cabellera llena de risos y Percy se la lleva

-envidiosa como no se sentó en tus piernas y dejo hacer cosquillas por ti- dice Sirius molesto, pobre con esos dos gemelos tardíos Marlene no tendrá niños

-un tantito un tantito- Molly se mueve en los brazos de su padre

-como se dice Señorita?-

-un momento papito, tengo que dar un recado- por todos los santos bate un poco las pestañas y Percy hace todo lo que ella quiera, Albus será asi también?.

-apurate debes ir a cuidar a mamá y a la tía- Se baja de los brazos de su papá y viene hacia mi y jala la manga de mi camisa como sino me hubiera dado cuenta que esta aquí

-Sr. Papá de Albus, mi primito lo estaba llamando, yo le dije con mi mente que le iba a avisar-

-con tu mente?- esta niña a quien sea le saca una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias

-no me dejan entrar- cierra los ojos como si estuviera muy concentrada y coloca sus manos en la cabeza –ve asi lo hago con mi mente le digo palabras de apoyo, mi tia dijo que eso lo ayudaba-

-tienen razón todos nuestros buenos deseos le ayuda, gracias-

-listo- salta para que su padre la vuelva a cargar –chaooooo- se le pega al oído pero sigue hablando igual de alto –papito me tienes que volver a explicar porque tía Ginny si es mi tita pero él no es mi tito son el Señor Papá de Albus-

-Molly recuerdas lo que dice mamá cuando tengo un largo dia de trabajo?-

-que los días difíciles no eres mi papito de siempre sino mi pobre y viejo padre- dice con obviedad

-y que pasa con los pobre viejitos?-

-debo tener compasión y clemencia, pero a ti te molesta que ella diga eso, dices que tu no estas viejo solo cansado y que yo soy muy preguntona- se nota que esa cartilla la repite seguido, es una niña muy precoz

-no eres preguntona, eres curiosa eso no es malo, ya que mama no está para contestar y yo estoy cansado, pregúntale a tu tío que tuvo la genial idea de traerte- están marchándose pero detengo a Percy

-Percy disculpa, pero Albus a preguntado por mi y me gustaría a verlo- le digo a modo de permiso, debo mejorar nuestras relaciones, el me mira con su hija en brazos como pensando la situación, de repente pone una sonrisa de lado

-te avisare cuando puedes entrar-

-gracias- le sonrio con dudas y cuando se va Sirius nos habla

-como decíamos el caso de Remus fue un éxito, pero eso no quiere decir que los problemas se te acabaron-

-sé que no me la podrán fácil, debo volver a ganar su confianza-

-ja, ahí hijo te harán la vida un infierno, pero tranquilo a pesar de haber sido un idiota estamos contigo-

-James después dices que soy yo la que no sabe apoyar- lo reprende mi madre

-no tienes casa propia y será duro conseguir una porque tienes un plazo muy corto para comprar una y convertirla en un hogar para los tres y que tenga todos los lineamientos impuestos- me recuerda tío Remus

-ya se, zona céntrica y segura, cerca del hospital y escuelas, ah y casa no apartamento, ellos viven en el campo que es lo ideal para Albus y el cambio a la ciudad ya es difícil, y debe ser propia no alquilada- les digo recordando lo último que se cuadro con el juez

-Los Weasley no son interesado pero por jod… son capaces de reventar tu bolsillo- que dice papá –no dije la palabra la abrevie-

-hay no puedo contigo, yo tengo una cliente que trabaja en el ramo inmobiliario-

-como van tus finanzas, deje tu tarjeta de crédito aquí como aval y todo esto va a ser costoso, no es ninguna tontería lo del peque, pero de resto con que capital cuentas?-

Nos ponemos a sacar cuentas y a parte de mi salario, tengo acciones en el bufete y el negocio de mama, que no son negociables, pero tengo muchas más en la bolsa de valores que están muy bien y generan buenos dividendos, el pent-house fue con el dinero de mi primer gran caso lo pague al igual que el carro y las joyas de Cho , todo eso le quedo a ella y por como fue el divorcio no tengo que pagar pensión, y ahora que vivo con mis padres, no tengo mayores gastos, estoy bastante bien.

-estas bien, pero no es solo comprar la casa, es equiparla y pagar las cuentas del hospital que seguirán por un año mínimo con toda la rehabilitación y mantenerlos a los tres y demostrar que todo es con tu dinero, nosotros no podemos, debes ser capaz de demostrar que puedes mantenerlos con tus ingresos propios- me dice Remus

-y cuánto vale una casa? Es tan cara?- los tres se miran entre si

-por dios somos unos hijos de papi y mami-

-de que hablas padrino?-

-Todos vivimos en la casa de nuestros padres Harry, no tenemos di idea como formar un hogar desde cero; creo que lo único nuevo que tenemos es la cocina y fue porque Dora la quemo primera vez que la uso, y no hemos remodelado porque ella dice que con su personalidad y la mía, la casa tiene un aire gótico y bohemio que nos combina-

-trio de llorones mantenidos no atormenten a Harry, con lo que tiene esta más que bien podrá tranquilamente con todo y ni siquiera deberá vender las acciones que están en la bolsa, además tiene la herencia de los abuelos y las nuestras de los bienes que hemos creado- habla mama dándome un respiro había olvidado la herencia de mis abuelos

-verdad que tú también nos heredas, ey debo hablar con mi abogado el testamento debe seguir Harry como mi heredero universal, no estará Marlene ni los gemelos-

-cierto- dice mi padre y ambos se les queda viendo a Remus

-desde que me case comencé a cambiar los testamentos ya eso está listo, están los cuatro hijos y esposas, ahora debo añadir a Albus- les contesta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-no es cierto yo no he firmado ningún nuevo testamento- le dice Sirius y papá también lo afirma

-claro que si, como se nota que nunca me prestan atención cuando les hablo y firman los papeles que les doy-

-para que eres una enciclopedia lunático cuando comienzas hablar no hay quien te pare, así que simplemente firmamos para que dejes la catedra-

-pero uno debe ver que firma- les dice molesto

-eres un Lupin son asquerosamente honestos, pero esta vez cuando me des a firmar el nuevo testamento incluyendo a Albus te hare caso, ¿te parece?- le dice mi padre en tono conciliador

-de acuerdo y tú?-

-eso significa que me vas a volver a leer la lista de los bienes de la noble Familia Black y bla bla bla?-

-claro debes saber cómo distribuiría los bienes entre tus herederos-

-pues no, solo dime donde firmar-

-no puedes ser tan irresponsable Sirius- pobre Remus le sacaran canas verdes o más de las que ya tiene

-ok ya dejen eso para después- dice mi padre y trata de cambiar el tema para que dejen de pelear –amor y como sabes cómo está el mercado inmobiliario y todo eso?-

-eh bueno este- suelta una sonrisa algo nerviosa –Harry hijo mío, te amo, pero ya tienes 22 años, fue duro lo que paso con esa mujer, pero es hora que dejes el nido, así que fui averiguando de un apartamento, pero con una casa y lo del hospital aun sigues dentro de tu presupuesto- me sonríe

-wuao ma! Si no me querías en la casa porque no me lo dijiste?-

-hijo no es eso, no me mal entiendas, estas muy encerrado en el trabajo, sin superar lo que paso aunque ahora que sabemos toda la verdad me doy cuenta que tu depresión era más antigua, pero bueno pensé que tal vez con un nuevo apartamento y todo lo que implica te ayudaría y animarías-

-por favor apestas y te quería correr-

-Black calla… no sé cómo Marlene te aguanta-

-quieres que te diga cómo es que aguanta?-

-ey respeta a mi mujer-

-por favor no quiero esa imagen mental, padrino no lo quiero oír por favor- trato de no pensar en eso, y entiendo el punto de mi madre y la abrazo

Seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que Percy me dice que puedo entrar, pero solo yo, porque hay mucha gente adentro, Arthur y Ginny van saliendo, pero ella me detiene dándome un golpe en la boca del estómago, pero cuando mira es una botella de jarabe que me está dando.

-hola también para ti- le digo mosqueado con razón pelea tanto con Ron los dos son iguales

-aquí tiene PAPÁ- me dice como escupiendo las palabras –tienes que cambiarle el pañal papá, debes ponerle otro pijama papá, darle su jarabe papá y hacerlo dormir su siesta papá-

-eh que clase de cambio de pañal necesita- y veo a la enfermera

-no las veas esto lo debes hacer TU, no querías se papá! Asi que gozaletelo …ah estoy muyyy cansada y necesito dormir hoy me quedare con Bill, TU te quedas con él las enfermeras te diran su rutina que le toca en la noche, a las 6 de la mañana estaré aquí y ahí de ti si no cumples con todos tus deberes de paaadre-

Ese jarabe tiene un fuerte olor, si me tocara a mi prefiero seguir enfermo que tomarme esto, veo a mi hijo mientras voy entrando

-pápa…papa!- y estira sus brazos hacia mí, llego la enfermera me lo entrega

-aquí estoy hijo, oh por dios hueles a mofetica, que le dan de comer?-

-es normal, allí están los pañales la ropa, y todo lo que necesita para cambiarlo y es una cucharada COMPLETA del jarabe…suerte- y se va con una sonrisa, esto es el colmo la enfermera burlándose de mi

-bueno hijo vamos a divertirnos una noche solo de hombres-

*Meg Ryan: esta actriz siempre me ha caído mal jajaja

Gracias a mi colaboradora por su enorme ayuda KISS para ti

Esta historia es mía pero no así sus personajes, pues son de JKR


	11. Capitulo X - La Pelea

**CAPITULO X**

**LA PELEA**

-lo único que hare será quitar el suero, pero le dejare la vía, tenga mucho cuidado de lastimarlo- maravilloso hubo cambio de guardia y me toco la peor enfermera, la que a Albus y a mí nos cae mal

-me da unos guantes para cambiarle el pañal-

-es su hijo por dios!... límpielo ahora mismo no lo puede dejar mucho tiempo con el pañal tiene la piel delicada y se le puede irritar-

Con mucha dificultad le quito el pijama, me sorprende como un pedazo de tela tan pequeño puede tener tantos broches y botones. Creí que ya estaba listo pero debajo de todo ese complicado pijama tiene una camisita aparte del gorrito que cubre el vendaje de su cabeza, me doy cuenta que con ese vendaje, el del pecho y el yeso la cosa va a estar difícil.

-cielos que tanto te viste tu madre, con todo el vendaje y el yeso ya estas arropado- veo sus sabanas –y de paso te pone una cobija a parte de la sabana, quiere cocinarte- le sonrió y no he terminado de desvestirlo y se pega mucho a mí

-ahh ya entiendo, eres friolento, eso es de Ginny-

Le doy un beso en la frente esto es lindo yo cuidando a mi hijo y el me abraza, pero él se mueve me doy cuenta que esta incómodo y comienza a moverse más cosa que hace que el olor a pañal sucio salga cada vez más.

-uy …vamos Harry tu puedes- me animo, respiro profundo pero me doy cuenta del gran error, él pobre está estremeciéndose del frio –no debí quitarte la guarda camisa- le digo mientras le abro el pañal –oh por dios … como puedes hacer tanto …ahh guacala apenas vas a cumplir dos años- las arcadas están por superarme

-Albus no te muevas- pero como que le dije lo contrario – noooo te llenaste el pie- le quito el pañal antes que llene la pierna con el yeso y la cosa empeore

-no debió hacer eso- me dice Dulcinea como bautice a la enfermera

-como que no, mire ya se llenó el pie-

-ya me di cuenta ahora, usted mire la cama-

-cielos se ensucio-

Envuelvo con una sábana a mi pequeño para que no siga pasando frio, y cambio las sabanas algo muy difícil con una sola mano ya que con la otra cargo a Albus, lo coloco en esta cuna de hospital la cual agradezco tenga esas barandas para que no se caiga.

Tardo como 10 minutos en sacar las toallitas húmedas, trato agarrar una y se vienen 5, o se atoran en ese envase, hasta que me arto y las saco todas y comienzo a limpiar arduamente el pie.

-limpie de una vez su trasero, deje ese pie ya está limpio-

-usted solo está allí sentadota criticando todo lo que hago en vez de ayudar-

-mi trabajo es vigilar que no lo maltrate-

-uy cuidado le va salir una hernia por el esfuerzo- comienzo a limpiarlo

-se llenó las… también- le digo aunque es más decírmelo a mí mismo

-mejor lávelo-

-y donde lo lavo? …Eh ya va, tengo que tocarle sus cositas?-

-a su derecha hay un lavamanos, lávelo allí pero sin meterlo, no es ropa que se remoje, limpie un poco con las toallitas quitando el exceso, cargándolo con una mano lo coloca sobre el lavamanos y con la otra lo lava y debe "tocar" su pene y sus testículos para poder limpiarlo bien, no lo llame "sus cositas" es suena ridículo-

-pe pero-

-pero nada, es su padre, millones de padres bañan a sus hijo cuando son bebes-

Espero y aspiro mi padre no hiciera esto conmigo, uy solo pensarlo me da escalofrió, llevo a Albus al lavamanos y comienzo a lavarlo.

-vamos hijo no llores, ya voy a terminar, te visto y listo adiós frio-

Lo seco lo más rápido posible y le pongo el pañal

-lo hizo mal-

-de que habla si le quedo perfecto- digo con orgullo

-debe colocarle primero la crema cero y talco para evitar que se irrite- da vuelta a sus ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y claro lo es para ella, yo nunca he hecho esto

-no me lo pudo decir antes- le digo refunfuñando

Le quito el pañal, coloco lo que me dijo y le pongo otro pero las tiras engomadas se pegan mal, cuando le quito una se rompe el condenado pañal desechable, Albus comienza a mover su pierna buena y me cuesta colocarle el pañal bien al final he dañado 4 pañales, y creo que este último está bien y quiero lucirlo a Dulcinea que "si" lo puede hacer, pero el pañal quedo flojo y cuando lo alzo en brazos se le cae y comienza a orinar, pero lo hace en mi cara y lo peor de todo es justo en mi boca.

-asco- comienzo a escupir lo subo más y ahora orina mi cabello –Albus deja de orinarme- me lo pego en el pecho y termina orinando en mi camisa

-es un bebe no tiene control de sus esfínteres- la muy… se está riendo en mi cara –lo tuvo mucho tiempo desnudo Sr. Potter- esta roja de tanta risa

Otra vez lo limpio me cercioro que no mojo los vendajes o el yeso, daño solo un pañal más pero el segundo sí que le queda bien.

-deberá conseguir más pañales- alza una ceja con suficiencia la muy… Dulcinea sigue riéndose de mí

-que más pañales ese le aguantara hasta las 6 de la mañana que regrese Ginny- ya estoy muy cabreado con esta mujer

-acaso usted va al baño solo una vez al día? El paciente aún no ha cenado y después que lo haga seguro necesitara otro cambio de pañal-

La ignoro no es su problema mi regularidad intestinal, y comienzo a vestirlo con el montón de ropa que Ginny le coloca.

-eso campeón ahora estas guapo listo para conquistar a una enfermera que "si" sea linda- le lanzo la indirecta a Dulcinea pero ni se inmuta –ahora a tomar el jarabe-

-no quero-

Me dice Albus y se mete en mi pecho y se pega como una lapa, me cuesta mucho alejarlo pues se puede lastimar y ahí si Ginny me corta en cuadritos, pero esta tan inquieto esquivando la cucharilla que se derrama un poco y llena el pijama

-se ensucio debe quitarle ese pijama-

La miro con ganas de matarla, cree que soy bruto claro que se debo cambiarlo, y ya estoy creando sentimientos de odio a estos pijamas tan complicados de colocar y agarro otro de su maleta al azar.

-la guardacamisa no combina con el pijama que agarro y creo el gorrito tampoco-

-por favor! Eso ni se ve-

-yo solo le digo…ella combina todo hasta la cobija, la cual por cierto tampoco combina-

Ahí si dice "ella" como si temiera pronunciar el nombre, pero a mi esa pelirroja no me intimida, pero como este… aja quiero mejorar la situación busco en la maleta, lo hago para ser cordial no porque le tenga miedo a esa pequeña pelirroja como Dulcinea quiere insinuar con su sonrisa burlona.

Me doy cuenta que todo está por colores, que maniática del orden; encuentro lo que busco y saco otra cobija, ya Ginny me odia demasiado con lo de hoy y no quiero tentar más mi suerte de aun seguir con vida, que? "no" me digo a mi mismo _no es miedo_, es por mejorar las cosas.

Tratar que tome su siesta de la tarde es otra odisea, pues le ha dado por conversar y pretender que yo le conteste, cosa que por más extraña que me parece puedo hacer, pues le entiendo casi todo lo que dice.

-debe dormir- dice Dulcinea cuando le coloca el suero –su descanso es primordial, cuando más tarde en tomar su siesta más tardara en despertar, después cenar y volver a dormir, es una cadena-

-pero no quiere-

-pero debe dormir, hoy tuvo un día difícil, pronto comenzara a perder efectividad la anestesia y no se le puede dar ningún calmante sino hasta media noche, el descanso lo ayudara a soportarlo- Dulcinea tiene el ceño fruncido pero no de enojo creo de verdad se comienza a preocupar

-hijo duerme, es por tu bien-

Por más que trato no logro nada, lo acuesto y se me pega nuevamente mi pequeña lapita no me suelta, así nos quedamos, espero que estar acostado con él ayude a que le de sueño, Dulcinea apaga la luz de esta área y se va a su escritorio.

Llega la hora de cenar de Albus y no durmió en toda la tarde, a duras penas come su avena, se siente mal, como dijo la enfermera los efectos de los calmantes al estar despierto pasan más rápido, no hay tetero, abrazo, cagarlo de un lado a otro que lo calme, llora pero esta vez no me llama a mi sino a su mamá.

-oiga tiene que haber algo que le pueda dar, se siente mal-

-hoy se le suministraron medicamentos muy fuertes por la operación, y comienza un nuevo tratamiento, no se puede sobre medicar, si lo duerme él lograra calmarse, es el cansancio que lo tiene peor-

-pero si tiene dolor como va a dormir así?- quien duerme sintiéndose mal, ella me ve y se da cuenta que no lograra convencerme

-hagamos algo si duerme y se despierta por el dolor, podre llamar a su doctor y el vendrá lo revisa y le manda algo que lo ayude, esas son las instrucciones, de verdad no puedo darle nada aun-

-por dios hijo duerme-

-ella le canta-

-si le canto todos vamos a llorar por el dolor de oído-

-entonces… llámela-

-no ten… el celular se quedó sin batería-

Tampoco es que voy a darle detalles del porque no tengo el teléfono de Ginny, Dulcinea va a su puesto y regresa con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y me lo pasa, pero como ve que Albus sigue llorando y lo tengo abrazado me lo coloca en la oreja.

-alo?- escucho una voz

-Ginny?-

-porque está llorando? que le hiciste?-

-que yo ah…no ha dormido y ya paso el efecto de los calman… alo alo-

No me deja hablar y cuelga, en eso la puerta de UCI se abre y ella entra, me doy cuenta que ella no se fue, pero que mujer más desconfiada, se coloca la bata y llega hasta nosotros, toma a Albus en brazos con una enorme maestría sin siquiera toca la intravenosa y se sienta.

-voltéate y no mires-

Me sorprende lo que me dice pero lo hago, y escucho un sonido muy particular que no defino, me da curiosidad giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta que le está dando pecho.

-pero que enorme estas-

-que no me mires acaso no respetas-

-cómo quieres que no mire, además él me llama-

Y aprovecho que Albus estira su manita hacia mí, para acercarme mientras él come, lo acaricio y vuelvo a ver su seno, su enorme seno y sé que mis ojos deben estar desorbitados por esta visión.

-deja de mirarme así pervertido-

-es imposible, sé que crecen cuando amamantan pero wow! si ya eras pechugona ahora estas que explotas-

-grosero! Agradece hay niños aquí porque si no… no me estreses que harás le caiga mal la leche a Albus y le duela es estomago-

-sí, si verdad lo siento ya no veo- aprieto los ojos

Me cuesta un mundo pero lo hago, no veo más sus senos, cuando termina está literalmente noqueado mi pobre hijo y lo acuesta, tenemos una larga noche pero Albus durmió todo el tiempo, le colocaron sus tratamientos y él ni cuenta se dio, solo teníamos que estar pendiente cuando se movía no se lastimara a sí mismo.

Aunque estar en vela cuidando a alguien enfermo es agotador, en un rincón muy cursi de mí ser el cual no sabía que poseía, me sentí bien pues aunque Ginny no me hable, nos miraba a los tres y veo a una familia, mi propia familia.

-ya son las 6 am, ya Bill debe estar por venir por mí- me habla dándome la espalda acariciando la mejilla de su Príncipe

-y cuando vendrán por mí?- estúpidamente le pregunto

-que paso… tu no querías ser padre, déjame decirte que así es este trabajo- se voltea a verme con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados

-claro que quiero ser padre, pero porque tu si puedes descansar y yo no- listo más infantil no puede sonar, ella se ríe regodeándose de mi estupidez, y no me gusta nada la sonrisa maquiavélica de mi nueva y flamante esposa

-pobre, pero sabes que no me interesa, Albus es madrugador, en lo que despierte cámbialo, le das el tetero, a las 8 am desayuna, a las 10 am merienda una compota y que quede claro "compota" no jugo no gelatina ni galleta, vera a los otros niños con eso y querrá pero no se lo darás… mmm ok a las 11 am lo bañas, a las 12 ya estaré aquí y le daré su almuerzo-

-te vas toda la mañana?- hoy estoy por demás idiota, ella no me presta atención, besa a Albus en la frente y cuando sale se para a mi lado olfatea y me mira con cara de asco

-aprovecha que sigue dormido y cámbiate, pídele ropa a la enfermera…y ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo le pegaras tu mal olor- se va riendo de mí y mi apestoso olor a orine de bebe

El tiempo sigue su curso, mi Albus se recupera favorablemente, si todo va bien pronto nos iremos a casa. Snape nos llama a su despacho para informarnos sobre la siguiente fase a seguir en este largo proceso.

-El tratamiento y las terapias serán muy intensivas, largas y costosas. Necesito garantía que podrás dedicarte a ello y cubrirlas- le dijo Snape

-si claro no se preocupe- contesta Ginny no muy segura

-pero tú trabajas, en que tiempo…-

-tranquilo yo podre, el tiempo que se necesite ahí estaré y le pagare-

-yo no te cobro, pero los medicamentos y el centro de rehabilitación infantil si te serán cobrados, de verdad necesitan a alguien que este "Siempre" con él-

-no se preocupe el dinero no es problema para mí y estoy de vacaciones ininterrumpidas el tiempo que se requiera - dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos por la naturalidad con la que hablo

Ginny respira profundo tratando de calmarse e ignorar sus palabras, antes de volver hablar.

-yo soy la que estará con "mi hijo" en sus terapias y pagare por ellas-

-y de dónde vas a sacar para eso- digo sin pensar, cierro los ojos un segundo al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho

-QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES- Ginny temblaba de la rabia, pero ya estoy harto que me pasaran por encima no me dejó amedrentar

-no me creo "SOY" el padre de Albus-

-tú no tienes nada que ver con MI HIJO, yo puedo ver perfectamente con él sin la necesidad del GRAN Harry Potter-

-en el juicio que "perdiste" quedo muy claro que Albus POTTER es "mi hijo" y por lo tanto tengo todo que ver con él, yo soy quien se encargara de él y de ti mi "_queridísima_" esposa-

Snape se dio la vuelta entro a su consultorio no sin antes hacerle señas a Lily y Molly para que lo siguieran, sabía que eso no iba a terminar nada bien, que la bomba apenas iba a comenzar. Los demás solo se apartan un poco para dar espacio para la gran pelea que se avecina, cada bando muy al pendiente para intervenir si era necesario.

-ese juicio lo ganaste jugando sucio-

-tu no me diste otra alternativa, me ROBASTE a mi pequeño por 2 años, y sé que en lo que saliera por esa puerta me lo ibas a volver a robar; deja de quejarte y agradece que puedo mantenerlos y velar porque Albus se recupere-

-tú me botaste, me dijiste que lo que paso fue solo una aventura, me dijiste que te casabas el mismo día de tu boda, me JODISTES LA VIDA-

-si me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada me hubiera quedado contigo-

-PARA QUE? PARA "VELAR QUE ALBUS ESTUVIERA BIEN", YO NO SOY TAN INÚTIL COMO TU- Hay todos agacharon la cabeza sin saber que más hacer

-QUE DIJISTE?- digo sin creer lo que había escuchado

-QUE ERES UN INÚTIL, UN MALDITO BUENO PARA NADA, COBARDE, QUE TE CREES QUE YO NO PUEDO CON MI HIJO- me empuja y al no moverme ni un centímetro, la furia creció aún más y sigue empujando mientras hablaba

-TU CREES QUE YO SOY NADIE SIN TI, PUES MÍRAME "SOY ALGUIEN"*-dijo señalándose a sí misma –PUEDO CONMIGO Y SOBRE TODO CON "MI HIJO", YO LO PARÍ, LO LUCHE A BRAZO PARTIDO PARA TRAERLO AL MUNDO, ME MATE PARA QUE CRECIERA FUERTE, SANO Y FELIZ; Y PARA SACARLO DE ESTO, NO NECESITO DE UN MALDITO INÚTIL COMO TU, QUE NO PUDO LOGRAR SATISFACER A SU "AMADA" MUJER PARA QUE NO USARA SU CAMA CON CUANTO HOMBRE LE PASARA POR EL FRENTE…INÚTIL CORNUDO-

-ESO NO DECÍAS CUANDO TE FOLLABA-

No puedo más y se me voy encima, golpeando con todas las fuerzas, solo trato de cubrirme con los brazos, pero igual seguía entre golpe y golpe insultándome. Mi padre se adelantó y se puso en medio cuando vio a Ron aproximarse

-él no la va a tocar- le susurro

-pero ella no va a parar hasta que lo mate, se lastimara a sí misma, su corazón…-

-pues así será, pero esos dos deben acabar con esto de una buena vez…déjalos-

Por su lado Ginny seguía histérica y yo haciéndola enojar más.

-maldito-

-"oh Harry sigue"-

-desgraciado- golpeando brazos y cara del azabache

-"me vas a matar ya no puedo más, mmm que rico!"-

-ahhhhhhh te voy a matar- grita fuera de si

-si grita! eso es lo que más haces encanta cuando estás conmigo… con… el… maldito… cornudo- digo entrecortado mientras ella intentaba hacerle algún daño

Ginny viendo que no podía hacer nada con sus manos, dio un paso atrás para propinarme una patada entre las piernas, pero justo en ese momento Arthur Weasley saliendo de dios sabe dónde, la tomo por las muñecas alzándolas arriba de su cabeza y más alto aun alzándola a ella por el aire y arrastrándola lejos de mí y me dejó caer en el suelo al ver que me habían quitado a esa peligrosa pelirroja de encima.

Arthur toma a Ginny por los hombros –el escandalo despertó a mi nieto- la giro para que viera hacia a mí –esto se acabó- Ginny intenta hablar pero él la callo

-que se acabó he dicho, por estos meses, será tu esposo, esposo al que nunca más y óyeme bien Ginevra, Nunca más le levantaras la mano y tu Respetaras a la madre de tu hijo; lo que paso, paso y punto, quedo en el pasado y ahora comienzan desde cero; sé que Ambos saben cómo se lleva un matrimonio en paz, porque eso es lo que les hemos dado a ustedes y "Eso" es lo que le darán a MI NIETO-

-Señor Weasley le doy mi palabra que esto no volverá a pasar…- me levanto -de verdad pondré todo de mi para que no vuelva a suceder, yo quiero que este matrimonio funcione, quiero darle una familia a mi hijo…perdóname Ginny- le digo

Arthur espera a que su hija dijera algo, pero solo unos segundos, la conoce y sabía que prefería caer muerta antes de dar una pelea como pérdida y tendría que ponerse firme con ella.

-Ginebra yo hable, y mi palabra no la repito jamás-

Suspiro muy profundo varias veces, tratando de calmar sus pulmones y corazón que parecía iban a salirse de su pecho y viéndome con un inmenso odio por fin hablo

–si eso es lo que quieren, estos meses llevare la fiesta en paz, pero…-

-no hay peros-

-mmmm está bien, no lo golpeare, gritare, le recordare sus cuer…- cerro los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, estiro los brazos queriendo tocar sus rodillas y pensó -le daré la paz y tranquilidad que mi hijo necesita- abrió los ojos viendo el techo, giro levando la cabeza otra vez a su posición, pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de arrepentimiento –voy a terminar de arreglar a mi bebe- Bill va hacia UCI pero Arthur lo detiene

-déjala sola, vestirá a Albus, arreglara sus cosas y esperara a que terminen de dar el alta médica y no le quede otra más y tenga que salir; conozco a mi ganado, sé que es lo que tengo- Bill se detiene pero sigue viendo la puerta

-oye no somos animales- dijo Fred, pero su padre lo ignoro y siguió hablando

-no vayas, déjala sola... ella "jamás" se da por vencida, presionarla ahora la pondrá peor…déjala tu sabes cómo es-

-mmm está bien…-

-Arthur disculpa pero, las cosas de Ginny y Albus ya están listas? Tú sabe sus cosas para la mudanza- le hablo James a Arthur

-si ya está todo en la camioneta, menos sus camas, Molly me dijo que Lily ya le había acondicionado todo, comprado una cuna y en fin todo lo necesario para mi "Furia Roja" y nieto- Ambos sonrien por el viejo apodo y en eso salen muy cuidadosamente a sus mujeres del consultorio de Snape.

-James… fue tan feo como se escuchó?, Severus tuvo que llamar a seguridad para decirles que no era nada y que no vinieran- la dice mi madre

-tranquila tu hijo está vivo y tu nuera no ira a la cárcel por asesinato en primer grado- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-James no digas esas cosas- le dice mientras se sentaba y me veía cerciorándose que no tuviera daños graves

-es la verdad, se estaban matando; por su lado- señalando con la cabeza a él matrimonio Weasley que se sentaban cerca –física y por el nuestro verbalmente; y que dijo tu amigo-

-aquí tengo las indicaciones, en su casa se las daremos, cuando ya esté instalada mi Ginny y Príncipe-

Molly giro y vio a todos sentados con caras de estar agotados profundamente por la pelea que acaban de presenciar

–hay mis niños… buenos ustedes saben cómo es su hermana, en un par de días volverá a hablarnos cuando se reconcilie con su padre- vio a los Potter, Lupin y Black tenía una gran curiosidad en sus rostros, y sonrió –Arthur fue quien detuvo la pelea verdad- ellos asintieron –ella ve eso como si el árbitro la obligo a sentarse en la banca en el gran partido del campeonato, por lo tanto esta que la cortan y no sangra, ni hablará para no envenenarse con su propio veneno…-

-oye! cuando yo digo eso te enojas- dijo Ron

-soy su madre puedo decirlo, tu no… como decía, está furiosa, doblemente furiosa por la pelea y porque su aliado no la apoyo; así que apenas y respirara para que vean cuan brava esta con su querido padre, después de unos días ya no podrá más sin poder hablarse, falsamente reflexiona, se contenta con Arthur, todo vuelve a la normalidad y dejaremos de temer a ser mordidos jajaja… como dije soy su madre, SOLO yo puedo decir eso- dijo viendo con advertencia a sus hijos, mientras todos nos reímos.

*TU CREES QUE YO SOY NADIE SIN TI, PUES MÍRAME "SOY ALGUIEN": esta frase es de una pelicula y me encanto cuando la protagonista se la dijo a su esposo


End file.
